Effie Fraiser
by thesunwillshine
Summary: Effie's last years of Hogwarts were destined to be full of fun, excitmemt and drama. She wanted her last years to be the best, and so they were. J/L, R/OC, S/OC summary sucks. :
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Girls**

**Enjoy!**

On September 1st, Teenagers from all around England gathered at Kings Cross station. They all hung around platforms 9 and 10, waiting for their turn to walk straight through the barrier separating the platforms, into platform 9 and ¾.

I leaned against my trunk casually, trying not to draw attention to myself. I waited until I could go through the barrier. After about 5 minutes it was my turn. After looking around checking that there was no lost-looking muggle-born first years wondering around aimlessly, I casually walked into the barrier, pulling my trunk and cat (Teddy) with me.

As soon as I entered Platform 9 and ¾ a girl with bright red hair, pale skin and emerald eyes ran up to me screaming. Lily and I hugged. After being apart for the summer, it was good to see each other again.

"It's so good to see you! Where's Alice?" I asked once Lily and I broke apart. Alice Williams was another friend of ours. She was a Gryffindor, as were Lily and I, at our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beside us was a scarlet steam train, that was about to take us to Hogwarts in 10 minutes.

"With Frank Longbottom, apparently they live in the same town and got together over the summer. But she somehow forgot to mention it in her letters and when she came over to my house for a week. Honestly, I don't know why that girl doesn't tell us anything, we've been her best friends for 5 years." Lily said.

"Wow, I can't believe we're already in year 6, seems like just yesterday we were boarding this train for the first time" I mused.

"You say that every year."

We waited for our other friends in silence, every now and then saying hello to other students.

"Lily! Effie!" somebody said from behind us. I turned around to see a girl with shoulder length black hair and pale skin run up to us. A nervous looking boy trailed behind her. "It's so good to see you guys. Oh, this is Frank, in seventh year? You've met him right?" Alice was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "This is going to be such a good year. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!"

"Alice, I might go find some of my friends, I'll see you later." Frank kissed Alice on the cheek and left.

"Oh. My. God. Frank Longbottom is such a god!" Alice squealed

"Yeah, totally" I scoffed

"Whatever Effie, I don't see you with anyone. Just because I don't go for looks alone." Alice glared at me. Honestly, I loved Alice to death, and I'm sure she felt the same about me, but she's always so energetic, it gets tiring.

"Don't start guys. I'm so sick of your bickering." Lily sighed. She always had to make peace between Alice and me, even though they're not very serious fights.

We boarded the train, looking for an empty compartment. After searching for about 5 minutes, we finally found one and started to chat about school, boys and our OWL results. Everything was calm before four boys walked into our compartment and sat down. I sighed.

"Well hello ladies, how are you doing today?" A boy with jet black hair, lightly tanned skin and stormy grey eyes smirked.

"We were fine until you came Black" I glared at the boy. Sirius Black. Possibly the most arrogant boy I've ever met. I curse the day he was born, hey that's pretty good. I'll save it for later.

"What's your problem Effie? Haven't hooked up in the past minute?" Sirius smirked, again! That boy needs to find a new facial expression.

"Like you can talk" I retorted. Ok, it's true, I am known for dating a lot of boys, but it's not like I snog everything that moves, unlike _somebody_ I know!

"Shut up you two." said another boy with the messiest black hair I have ever seen! He had warm hazel eyes and thin glasses. James Potter, my cousin.

The other two boys were called Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus had light brown hair and was always look tired. He had a long, white scar from his mouth to his ear. Although he looked quite frightening with his scars, he was one of the kindest boys I've ever met. He's practically my brother and tells me all his secrets. Well, he only really has one secret, he's a werewolf. I was quite shocked at first, but I knew Remus to well to judge him. Peter was shorter than the other three, who were tall and muscular. He was a bit pudgy and had small, watery blue eyes.

The Marauders, as they liked to call themselves. The most popular boys in school and the biggest trouble makers I've ever met. I thought they were a bit of fun (besides Sirius, who was just plain annoying)but Lily hated rule-breakers and usually refused to be within 10 feet of James Potter, who was completely in love with her and did everything he could to impress her. Unfortunately, he also bullied some people mercilessly, including her old best friend Severus Snape. But last year Snape called Lily a Mudblood (a dirty word used to insult a muggle-born) after repeatedly making fun of her with his Slytherin friends and she stopped trying to be nice to him.

The Marauders were probably the hottest boys in school, everybody knew it and every girl, no matter what, had had a crush on at least one of them in their school life. Second year I had a bit of a crush on Remus, but I quickly realised he was just a friend to me.

"So, you girls surprise me. Obviously the prettiest girls in our year, no wait, the whole school! And not one of you has gone out with me, yet, besides you Effie, but I don't think sluts count" Sirius said, blowing his hair out of his eyes, waiting for my reaction. I went bright red and tried to cover my face.

"Give her a break Padfoot." James muttered to his friend angrily. James was very protective over me and even though he hated every single guy I dated because he "wasn't good enough for me", he also hated the way Sirius teased me.

"Why don't you guys leave now?" Lily shoved them out of the compartment door and slammed it shit, locking it this time. "Don't listen to him Effie, it's just because you're the first girl who's ever dumped him."

The girls started chatting again, talking about the upcoming year. They were all curious to where their other friend is.

"Maybe she's a prefect?" Alice pondered for a moment "Nah, who am I kidding. Not even Dumbledore would make _Hazel_ a prefec_t"_

"Effie Fraiser, Lily Evans and Alice Williams, didn't you wonder where I was?" Hazel Davies shouted through the door, while trying to pull it open.

"Speak of the devil!" Alice jumped up and unlocked the door to let Hazel in. "We were just wondering where you were."

"I, ladies and, er, ladies was in the prefects compartment. Do you want to know why? Because Dumbledore made me, ME, a prefect. Can you believe it?"

"Congratulations Hazel" Lily looked a little jealous, but happy at the same time.

Hazel Davies. Where to start. Her mother is from Italy and her father is English. She lived in Italy until she was 10, getting English lessons from her father. She can speak fluent Italian and English. Her mother is a goddess, and Hazel inherited her looks. She had dark olive skin, long, silky, think black hair, perfectly full lips, big, deep brown eyes and the most amazing body I have ever seen. She's absolutely crazy, I can't even count the number of tight spots she's got us in, in the past, although she is amazingly loyal and will always be there for you when it counts. As you can imagine boys pretty much fall at her feet.

"Anyway, guess who just asked me out?" Hazel gushed

"Who?" the other three girls chanted in unison, Hazel got over-excited for every boy who asked her out, although she was always disappointed because they weren't what she was expecting them to be, aka not perfect.

"Amos Diggory! He is such a sex god!" Hazel sighed. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of Amos. She was right, Amos was easy on the eyes, too bad his brain was mush.

The rest of the train ride passed easily. It pretty much consisted of Hazel telling us about an Italian boy she met while at her grandmothers and how sad she was that it had to end.

"She doesn't seem so sad one week later, she's already going out with another guy" I muttered to Lily, who snorted into her Pumpkin Pasty.

The train finally made it to Hogsmeade station, I grabbed Teddy, who didn't like cages and walked to the carriages waiting for us on a thin dirt road. After the short ride up to the castle, the delicious feast, Dumbledore's quirky speech and sitting around the fire with Lily, Hazel and Alice gossiping for about an hour, I was glad to finally be in my bed. This year is going to be awesome.

**A/N:**

**Do you like???**

**Review! Please please please... and tell me what you think good or bad. Im pretty new to this. Sorry for the typos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up early the next day. I was excited for my first day of school. Everybody said that in the beginning of sixth year teachers gave you heaps of homework, trying to make you get into good habits for NEWTS. I hope that's not true. I hate homework, I can never be bothered to do it.

I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty much the same as I did last time I looked into this mirror. My long, wavy blonde hair was as messy as it's ever been, my big blue eyes had heavy bags under them that usually weren't there and my plump lips were turned down when they were usually always smiling. Sirius better stay out of my way this year. Ever since I dumped him in the middle of fifth year he's been trying to make my life hell. I usually ignore him, but it still gets in my nerves.

Lily, Alice and Hazel were still asleep, I decided against waking them so I could have a shower in peace. They still weren't awake when I got out so I took my clothes into the bathroom and dressed there. White, short-sleeved blouse with a vest on top of it, grey skirt rolled twice and pulled up to my waist, gold and red striped tie loosely tied around my neck, knee high, grey socks and ballet flats with a little bow at the toe of them.

I usually wore my uniform like this. It was subtle enough to get away with, but still wasn't completely dorky. I actually had to charm a button and button hole on my blouse to move up about 5 mm so you could see a bit of my chest but you couldn't see my whole bra when I bent over.

Next stop, makeup and hair. I never usually brushed my hair, it looked better messy. I liked makeup and always applied a bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, but I never caked it on. I mean it _is_ school, not a fashion parade. Not that I can really talk.

Finished. Perfect.

Ok, time to get the girls up.

"_Aguamenti" _I muttered. Water poured out of the end of my wand and onto Lily's face. She screamed, waking up the other two. Excellent.

"WHAT THE FUCK EFFIE? JUST SHAKE ME AWAKE NEXT TIME" Lily roared

"But then I would have to shake Hazel and Alice awake to. Pouring water on your face kills two birds, no wait, _three_ birds with one liter of water." Alice and Hazel laughed

"She's got a point there Lily." Alice said, grinning

"Ok, whatever. But next time you want to wake us all up at once, pour water on Alice instead" Lily smirked, the grin vanished off Alice's face.

"What about Hazel?" She said angrily

"What!" Hazel yelped.

"No, only Lily gets the water treatment, I like her scream the best. It's almost, musical" I laughed

"Well I'm setting my alarm next time. Nice and early, ay, girls, for our daily morning jog?" Lily smiled

"What?"

"NO!"

"I hate running!"

"Better get used to it then" Lily laughed as she skipped into the bathroom "I call first shower!"

"I hate that woman, if you can call her that, she's more like a beast then anything"

The girls spent the next half an hour getting ready. I got bored and went to the great hall to try and find James and Remus, hopefully they take a shorter time to get ready.

As I walked into the Great Hall, stopped looking for the mop of black hair I had grown familiar too.

"Fraiser! What happened? You got hot!" Some Ravenclaw boy shouted. I blushed, honestly, aren't Ravenclaws meant to be smart?

I scanned the Gryffindor table, finally finding James, who was scowling at the Ravenclaw table.

"That little bastard, you've always been beautiful Effie" James looked sympathetic.

"Yeh, its just coz your tits have gotten bigger." Sirius winked at me "But you would look even better if you showed them off a little bit more, I mean you're already showing your legs AND half your arse, why not give us a boob show as well?"

"What so I could look like one of your Barbies you like to shag every now and then?" I snapped

"Well, yeh."

"That's enough Padfoot, she looks fine" Remus looked at Sirius warningly.

"It's fine Remus, I don't care what he thinks" I muttered

That minute Lily, Alice and Hazel walked up to where we were sitting and sat down.

"Hey boys! I haven't seen you guys for ages. How was your summer?" Hazel said, looking as pretty as ever in her short skirt and tight blouse.

"Good" they all said together

"TIMETABLES!" _**McGonagall shouted "Here you go Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Fraiser, Evans, Williams and ... Davies. Off to classes now, you don't want to be late on your first day back."**_

_"**Oh no! Double potions!" Sirius sighed "with the Slytherins. That is so typical"**_

_"**Me to" Me, James, Remus and Lily said.**_

_**I have Herbology then Divination, jeez what a trek! How am I gonna get there in time?" Hazel moaned and Alice nodded in agreement.**_

_**So we all set off to classes, chatting happily as we walked to the dungeons.**_

_"**Oh my god, why can't they have all the classrooms in one area of the castle, it's so annoying!" Sirius moaned.**_

_"**Maybe it's to keep all the people who don't play quidditch fit." James pondered**_

_"**Well, they should have different classrooms for the quidditch players then" Sirius complained.**_

_"**Shut up, both of you. Slughorns coming." Lily snapped. Sirius made a face behind Lily's backs, which made me giggle, he looked at me and winked, which made me realise what I was doing, so I glared at him. Sirius frowned, then grabbed a spare bit of parchment and started scribbling furiously.**_

_What's your problem Effie? Why are you always such a bitch?_

___Excuse me?_

_Why are you always such a bitch to me?_

___Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you cheated on me with FIVE different girls in one night, then after I dumped you, you continuously hexed me in the corridors and spread all sorts of weird rumours about me. Me getting knocked up by Snape ring any bells_

_**Sirius snorted**_

_Yeh, but come on Effie, let's put it behind us. You know how stupid it is, your acting like Lily._

___I am not. I have reason, and I gave you a chance_

_Um, yeh. From what I remember you came up to me one day in the Great Hall, dragged me into the nearest classroom you could find, started hooking up with me, and then when we were finished you said "we should do this again sometime". The rest is history_

___Whatever Black._

_Sirius_

___What?_

_My name is Sirius____._

_**God. He was so annoying. He just wants to make up with me now that I've gone up a bra cup size.**_

_**When class was over I showed Lily the notes.**_

_"**Maybe he's grown up since last year. I heard he had a pretty rough time over the summer, something about his family. Maybe that really shook him up. Maybe he's matured, a bit." Lily said, frowning.**_

_"**Oh, please. Just this morning he was going on about how my boobs have grown, unless he had a deep and meaningful think about whom he was and where life was taking him during potions, unlikely."**_

_"**Whatever Effie, maybe he likes you" That would be alright. What? No? How could I think that? Lily smirked. Did she just see that on my face?**_

_"**Don't be stupid Lily." I recollected myself. It wasn't even that bigger deal, I always thought those kinds of things about Sirius. I mean, it was kinda hard to miss how gorgeous he was. Even I had to admit that. "Anyways, what's happening with you and James ay? I swear he made you laugh in Potions, could something be going on?" HA! My turn now.**_

_"**What? I mean- well, maybe? I mean, he is pretty funny" Lily stuttered**_

_"**Why can't you just be friends with him Lily? I don't care whether you go out with him or not, but I love Remus and James and it would be fun to hang out with them every once in a while." I whined**_

_"**What about you and Sirius? You're just as bad" Lily shot back**_

_"**Well, we are slowly getting there. I'm starting to call him Sirius now." I smiled. I still hate him, but he was nice before we got together, and very funny.**_

_**The rest of the day passed easily, I sat with Hazel, Lily and Alice for the rest of the day and I barely got any homework.**_

_**The only thing troubling me was how much everything just changed in just 1 day. At breakfast me and Sirius were how we always were, trying to embarrass each other, now we were trying to be friends again. I guess what Lily said was right. Maybe something did happen over the summer that changed Sirius. Even Lily was trying to have a normal conversation with James. I probably should warn him that she just wants to be friends with him. Because right now he is looking extremely pleased with himself.**_

_**Maybe some change was due. I smiled, this is better, I was getting kinda sick of just having girl friends and the Marauders really are hilarious.**_

_Did not like this chapter at all, it's pretty early for me to say that, but whatever. _

_Btw i know it seems like im moving fast. But whenever i read fanfics i always got so bored when the characters hated eachother for ages, i just wished they could be friends. And this story is about how they became friends, and maybe more not about how much they hated eachother in the past. Same with lily and james. Although i havent done anything about them yet. ;)_

_Oh and if your wondering, effie looks kinda like cassie from skins. Except not so like stoned. Haha, its more like cassies hair, smile, face shape and eyes that effie has. So thats pretty cool._

_Ok, so review. Pleaaaaaase_

_I need your encouragement, advice whatever!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Omg, I am so sorry about last chapter. The bolding and stuff stuffed up.. it was MEANT to be bolded for Sirius and italic-bolded for Effie. I don't even know what happened i tried fixing it up so many times.. but it didn't work!_

_Sorry!_

_Chapter 3_

Me, Sirius and Hazel were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the others. It had been a week since I decided to try and be a little bit friendlier to Sirius. After that Potions class he had pretty much gone back to how he always was. He has already gone out with and dumped 2 girls this week and is already going out with some bottle-blonde 5th year Hufflepuff girl one day after his last relationship.

Hazel was talking about Amos. Apparently things have been going quite well between them. They meet up every day after school to "talk" about their day. She has a weird definition of talking.

I have been struggling. Sirius is only ever nice to me in potions, no other classes. It's really weird. Maybe the fumes went to his head.

I checked my timetable. Double potions, egh. Every single Monday!

"Come on Sirius, we have to go." I said standing up.

"Can't it wait? The nearest broom closet is so far away, and we have class soon!" Sirius moaned. Did he actually think that's what I meant?

"That's not what I meant, pervert! We have to get to potions." He's really making it hard to try and be a little bit nicer to him.

"Oh well that's not very fun." Sirius pouted.

"I thought I was a slut that you didn't count as a human being?" I said as we started to walk out of the hall

"You are! But I'll never forget some of those nights in the broom clo-"

"Shut up! I'm already ashamed of that, don't make it worst" I sighed "I thought you wanted to forget about the past, start over?"

"Whatever"

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. It was kind of awkward. I could tell he was thinking about our past relationship.

"I don't understand how you can still remember us being together at all, you've had so many other girlfriends since then" I said, frowning as we sat down in our usual seat in the dungeons.

Sirius expression instantly softened "You're not like those girls Effie. They're flings, I don't see myself with them in the distant future at all, Hell! I don't see myself with them in the near future either."

"Are you saying you saw yourself with me in the future?" I frowned, since when did Sirius act like this?

He blushed "I don't really know what I thought. I was fifteen."

"Your only sixteen now" What was going through this boys mind?

"Well, you know what they say, another year older, another year wiser." Sirius laughed.

I was just about to answer when Slughorn came into the room.

"Settle down! Settle down. Now, last week you just did some basic potions so I could see your ability, now I'm going to put you into pairs. You will work with your partner for the rest of the year. I will assign you a couple of potions that you have to make before the end of the year. This may mean coming to the potions classroom after hours, of course you will have to get my permission first, but you are welcome to come anytime." The class groaned. Everybody hated long-term assignments, they were such hard work.

"Ok now, I think Black and" Please not me, please not me "Fraiser should be a good pair.' I groaned. Why is my life so predictable? I thought this only happened in stupid soap operas.

"Potter and Evans, maybe you will learn to co-operate together." Slughorn winked at them.

"But sir! Me and Potter are both really smart. Shouldn't we help somebody not as fortunate as us?" Was that Lily? I've never heard her sound so much like, well, James.

"No Miss Evans. I don't want you doing all the work. You should work with somebody who is just as capable as you are, so it's fair. Ok now Lupin and Miss Black."

"Just as long as he doesn't attack me Professor" Bellatrix Black sneered. Remus sighed.

Slughorn continued to put the rest of the class in pairs. Everybody was paired with someone they didn't get along with, odd.

"Ok now, I want you all to brew a Polyjuice Potion, Amortentia and Felix Felicis. You will hand each one into me when their finished, you have until the end of the year to complete them all. This includes research. Off you go. Those are tricky potions that will keep you busy throughout the whole year." Slughorn chuckled

"This is bullshit. Those potions are insanely difficult. We're never going to finish them!" I moaned

"I know, but we might as well try, come on Effie, lighten up. At least you're not with a Slytherin like poor Moony." Sirius smiled at her. "Come on, I'll light the fire, you get the potion ingredients, let's start with Polyjuice potion first."

At lunch Sirius was back to normal again. He had his blonde girlfriend sitting on his lap feeding him of mashed potato while the rest of us stared at him in utter disbelief.

James cleared his throat loudly.

"Err, baby, I think your friends are calling for you." Sirius told the blonde girl.

"Oh, really? Like, of course!" She hopped off his lapped and strutted over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Who was that?" Lily asked

"Forgot her name, its Cindy or Candy or something." Sirius laughed "but it's not her name that matters is it?"

"What matters then?" Lily frowned at him curiously. Oh god, I wish she didn't ask that.

"Um, hello? Did you see the size of those kettles on that chick? I wish you girls dressed like that" Sirius grinned. James and Remus sniggered

"They were kind of hard to miss" James chuckled again, Remus nodded in agreement.

"What? I didn't see any kettles." Alice looked confused, so did Lily and Hazel.

"I don't literally mean kettles, it's what you say when somebody as massive boobs." Sirius explained "If you're flat you have saucers, then milk jugs, then teapots and finally kettles! It's like code"

"That's disgusting, all you care about is girls look, don't even care about their feelings!" Lily exclaimed.

"Seriously Sirius, you need to stop breaking girls hearts, Candy's really into you" Alice sighed

"So what? If she had half a brain she'd know I don't like her that much."

"But she doesn't have half a brain!" I cried "You need to stop playing with girls hearts, it hurts you know!" I gasped and covered my mouth. Did I really just admit that I was really hurt when Sirius cheated on me? Ever since we broke up I've been playing it cool, pretending I didn't really care that he cheated on me, but now all my hard work was just destroyed.

Sirius had an odd facial expression. It was a mix between guilt, triumph and concern.

"Your face will freeze like that if you keep that expression for too long" I muttered "I have to go now" I got up and left the Great Hall. My friends' stares were burning a hole into the back of my head.

Later that night me, Alice, Hazel and Lily were all sitting in a dormitory chatting about meaningless things.

"It bugs me so much how Sirius thinks girls are accessories not humans." Alice huffed. She was a bit feminist. Not like "Woman are better than men" stuff, but like how girls can be treated badly and abused.

"Yeh, me too." Lily agreed. I could tell they were subtly trying to comfort me without actually saying my name. It wasn't really helping. I've been trying to act so strong all this time, it bugged me how I let Sirius know my real feelings with just a few words.

"OH! I have the best idea! You know how Sirius said he wished we tressed like his girlfriends? Let's do it. Let's dress up as one of those girls and see what he does!" Hazel said. Uh oh, she will never rest until we agree.

"Err, no. The last thing I want is to have Sirius Black looking up my skirt" I said firmly.

"Like he doesn't already." Hazel scoffed "Come on! It will be fun!"

"No! Makeup and hair products are so annoying, I can't stand them!" Lily cried

"You don't have to have heaps of hair products Lils, your hair is beautiful anyway. It's only for a day! It will be a laugh! I really want to see the look on his face."

"But what about Frank! He might break up with me if he sees me like that." Alice moaned

"Just tell him before hand." Hazel smiled "These are our last years at Hogwarts! Let's make the most of it!" Damn she's playing to my weakness. She knows I'm afraid of growing old and wasting my life.

"Ok, whatever. I'm in" I said. We needed to have some fun and what's the worst that could happen?

"Me to, It sounds like fun" Alice said. Hazel beamed. Lily scoffed

"You guys are nutters, no way am I dressing up like those Barbies"

"Yes you are. Besides you over-ruled." Hazel smirked "this is going to be so fun!

"Yeh, totally. Come on lets go downstairs, I need to do some homework" Lily said as she stood up and left the dormitory, the other followed suit.

After finishing off homework and chatting to the Marauders the girls decided to go to bed early, they're going to have to get up early tomorrow and puffy eyes do not look good.

They next day we all woke up 1 hour earlier than usual to get ready. I had first shower. When I got out I did a quick spell to instantly dry my hair. While everyone else was taking a shower I decided to get my uniform ready.

I finally decided on my too small, very tight blouse with my tie hanging, undone on my shoulders. My blouse just covered my belly button and hugged my curves perfectly. I wore one of my laciest bras and undone the buttons so you could see a bit of the black lace and when I bent over you could see most of my cleavage. Next was my skirt. I rolled it three times. It just covered my ass. I wore my socks knee high as usual and then you're my 2 inch black heels instead of ballet flats.

Done, I looked in the mirror and groaned. No way am I wearing this! I pulled my skirt down a bit and tied my tie loosely, untied was a bit annoying. Still bad, but I did agree to this.

"Looking HOT! Effie." Alice laughed.

"Yeh, I'd tap that" Hazel joked.

"Oh, I didn't know you swung that way." I laughed.

Ok, everybody was out of the shower. Now I could do my hair and makeup. I left my hair out, putting a charm on it to make it extra shiny. I clipped back a bunch of hair and pushed it forward, making a bob (_A/N I didn't really know how to explain that, you know what I mean right?). _Next was make up. I caked the foundation on, making it obvious that I was wearing it. My eyelids were heavy from having so much mascara and eye shadow and my lips were sticky with lip gloss.

Finished, finally. I don't know how those girls do it every single day.

I walked back into the dormitory. Alice, Lily and Hazel were just finishing up. They looked pretty much the same as me, but Lily had put her hair in a messy ponytail on top of her head and Alice had made her legs look tanned.

"We look so ridiculous." I laughed

"I'm not quite so sure I want to do this anymore" Alice looked self conscious.

"Don't worry, we all look the same." Hazel assured her. "We all look pretty stupid. I can't believe some girls think this is pretty"

"God, I feel like such a prat." Lily glared at Hazel "This was _your_ idea! I didn't want to do this!"

"Shut up guys, let's just go. I can't wait to see their faces." I smirked, Sirius's face to be exact.

We all walked into the common room, the few people who were hanging around or going to breakfast looked at us, gob-smacked.

"Their staring" Lily whispered

"Duh!" Hazel rolled her eyes "Just smile and pretend everything is normal"

I never knew how many boys were at Hogwarts. Just walking through the halls we got more wolf whistles than we ever had before. Do guys actually like this?

"Love the uniforms ladies!" A Hufflepuff seventh year shouted. "But I'd like them better off."

Oh so they like how we showed off our _bodies_. Typical.

We all looked at each other and pretended to giggle and blush. Finally we made it into the Great Hall, getting ready to see everyone's reactions to the prettiest girls in the year acting like common skanks. The reaction was better than expected.

Haha, cliffy, kinda

Kind of weird. I know. But its all fun.

Hazel is a bit crazy.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm disappointed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg! I forgot disclaimers! Well, I don't own anything, jk can even have my ocs for all I care ******

_Previously: _

_Finally we made it into the Great Hall, getting ready to see everyone's reactions to the prettiest girls in the year acting like common skanks. The reaction was better than expected._

Every single head turned towards us. Everybody silent. This only lasted for about a second before whispers filled the silence. People craned their necks to get a good look at us, some even stood up. Eventually people turned back and started chatting again. Everybody knew if Hazel had something to do with it, it was all for laughs.

We sat down next to the marauders. Who were possibly the most stunned of all the people we've seen so far.

"Lil- Lily? Evans! Is that you? I didn't know you were that type of girl" James was absolutely stunned by the love of his life, perfect, probably soon to be head girls' appearance.

"Effie, what do you think you're doing?" Remus hissed, his eyes were always a window into his emotions and right now he was furious.

"Why do you care Remus? You're not my brother or anything" I flicked my hair, something I never do.

"But I'm your cousin!" James started.

"Shut up James"

"Well, personally, I don't know what you guys are complaining about. I love the new look girls, you all look smashing" Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why thank you Sirius, at least some people appreciate all our hard work!" Hazel sniffed, pretending to cry.

"It's alright babe, come here to Uncle Sirius" Hazel leaned her head against Sirius's chest and he patted her back soothingly. As he did so he grinned at Remus, who sighed and rolled his eyes.. Hm, that's interesting.

"Alright, you guys have had your fun. You've embarrassed yourself in front of the entire student body. Now go up to the dormitories and get changed!" Remus was looking very much like my father right now.

"No, I don't think I will actually." I snapped back. Lily gave me a questioning look. We were meant to get changed back after the shock wore off. "I like how I look. I'm going to keep it on all day." Alice groaned and glared at me.

"Let's go to Defence guys." She said. We all got up and walked out of the Hall. I turned around and winked at Peter. He blushed furiously while James and Remus glared at him.

I thought I was being showered with notes in all of my classes. Boys asking me out, girls calling me a slut, girls telling me they'll never get over the look on the Marauders face, Remus and James threatening me.

At lunch Lily would not stop complaining to me.

"I haven't been able to concentrate in class at all! If this comes up in NEWTS I'm a gonner. And it's all your fault!" Lily rubbed her temples, apparently she was quite stressed.

"Give it a break Lily, we're in sixth year!"

"I don't care! I'm going to the library! At least intellectual people will be there!" She hissed.

Just as she was leaving the Marauders, Hazel and Alice entered. James turned around to watch her storm out.

"Man I love that girl when she's angry." He sighed, sitting down next to me "Her face scrunches up, it's so cute!"

"Excuse me, did you just say "cute" like a freaking girl?" Sirius looked at James in disbelief "You are so whipped man."

"Um, yeh. Haven't you noticed Pads?" Remus said, laughing. James rolled his eyes

"Whatever Padfoot, everybody knows about your crush" He smirked. Sirius looked confused.

"Err, what crush?" He looked confused

"Damn, I was bluffing"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the day ended. We all raced up to our dormitory, Sirius running with us, begging us not to change, washed all the makeup and hair products off. Took off the uniforms and changed into something a bit more comfortable and had a nice, long shower.

"That was so pointless" Lily grumbled

"Are you kidding? I don't think Greg Powell will ever look at you the same way again." Lily scowled, offended "I mean it in a good way. He was dazzled by your appearance." Hazel said, smirking.

"Greg Powell? As in Gregory Powell?" I asked

"The very one."

"Ohmegod. Lily, you are so lucky. Do you have any idea how amazingly hot that boy is? Good-looks, smart, seventh year, charm, he's a package deal" I sighed. I wish he payed attention to me!

"Really?" Lily giggled "Hm, maybe this was a good idea after all."

"Of course it was a good idea! It was my idea." Hazel laughed, as she started to dry her hair and straighten it.

"Yeh and the boy's reactions were funny." Alice laughed. She had just come out of the shower. "Listen, I promised I'd meet up with Frank, he hasn't seen me all week." She quickly brushed her hair and raced down to the common room.

"They saw each other yesterday? For like, 2 hours!" Lily exclaimed. Hazel laughed.

"Sirius looked pleased, didn't he?" Hazel mused.

"Well, he did get his wish" I said. _I_ wish that boys mind wasn't so shallow. We could really be friends. I wish he was like how he was in potions _all_ the time.

"Yeh, he couldn't take his eyes off you Effie" Hazel smirked.

"Yeh, or Lily or Alice or you." I snapped. I hated it how everyone thought I still liked him. We broke up nearly a year ago! "I'm going down to the common room. You coming?"

"Yeh, I have nothing else to do. Come on Lily."

We all skipped down the stairs and into the Common room, squishing on to the couch, chatting about the day. Most people had gotten over our little stunt, but some still gave us weird looks.

"Hello girls, what are you doing out of your uniforms?" Sirius walked up to us, pouting. He sniffed "I liked it!"

"That's exactly why we changed Black, go away" I said angrily.

"No, actually I came up to ask whether you want to play a little game with Me, James and Remus."

"What about Peter" Hazel wondered

"Remedial Potions or something. Anyway do you want to play?" Sirius asked again.

"What kind of game?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"It's just a little child's game"

"Like tag or hide-and-seek?" Hazel asked

"Hmm, move up a few years" Sirius grinned.

"What? Spin-the-bottle or something?" I laughed. That game was for twelve year olds; no way would Sirius want to play it.

"Exactly!"

"No way, that game is so childish!" Lily said

"Come on Evans! Live a little. We are children! Let's act like. Stop trying to act older or wiser or-"

"Ok, Ok. We'll play if you shut up!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. Sirius mimed zipping his lips.

"Show us the way!" Hazel looked a bit excited, typical.

We walked for about ten minutes. Sirius stopped suddenly, making me run into him. He glared at me, making me blush and mutter "sorry". Hazel smirked.

"Can I talk know." Sirius asked, his voice was a little whiney. We nodded. "Ok, good. Well this is it!"

"What's it?"

"Shut up Effie and let me explain. This is the room of requirement. James and Remus are already in there, so all we have to do is knock." Sirius explained.

"Oh, yeh with all the doors around us!" This was an odd corridor. There were no doors in it. There are usually 4 or 5 doors in one corridor.

"The door is hidden! This is the Room of Requirement! We discovered it in second year, while running away from some seventh year Slytherins." Sirius looked excited. He walked up to a random bit of wall and knocked, to my surprise a door appeared, and opened.

"Sirius, and girls, why am I not surprised?" Remus said, laughing. "Come in"

We walked into the room. It pretty much looked like a sitting room. There were just a few couches and a bookshelf with books about Animaguses and werewolves. What a weird combination.

"Well, I thought we'd play a game!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"What kind of game? A drinking game?" James looked hopeful.

"Err, no. Spin-the-bottle" Sirius grinned. James looked even happier.

"Excellent, except no incest!" He said

"I agree with that" I said, nodding.

"Does Effie count as my sister?" Remus looked a little nervous.

"No!" Sirius's grin widened, he looked evil.

"Aw, Remmie, I'm offended!" I pretended to look hurt.

"Oh, please" Remus laughed "And don't call me that!" I laughed too.

We all sat in a circle. I strategically sat next to Sirius, so it was impossible for the bottle to land on both of us. Hazel obviously noticed this.

"I think we should spin it twice! If the cap end lands on you, you have to kiss the other person it lands on. Oh, and if it's same gender just a peck on the lips. Agreed? And whatever happens in this room doesn't ever leave this room!" Hazel grinned evilly. I glared at her. Some friend!

"Agreed" we all said.

James spun the bottle. It landed on Hazel. She looked a little scared. She spun it a second time and it landed on Lily.

"Come here you" She laughed and pecked Lily on the lips, in a completely friendly way. Sirius wolf whistled and they glared at him.

Sirius spun it this time. It landed on me. I looked up horrified, everyone was smirking at me. I spun it again and it landed on, James. I sighed, relieved and kissed him on the cheek. James spun it again and it landed on Lily. He looked a little hopeful. Lily spun it and it landed on..... Remus!

"Oh god!" Lily looked at Remus apologetically. "But, we're friends!"

"We're all friends Lily, come on, it's just a kiss." Sirius laughed.

Lily leaned in, their lips barely touched before she backed away. James was glaring at Remus, who looked apologetically at him.

"What! That was nothing, did spit even mix?" Sirius looked disappointed.

"Yuk! Sirius! And yes it did!" Lily looked a little nauseous, so did Remus. Apparently they were just friends, wasn't very obvious though was it? I'm being sarcastic by the way.

Ok, Ok, on with the show!" Sirius looked like he was in heaven.

Lily spun the bottle, it landed on Sirius, he grinned. He spun it. If it lands on me I'm going to die. The bottle started to slow. James, Lily, Hazel, Sirius and finally it stopped on... Me. Great!

Everybody started to grin evilly. Oh god! I'm stuck in a secret room with a bunch of evil maniacs.

"No! This game is stupid! I don't like it, I'm leaving "I tried to stand up, but everybody held me down.

"You agreed!" Lily smirked, still bitter about having to kiss Remus. I looked around, desperately trying to get someone to stand up for me.

"Come on Effie, you know this isn't any more enjoyable for you as it is for me." Sirius said impatiently.

"Whatever Sirius, as long as it's a snog, you'll take it." I glared at him, he shrugged. "Ok, I'll do it."

"It's not like you have a choice." Hazel laughed.

Sirius leaned in. Eventually our lips touched. Disgusting. Disgusting. Kind of nice, whoa this boy could snog! I forgot. Ew, imagine all the girls who've kissed his lips? He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I don't really know why I didn't object, this kind of felt right. Because it's familiar, I assured myself. James coughed loudly and we broke apart. Both of us were breathing heavily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Pov

"Whatever Sirius, as long as it's a snog, you'll take it." I shrugged, true. "Ok, I'll do it." She said. Finally! God she's annoying sometimes.

"It's not like you have a choice." Hazel laughed. That girl is hot! Like H-O-T. I can't believe I haven't gone out with her. But whenever I think about it I feel weird. I guess I'm more of a fan of blondes.

I leaned in, Effie did to. When our lips touched I felt something. I don't really know what it is. But that has never happened before with any other girl. I pulled her closer to me and she tangled her hand in my hair. This felt so right! It was so different to every other girl. And that scent of hers was intoxicating. Strawberries and cinnamon. James coughed and we broke apart. I looked into Effie's eyes, and realised that I just kissed Effie Fraiser, the girl that gets on my nerves every day. Not just kissed, enjoyed that kiss! EW! I'm so retarded!

Effie blushed, Hazel and Lily were smirking. She glared at them and they stifled their laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effie Pov

Hazel and Lily were looking at me, smirking. I glared at them and they began to laugh. God! I hate them sometimes.

James was looking at Sirius, trying to read his thoughts. Sirius just turned his head away from him and said "So, who's next? I'll spin" He spun the bottle, it landed on Hazel. She looked excited. Blimey that girl was up for anything. She then spun the bottle again and it landed on... Remus. She blushed, suddenly looking a bit more shy. I raised my eyebrows at her smirking. We are going to talk tonight!

Remus leaned in and kissed her, it was pretty short but when they broke apart they were both blushing furiously and avoided eye contact with each other. Lily and I started to giggle but the glare from Hazel shut us up, when Hazel gets angry, she gets angry!

Next was James and Sirius, which was very amusing. They were both furious and ended up only kissing each other on the cheek, refusing to do anymore. James was non-stop complaining about it.

"Oh, please James, you loved it!" I said, everybody was on the floor laughing. Never before has anyone ever seen James Potter and Sirius Black blush and have nothing to say.

"If any of you tell anyone this, I will personally feed you to the Dementors!" Sirius hissed "It will ruin my reputation!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Siri-bear" Remus said teasingly. "Ok, moving on. I'll spin next." He obviously didn't want any more action tonight. It landed on Lily, she groaned. She spun it and it landed on, James! He looked over the moon. She looked horrified.

"What! Has this bottle been tampered with or something? First Sirius and Effie now Me and James? You have got to be kidding me!" She looked at the bottle accusingly.

"No Lily, come on now, it's your turn!" I said, smirking. She glowered at me, knowing I meant it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"I've already had my turn!" She ground out.

"Whatever! Off you go, a quick games a good game!" Sirius looked excited. He probably never thought this game could cause so much drama.

Lily leaned into James, squeezing her eyes shut and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away.

"Good enough for me." James grinned.

"Come on girls, let's go to bed. We have to talk!" Hazel said. We all got up and sneaked back up the Gryffindor tower.

Once we were all in our pyjamas we sat down on Hazel's bed.

"So what happened? I can't believe you left without telling me for like 2 hours!" Alice was pretty annoyed that we had abandoned her

"You had Frank! Besides, you're lucky you missed out! It wasn't very fun." Lily said angrily.

"Why? What happened?"

"Lily had to kiss James!"

"WHAT! Oh. My. God! And I missed it? Annoying much? Did you like it?" Alice was practically jumping up and down.

"No, I mean, sure he was a great kisser. But it was James Potter. It was like kissing my enemy. It was kissing my enemy!" Lily moaned

"Oh please, you loved it!" I said teasing her.

"Don't ever say that again Effie Fraiser! Or I swear I'll, I'll do.... something!" Lily threatened.

"Oh, scary!" I pretended to look horrified.

"Anyway, what happened next?" Alice wanted all the information she could get

"Effie kissed Sirius, James and Sirius kissed and Hazel kissed Remus" Lily explained

"Whoa, what a soap opera! Are you sure the bottle wasn't charmed or anything?" Alice asked.

"By who? Oh! Effie, what was going on with that kiss with Sirius? That was getting pretty intense; you would have started taking each other's clothes off if James didn't break you apart." Hazel smirked.

"Nothing! He's just a good kisser! And what was with you blushing when you and Remus hooked up Hazel?" Payback time.

"What? Remus made Hazel blush? But no-one ever makes Hazel blush! What's going on?" Alice looked at us curiously

"Nothing! Let's go to bed now, I'm tired!" Hazel pushed us off her bed and turned all the lamps out with her wand

"Touchy" Lily whispered.

"I heard that!"

**A/n**

**OHHH**

**I sense a bit of roooooooooomance! I might do a bit of point-of-view switching next chap.**

**Oh, and missgw... i think somebody that will interest you might appear in a few chapters time. Stay tuned!**

**Review review review.. I need the moral support! I'm dying here! If you have any ideas, feel free to share them!**

**Oh, and i take back what i said**

**I love my ocs, specially hazel!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already? God, time flies when your having fun! Am I switching tense? I'm so sorry if I am, I know at first I was past tense. But now i switch heaps. So sorry, I'm such an idiot and a fool and you guys should hand me from a fan or put me in a weird white room until I learn to keep the same tense. Sorry!**

Hazel Pov

I woke up one dreary, cold morning. It reminded me painfully that the summer was over and winter was creeping in. I hated winter, it was cold. I hate cold. I have to wear heaps of clothes, which is uncomfortable. It also means school and that the summer holidays were gone, not to be seen until, well, summer. Winter got me daydreaming about days spent in Italy, sunbathing on the beaches, meeting cute Italian guys, drinking coffee shots, eating delicious food, spending time with my Italian family, who are much more fun than my father's if I'm being honest with myself. I even missed just being able to wear a t-shirt and shorts and not have to cover myself from head to toe in stupid coats and gloves. Winter was stupid, plus it made getting out of bed ten times harder.

"HAZEL! GET OUT OF BED! IT'S EIGHT THIRTY; SCHOOL STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!" The sweet voice of Lily Evans screamed at me.

"No, I'm in comfy" I mumbled into my pillow.

"What on earth is comfy?" Lily asked.

"It's when you're comfortable and you-"I stopped talked, too tired to keep going.

"Get up!" Lily screamed again. She tore my blankets off. I just pulled my mattress cover off the mattress and slipped into it.

"Hazel, that's gross!" I could almost hear Lily wrinkle her nose and roll her eyes.

"Why it's my bed!"

"Still in bed is she" Came the sound of Effie's voice from the bathroom. "Here, I'll get her up." Uh oh, a scrunched up my face, preparing myself for the water that was about to be poured on my face. Instead..

"_Accio Hazel_!" I was instantly pulled off my bed by some invisible force and slammed into the dresser, next to Effie. Lily was on the floor laughing.

"Effie Fraiser, I hate you" I moaned, in serious pain, after being whammed into a woken dresser.

"At least your awake now!" Lily said brightly "Come on Effie, let's go to breakfast." They both left laughing.

"So you attempt to murder me then not even wait!" I called after them! "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!"

"What on earth is happening up here?" It was a male voice. What the fuck? I turned my head to see Sirius Black leaning on the door frame, looking at my crumpled body.

"I'm dead, leave me alone!" I said dramatically.

"Aw, poor baby! Grandpa Sirius will come help."

"I thought you were Uncle Sirius?"

"Whatever _you_ want."

"Ok, Siri-bear"

"Except that."

Sirius helped me to my feet. I checked my body for any marks and saw a bruise beginning to form on the lower part of my back, already!

"Ouch that's gonna hurt in the morning!" Sirius looked at it closely.

"Yeh I know- wait! What are you doing here! I'm in my bloody pyjamas!" I looked down at my skimpy singlet and shorts. "Get out!"

"Some thanks!" Sirius pretended to look hurt. "I was hoping for a kiss"

"Whatever Siri-bear, go away, I need to get changed" I said, shooing him out.

"I'd rather stay if that's alright with-AHHHH" I pushed him down the stairs.

"Some thanks!" He groaned. "I hate you!"

"Love you too Siri-bear" I flashed him a grin and skipped back into my dormitory to get changed.

"Women" I heard him mutter.

Breakfast was a short affair. By short I mean running into the Great Hall, grabbing a piece of toast and running out. To Herbology. With Amos. I sighed, Amos was everything I wanted, good-looks and a nice personality, somebody I knew I could trust. But that was just it. He was too good. Fairy-tales end where they do for a reason, because after finding the perfect guy you life becomes... to perfect. There's nothing exciting in my life anymore, except for last night. That was fun! If it makes any sense, I'm bored of Amos being perfectly understanding that I don't want to have sex yet or that my friends are the most important thing in my life to me and he needs to get along with them (well, if he didn't get along with my friends I would dump him on the spot, maybe that was a good thing. He waits for me to make the first moves, it's boring. I want somebody in-between Sirius and Amos. That's _my_ perfect man.

Also I feel really guilty about cheating on Amos. I think I need to break things off with him, good thing my Herbology partner is Alice.

After Herbology ended I told Alice I'd meet her in Transfiguration and walked up to Amos, who had been trying to catch my eye all lesson.

"Hey, Amos can I talk to you for a minute" I asked quietly.

"Sure baby. I'll see you guys later" He gave his friends a thumbs up when I led him behind the Greenhouse. Oh god, this was gonna be harder than I thought. As soon as we were out of sight he grabbed my hand and leaned into kiss me, I quickly turned my face so his lips landed on my cheek. He looked very surprised and a bit hurt.

"Listen Amos, I don't think things are working out between us, I'm sorry." I said quickly, trying to get it all out before he could interrupt.

"What! What did I do?" He looked angry.

"It's not you, it's me." I began

"Don't start with that bullshit. What the fuck did I do?" I guess he doesn't take break ups very well.

"I have to go, Alice is expecting me."

"HAZEL!" He screamed after me. I quickly crossed the grounds and practically ran to the Transfiguration room when I got inside the castle. As soon as I entered the room I slumped in a seat next to Lily.

"Why are you late? Alice arrived ages ago." Lily was looking at me suspiciously. "She said you went behind the greenhouses with Amos, Honestly Hazel, that's so immature!"

"I _dumped_ Amos" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, this doesn't have anything to do with kissing Remus does it?"

"No and Yes, I felt bad about cheating on him, and I was bored! Amos is to perfect for me." I muttered.

"OH! I forgot you had a boyfriend!" Lily looked at me disapprovingly "You should've said something."

"I didn't want to! That was fun! Amos isn't"

"That's mean Hazel Davies and you know it" Lily looked at me angrily.

"I never said it was nice." Lily opened her mouth to reply, but McGonagall walked in that second. Good timing.

That lunch time Amos was making out with some other Hufflepuff chick, I rolled my eyes. As if I would be jealous of that trash.

Remus was looking at Amos, apparently confused. I smiled

"I dumped him, don't worry."

"Oh, I was wondering why you weren't sad." He said chuckling. Then realisation dawned on his face, his smile dropped.

"You cheated on him! With me! Why didn't you say anything?" He hissed.

"Jeez, you sound like Lily, you guys should totally shag." The thought of Lily and Remus together mad me a little angry.

"Is that why you broke up with him?" Remus snarled.

"No, well, Yes. I felt guilty about it, but I was gonna dump him soon, I promise. He wasn't very interesting."

"Oh, well. You still should have said something!"

"Pfft, whatever, you enjoyed it!" I winked playfully. He blushed.

Remus Pov

Hazel walked into the Great Hall and sat next to me. As she ate she watched the Hufflepuff table the whole time. I turned to see what she was looking at, Amos snogging Candy, Sirius's old girlfriend. Why wasn't Hazel storming over to them or bursting into tears?

"I dumped him, don't worry." She smiled. Oh right, because it's Hazel.

"Oh, I was wondering why you weren't sad." I thought back to last night, I can't believe I kissed her. I hated this little crush I had on her. She was beautiful, smart, witty, funny, hot, cool, sweet, oh and hot! I was glad she dumped Amos, he didn't deserve her. Hang on, she dumped him. Today, that means..

"You cheated on him! With me! Why didn't you say anything?" I hissed, she looked a little guilty, but not nearly as guilty as she should have been. She cheated on him for goodness sake! This is why I'll never ask her out. She can't commit.

"Jeez, you sound like Lily, you guys should totally shag." Ew! Shagging Lily would be like shagging Effie, which would be like shagging a sister. Whoa! So many disgusting images in my mind right now!

"Is that why you broke up with him?" It came out a bit nastier than I would have liked. But she needs a reality check; she can't go around hooking up with whoever she wants!

"No, well, Yes. I felt guilty about it, but I was gonna dump him soon, I promise. He wasn't very interesting." That's another reason why I would never ask her out. She would get bored of me to easily.

"Oh, well. You still should have said something!"

"Pfft, whatever, you enjoyed it!" She winked, I blushed. True.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night James, Sirius, Peter and I were all lying in our beds, talking.

"Who do you think the hottest girl in the school is?" Peter asked.

"Lily" James answered at once.

"Hazel" I said. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Just ask her out Moony!" Sirius said "I do it all the time!"

"It's not like I've never had a girlfriend Padfoot, I know how it works!" I said angrily. "Anyway, she'll reject me, she thinks of me as a friend."

"You don't know that, Just ask her, if she says let's just be friends, then be friends, if she says yes, well..." James pointed out.

"Even if she does accept, she'll dump me soon after. She dumped Amos today because he was "too perfect". That's what she said to Lily!" I muttered.

"You talk to Lily today?" James said, interested "What else did she say?"

"Never mind, Sirius you never answered Peters question." I tried to change the subject. Lily was never a fun topic when James was around. If I hear how perfect she in one more time I'll beat him to a pulp with a rubber chicken!

Sirius was silent.

"Sirius, we know you're not asleep mate, why can't you answer the question, you've seen all the girls up close."

"Well, probably, I mean, _just_ looks, nothing more-" Sirius rambled on

"Spit it out!" I said.

"Probably Effie." Sirius muttered, barely audible.

"OHH. SIRIUS AND EFFIE SITTING IN A TREE F-U-C-K-I-N-G" James shouted, I'm pretty sure the whole house heard it.

"Shut up you bastard!" Sirius roared. Suddenly a big, black dog pounced on James, snarling and snapping its jaws an inch away from James's face.

"AHHH IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" James looked horrified. I'm surprised McGonagall didn't come see what was going on, then I realised she probably just though we were planning some weird prank.

"Get off him Padfoot, calm down!" I pulled the dog off James's, who looked quite pale. The dog transformed back into Sirius, who looked murderous.

"Great! Now the whole house thinks I'm in love with Effie fucking Fraiser!" He looked ready to punch James's.

"God, it was just a joke, way to overreact!" James snorted.

"Let's go see what the girls heard" Sirius jumped up.

"What no, I want to go to bed" James moaned.

"_Acci-"_Sirius started.

"Ok, I'm coming!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily Pov

Alice, Effie, Hazel and I were all tucked into our beds.

"So Lily, what's happening with Greg? Hazel asked.

"Nothing much, yet. We were flirting all through Ancient Runes though. He's so cute!" I sighed. Greg was now my all time crush. He was the cutest boy I've ever met! I wish he'd just ask me out though!

"You're so lucky Lily. I wish a guy was interested in me!" Effie moaned. She hadn't dated anybody since Sirius. I think she's still in love with him, even if she doesn't know it yet. In fact, many boys have displayed interest but she's turned them all down, claiming she didn't feel any chemistry between them. When we ask her why she doesn't give them a chance she either goes temporarily deaf or quickly changes the topic.

"Yeh, I wish he'd hurry up and ask me out though!" I said. "What about you Hazel? See anyone you fancy yet?"

"Honestly Lily, she dumped Amos today!" Alice cut in before Hazel could answer.

"But she hasn't liked him for a while; otherwise she wouldn't have hooked up with Remus last night." I smirked.

"Actually, I think Remus is kinda cute." Hazel said, looking around at us for some advice.

"Oh! Hazel, that's so cool! You could get married to him and we could be like, sisters!" Effie exclaimed, looking excited. For once.

"Technically he's not your sister."

"Same difference." Effie said "We have to get you to together."

Hazel blushed

"You've been blushing a lot lately Hazel, whenever Remus is around or we're talking about him. Hmmm" I said, pretending to think about it, when it was totally obvious this was more than a crush.

"Anyway, what's going on with you and Frank Alice?" Hazel said, changing the subject.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to take an interest in my life! We did it. Like DID it!" Alice looked over the moon.

"OH MY GOD! First person to shag! Right guys?" I looked at around at them, Hazel and Effie looked guilty. WHAT?

"Remember that Italian guy I was telling you guys about on the train? Well, yeh we did it. It was really romantic." Hazel looked a bit sad "I was really sad we had to break things off, maybe I'll see him next summer. Well, that is if I don't start seeing Remus first." She stuck her tongue out playfully

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I didn't want you guys to think I was a slut." Hazel mumbled.

"Of course we wouldn't think that darling!" Alice looked at her kindly. Before turning to Effie and looking at her sharply "What about you miss? You haven't had any relationship since Sirius, or have you been secretly shagging guys in broom closets?"

"No! Of course not! It was well, Sirius." Effie said faintly. I gasped.

"God Effie, you were fifteen!"

"So? I was old enough to make my own decisions. We had been going out for six months!" She looked angry.

"I know, I didn't mean it that way but- OH, I'm the only virgin here!" Lily looked embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Lily, you just haven't found the one yet, we all did it with people we love. Right?" She looked at Effie and Hazel, mainly Effie though.

"Yes!" They both said at once. Hazel in love? I didn't know she had it in her. And I never knew Effie felt so strongly for Sirius, him cheating on her must have really torn her up inside, she always acted like she didn't care, but obviously she did, a lot.

Suddenly we heard James Potter's voice as it rang throughout the Tower.

"OHH. SIRIUS AND EFFIE SITTING IN A TREE F-U-C-K-I-N-G" He shouted. Whoa, bad timing. Effie blushed instantly.

We were all silent, Hazel was stifling a giggle.

"Talk about ironic" She whispered to me.

"Shut up you bastard!" he heard Sirius shout back. We could hear growls coming from their room.

"AHHH IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" What on earth was happening in there? We all burst out laughing.

"Shut up guys." Effie whispered.

Next thing we knew the Marauders were in our dormitory. All with topless with tracksuit pants on.

"What did you hear?" Sirius snarled.

"Only that you and Effie are apparently fucking in a tree" Hazel laughed.

"James was just joking." He assured us all, but he was staring at Effie, who nodded, looking a little relieved but still shocked, why did he say it in the first place?

I was watching James, who was laughing with Remus. Blimey, James had a really good body. I guess quidditch _is_ a good thing, best invention ever! He noticed me staring, I looked away, blushing. I hope Greg has a body like _that. _Then he'd be the perfect guy! I also noticed Hazel practically drooling over Remus's body, not noticing that he had also caught her staring. He began to fidget uncomfortably, which caused Hazel to come back down to earth.

"Ok, Get out! We want to go to bed!" Hazel said, blushing (again). Shoving them out the door.

"Ok, don't push me down the stair again!" Sirius sounded a little scared.

"Goodnight guys" I mumbled.

"Goodnight."

**Long chapter today******

**Ok, you guys aren't really reviewing much. I won't say stuff like 5 reviews and I update blah blah blah coz that's gayyyy**

**But! If you do review I will send you a marauder special delivery.. and for those who don't review get peter, when he is old and fat or one of James's bones. Which is gross.**

**If you don't review consider yourself a disappointment ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been writing so much!**

**Read and review, thankyou**

**Chapter 6! P.s remember james and effie are cousins**

**Omg I was just looking at this black family tree on Google, and apparently Sirius parents were like cousins or something! And James and Sirius great grandparents were brothers! And Harrys related to Millicent bulstrode! This is so fun. All the pureblood names are in here, weasely (as we know), Longbottom, rosier, Macmillan! Flint, yaxley, crouch, malfoy (of course) **

Effie Pov

_A man and a woman sat in a large lounge room, both staring at a young boy of about sixteen intently. There was tension in the room. It was like the calm before the storm._

"_Sirius, I hear you have been fraternizing with that werewolf again, I don't want to hear it! I have half a mind to complain to Dumbledore about letting that, that __**thing**__ into Hogwarts!" The man said to the boy. Both had coal black hair and stormy grey eyes._

"_You wouldn't dare! He would start asking questions about how you know this, wouldn't like everyone to know that Fenrir Greyback is a family friend would you?" Sirius snapped back._

"_How dare you speak to your father like that? You are a disgrace to the Black family. After all we've given you, especially after being sorted into Gryffindor! I have never felt so much shame in my life." The woman glared at her son. "Now you're making friends with blood traitors and filth! Why can't you act like Regulus? Why can't you set an example?" _

"_Shut up! I never wanted to be part of the 'Noble House of Black'. I'm so sick of your shit!" Sirius shouted at his parents._

"_Don't ever talk like that again young man!" Orion Black roared at Sirius._

"_YOU DON'T EVEN GET IT DO YOU? You think that muggle-borns aren't people and if you don't support Voldemort your bad. You sit here, rejoicing that people are being killed every day. You think we should rid the world of muggle-borns? If we do that there will be no more wizards! Wizards will die out, leaving untrained muggle borns to blow up the world or something when they get angry! You're not going to win this war. I can't sit here and just listen to you guys talk about it! You make me sick!" Sirius yelled. Leaving his parents quite stunned, he stormed out, packed his trunk and walked out of the house leaving this place for good._

"_Where are you going?" Regulus called out to him._

"_Away from you!" Sirius didn't even turn around to look at his little brother, whose eyes started to well up with tears._

I woke up. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. What was that?

I quickly debated whether to ask Sirius whether this was true or not. I could be having visions, but I've never even taken Divination. Lily said Sirius has been having some family problems, what if this was the result? Does it count as a vision if it's already happened?

I did a quick spell to show the time. 3:02 appeared in smoky, green letters before fading away. I don't know why, but I didn't think this could wait until the morning. I won't be able to talk to him privately then. I walked up to the boy's sixth year dormitory and knocked on the door.

"What?" I heard somebody mumble.

"Get the door mum"

"James! Somebody's at the door!"

"Oh"

The door opened. James was squinting at me (he didn't have his glasses on).

"Oh, Effie, it's you. What are you doing here at this time of night?" James asked

"I need to speak to Sirius" James waited for a few moments "Privately" I added. James raises an eyebrow. "Not like that you fool!"

"Oh ok. Sirius, get up Effie wants to talk." James threw a shoe at Sirius's bed.

"Describe talking" Sirius mumbled.

"Like she says something, you say something" James explained.

"Oh, that's not very fun. Can't it wait til the morning?"

"No, I need to talk now!" I said firmly.

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming." Sirius got out of his bed and walked down to the common room. "What do you want to talk about Fraiser, it must be really important."

"Yeh, It is. Well I had this dream-"Effie described her dream to Sirius, who grew less and less tired and more shocked by the second. "So, did this happen or not?" I asked after I had finished my story.

Sirius sat in silence for a moment before answering "yes, how did you know?"

"I didn't I just dreamed about it and I had a feeling this was something big, so I came to tell you."

For the first time ever, Sirius was silent, to shocked to say anything. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh, Sirius. I'm so sorry." I move a bit closer to him.

"Sorry, Family is just really important to me. Before I went to Hogwarts my parents loved me, I showed early signs of magic and could control it before I was six, they thought I had real potential. Then I came back from Hogwarts, telling them about how nice Muggle-borns are and how I'd made friends with a Potter. They were furious; shut me in my room for days. I couldn't work out why they were doing this to me. I loved them. Slowly I realised they were bad people. Every holiday was torture. I tried replacing them with James, Remus and Peter, but it was never the same." Sirius whispered. So this was Sirius's weak spot. Family. He was always so outgoing, fun and happy, except for when he teased me. I was so shocked that he was opening up to me like this.

"Not even James knew how bad my family actually were until I appeared on his doorstep last summer. I wish I was born into the Potters, then they could be my true family."

"We _are_ your family Sirius. Remus, Peter, Lily, Hazel, Alice and every Potter relative. We all love you, no matter what type of people your family are. We may not be blood related, and you may not ever be able to completely replace your own family, but we will always be here.

"Thankyou" Sirius mumbled. I hugged him. Sirius was a friend of mine, deep down, he always was. Sometimes you have to put aside your differences when a friend is in need.

We stayed like that for an hour, finally Sirius said he should probably go up to his dormitory.

From then on Sirius and I were friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being friends with Sirius was odd. I've never actually been friends with him, we were acquaintances, a couple, enemies and then we just tried to avoid eachother. I've never actually seen the fun, loving side to Sirius properly; he cares much more for his friends than his girlfriends. He was extremely funny and witty. I was non-stop laughing when I was with him. Ever since our little discussion, he always comes to me when he has a problem, even if they are as small as if he wants to ask a girl out. When he does this however I just slap his arm playfully and tell him off for asking for my advice when he knows the girl is dying to go out with him. The rest of our friends were very confused by our sudden friendship, but eventually got over it, seeing as life was more peaceful without us always snapping at eachother, Lily and James was enough to last us a lifetime.

"Effie, you need a boyfriend!" Sirius declared one boring evening, it was snowing outside and the common room was unusually quiet. The seventh years were having an annual winter ball, so some people were there, including Alice, who went with frank and Hazel, who went rather reluctantly with a Hufflepuff boy and Lily, who was now going out with Greg. Leaving me alone with the boys.

"No I don't" I sighed.

"Yeh, she doesn't" James agreed, glaring at Sirius, Remus nodded.

"On second thought, I think I do need one, maybe it will stop you guys from being so darn protective over me!" I huffed.

"Yeh Prongs, I don't think I'll ever recover after you beat me up in fifth year. I'm your best friend!" Sirius said.

"You deserved it" James muttered under his breath. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Sirius rolled his eyes, we've both gotten over eachother and I've forgiven him for what he did, I don't understand why our friends are still angry at Sirius for cheating on to me.

"Well, I'm thinking a Ravenclaw, their kind, like Hufflepuff but not idiots. We have to watch out for the intellectual snobs though- I GOT IT! Zachary Riley!"

"No, he's already got a girlfriend." It wasn't true, but I didn't like him.

"Oh, well how about... I don't know!" Sirius sighed. "Why don't you just say yes to the first person who asks you out tomorrow and see what happens."

"Nobody ever asks-"I began

"Bullshit, Alex Ross asked you out yesterday at Potions and you turned him down."

"I don't like Alex though!"

"Well obviously. You have to give them a chance." Sirius said "Tomorrow, you will have a date!"

"If anyone asks me that is." Did he honestly think somebody will ask me tomorrow?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Great, just great, I have a date with Zachary Riley. Sirius was appalled at my little white lie and didn't talk to me for an hour, then we had charms, where I sat next to him and he got bored.

"I can't believe you're going on a date! Finally! Where is it?" Alice squealed. I was getting ready for my date, which happened to be the same night Zach asked me. Lily and Hazel were looking a little jealous. Zachary was almost as good looking as the Marauders, if not better.

"I think we're going to the Astronomy tower." I said. Hazel raised her eyebrows

"That place is pretty secluded. I thought you were just having dinner."

"We are! God. That place isn't just for shagging." I rolled my eyes. I was dressed in a short black dress and cute kitten heels. It wasn't very fancy, but not too casual. I had light makeup and a few bits of jewellery. My blonde hair had been brushed (Alice's idea) and had loose curls in it.

"You look gorgeous!" Alice, Hazel and Lily all said together. We laughed. This was fun. I haven't gotten dressed up in such a long time.

"When and where is he meeting you?" Lily asked

"5 minutes, at the portrait hole." I said. "I better go down."

I walked down the stairs and into the common room, James stood up instantly, apparently angry that I was going on a date with a guy who was quite well known for going through the ladies almost as quickly as Sirius.

"You dress is too short. Your heels are too high and could you put anymore makeup on?" James said as soon as I walked over to them. I glared at him, offended.

"I've worn much shorter clothes and these heels are only an inch high. And my makeup is perfectly fine thank you!" I snapped at him.

"He doesn't mean it Effie, you look beautiful." Remus said.

"Yeh, you do." Sirius agreed, I blushed.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later, don't wait up!" I winked. James and Remus looked like they were about to explode.

Zach was already waiting for me.

"You look gorgeous." He said, kissing me on the cheek. "Come on, the view from the Astronomy tower is beautiful at night, and I got some house elves to make us dinner."

"Oh wow, that's so cool."

The view was beautiful, you could see the Black lake, shimmering in the light of the half full moon, The grounds also looked spectacular from up here.

"I wish it was full moon, that would make the view twice as beautiful." Zach said as we gazed at the stars.

"I don't" I said a little too quickly. "I mean, I don't really like the full moon." It was true. I could never sleep when it was full moon, knowing Remus was in serious pain.

"Scared of the werewolves?" Zach teased, I forced a laugh. "Let's have dinner before it gets cold."

The dinner was simple pasta and the desert was a delicious chocolate cake. Zach was actually a really nice guy, he kept conversation the whole time, keeping a nice balance between me talking and him talking. He also had loads of funny stories about his insanely big family.

"Well I was just sitting there the whole time. Mum had put me and my twin sister, Gabrielle in charge to look after the kids. But they were uncontrollable; we usually have to hire 2 babysitters. Johnny started screaming for Mum half way through dinner and started throwing his spaghetti everywhere, then Lucy, who's two, joined in, Eventually eight of the twelve kids were throwing their dinner all across the room. Gaby was trying to calm them down, but it was useless, once they started they'd never stop. Of course Evie and Daniel were also trying to help calm them down, seeing as their 15 and 14, but it was useless, the other eight kids were on a sugar high from the cordial. The only thing to do was to call Mum. She went ballistic. Never seen her that mad, made us all clean it up, even though she could have just waved her wand and fixed it up!" Zach shook his head. I was in fits of laughter. "So tell me about your family."

"It's nowhere near as exciting as yours, just me and my twin brother." I said shrugging.

"You have a twin? What a coincidence! I've never seen him though."

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts, He goes to Beauxbatons."

"Why?" Zack asked, curious.

"It's like a family tradition for at least one family member to go there, my grandmother is French and is half veela or something. So mum and dad gave us both French lessons, I couldn't get the hang of it, but Josh was pretty much fluent by his third year of lessons, so he got to go there and I got to go to Hogwarts. I never usually see him, he likes to spend time with our grandma, he speaks French better than he speaks English nowadays."

"Oh, you're part veela? That explains your beauty" I blushed.

"My hair is more golden then veela hair though, my aunty got more of my grandmothers looks than my mum." He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

He checked his watch. "God! Is that the time! It's almost 12:30! Time flies!"

"Wow" I whispered.

He walked me back to the portrait hole.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" We stood there, looking into each other's eyes. He leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft. I instantly deepened the kiss, twirling my fingers in his brown hair. The portrait hole opened and we broke apart.

"James" I hissed "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course!" He said cheerfully. He then he glared at Zach.

"I better be going Effie, see you later." He kissed me on the cheek and practically ran down the corridor.

"I hate you, " I said, stamping up the stairs to the dormitories

"Love you too" he called back cheerfully.

The girls were already asleep. I quickly got into my pyjamas and slipped into my bed, falling asleep quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At breakfast I explained every little detail of the date to Lily, Alice and Hazel, much to James's dismay.

"I hope he asks me out again! He was so sweet." I sighed, thinking of Zach.

"I told you Effie, I told you, you should give him chance!" Sirius said smugly. I laughed. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table, to find Zach staring at me. He winked and mouthed "follow me" then got up and started to walk out the door. I instantly followed, James's glare burning into my back. I caught up with Zach, he grabbed my hand and led me into an empty classroom. I laughed.

"Do you think James will find us here?" Zach asked, looking worried.

"Who cares?" I pushed him against the wall and kissed him furiously. I could feel him grinning. We skipped 4 periods, making out in that classroom. Talk about moving fast.

"We should probably go" I whispered into his ear.

"No, I want to stay with you all day!"

"To bad, I'm hungry!" I said, I quickly freshened myself up and walked to lunch with Zach.

"See you later" He said, he kissed me and walked to the Ravenclaw table. I made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James. Mistake.

"Where have you been?" James glowered at me. Hazel was smirking, Lily was frowning, Alice was... talking to Frank, Sirius looked a little shocked and Remus looked disapproving.

"Where do you think?" I rolled my eyes "Leave me alone James, it's not like you haven't had your fair share of girls."

"Yeh, but I don't skip almost the whole day to shag them."

"I wasn't shagging! I've never shagged anyone thank you very much." I glared at James. Sirius frowned at me, confused. I shot him a look back. If James found out that Sirius and I did it then Sirius cheated on me a week later, I don't think their friendship could ever be resolved.

Sirius Pov.

"I wasn't shagging! I've never shagged anyone thank you very much." She glared at James. What? Does this mean that she regrets what she did? Did she only do it because I wanted to? I'm not that type of guy. Am I?

I spent that night in a broom closet with Rachael Knightly. She had already gotten rid of her shirt and kept trying to unbutton mine, but I just couldn't get into it.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked her.

"What the fuck Sirius, you never ask questions!" She looked annoying.

"I'm not forcing you into anything though?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, I can't." I quickly left the closet, leaving her looking stunned.

I walked up to the Gryffindor tower, and into the portrait hole.

"Back so soon Paddiefoot?"

"I didn't do anything." I snapped back. "I'm going to bed." James followed after me, so did Remus.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything?" James looked amused. "You didn't actually go to the library did you, because the library was closed when you left."

"Oh course I didn't go to the fucking library, it smells in there. I hooked up with Rachael Knightly"

"Just hooked up?" James looked surprised

"Yes! I didn't feel right."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Remus frowned.

"I don't know, I felt like I was using her."

"Same question" Remus grinned. I grimaced.

"I don't know! I don't want to fuck all these random sluts. I want somebody I actually like!" Remus stopped grinning, James looked taken aback.

"What?" He said.

"I don't know, maybe my womanizing days are over, maybe it's time to settle down."

"Sirius, your sixteen." Remus looked bemused, as if this was some joke.

"You guys all like normal girls, Why can't I?"

"You did like a normal girl, Effie, and you blew it. Mate, no offence but I don't think you're the type to 'settle down'" James said sternly.

"Whatever" I said, trying to sound cheerful. "Hey, let's pull a prank. We haven't done one in ages!"

James looked relived "Ok, Moony, go get Wormtail. Let the brainstorming begin!

**HMM, Sirius regretting his actions??**

**And what will this prank be? Well find out soon! I didn't really like my interpretation of Sirius running away, it isn't really how i imagined it.**

**And missgw.. maybe next chap... hehehehe...**

**Review and you get a surprise present! Yay!**

**Thankyou all you reviewed last chap, your marauder will come in the mail :)**

**Oh, one more thing.. I live in the southern hemisphere so I don't really know when it starts to snow and stuff, but I think the Christmas holidays are about to start.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aww, thank you all who reviewed, love you guys so much.**

**Chapter 7! Yay! Hmm now where was I? Ah yes, the prank.**

**And before i do anything, last time i tried doing notes, my bolding stuffed up, sorry if it happens again. Oh and I'm sorry, but i forgot Remus was meant to be a prefect, so let's pretend he always was.**

Effie Pov

I was pissed. I had finally mustered the courage to go up to the Divination teacher to ask what my little 'vision' was about and Sirius wasn't even there to encourage me. I haven't seen any of the Marauders for days. They've been locked in their room day and night, only coming out for meals and class. Even in class they sat in the back of the classroom, passing notes writing what looked like plans on scrap bits of paper. They all had bags under their eyes, but refused to tell us why they were all staying up so late. It was all very odd.

I have been putting off going to the Divination teacher ever since I had the dream. But now there was only a week left of school before the holidays, one of those days a Hogsmeade trip, and thought it was best to get it over and done with before the holidays.

I sighed, deciding it was best that I just go now, while I still of the courage. I dragged myself up to the North Tower (having never taken the subject myself I had to ask Lily where it was.) I was soon at the very top and there was no classroom insight, Lily told me something about this but I couldn't remember what, curse my short term memory! I looked around, then down and up. There was a trapdoor, almost like an attic door on the ceiling.

"How the fuck do I get up there?" I said angrily. Almost as if the trapdoor was answering my question, it opened and revealed an old, steep ladder. Carefully I climbed up them, unsure whether they would be strong enough to take my weight. I finally made it up the ladder and into a circular room. Rugs and cushions covered all the walls and most of the floor. It was boiling hot in here, despite the cold air outside and it smelled strongly of perfume. **(A/n that's just how I imagine it, I dunno if jk described it in the book). **

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind a bookshelf. It was a soft voice and oddly calming. Lily told me her name was Professor Carrozza or something.

"My names Effie Fraiser" I said timidly "I need to talk to you about a kind of vision I had."

Professor Carrozza yelped and pushed herself out of the small space in between the bookshelf and the wall.

"Tell me about it dear!"She looked very excited. I told her in detail about the dream I had

"-and then I told Sirius about it and he said it was true." I finished. Professor Carrozza frowned.

"I have never experienced something like this, but I have heard about it. Do you have err... strong feelings for this boy?" She asked.

I figured I might as well tell the truth if I'm going to get a correct answer. "I used to, but now we're just friends."

"Are you very close friends?"

"Not _very_ close, but pretty close yeh."

"Well, this must have been a very important moment in this boy's life, and sometimes, a person they are extremely, err, close to witness it." She finished. "And sometimes an enemy witnesses it to understand the person and maybe why they were treating eachother like this."

"Well we didn't like eachother when I had the dream, but this did bring us together. What do you mean made for eachother" I asked curiously.

"It isn't always love" thank god! I didn't want to have Sirius as my lifelong partner or whatever. "Does any of this make sense dear?" Professor Carrozza asked.

"Yeh, kinda. Thank you so much for your time." I got up and walked, or rather climbed down the trapdoor. That was weird.

I was walking to the Great Hall when somebody called for me from behind.

"Effie! EFFIE! God I've been looking for you everywhere!" Zach was running up to me. What a Sex god! His t-shirt was getting blown into his body, shaping it perfectly. It was a very nice body. He was carrying his jacket and his hair looked very messy.

"Hey! Sorry about that, I was in the North Tower." I said "Talk about a trek!"

"You don't take Divination. Do you?" He said. Shit!

"Err yeh. I have a painting up there that's my... friend." I said lamely.

"You have friends that are paintings?" Uh oh, he thinks I'm a retard. "You are full of mysteries Effie, that's what I like about you." He actually believed that? I laughed.

"So, you want to go to lunch or...?" I winked at him seductively.

"OR!" He yelled and dragged me away, both of us laughing.

James Pov

"OR!" Zachary fucking Riley dragged my innocent cousin away to do god knows what with her!

"They can't get enough of eachother can they? I'm such a match-maker!" Sirius grinned, I glared and stomped into the Great Hall.

"Cheer up Prongsie! It's a Hogsmeade weekend next weekend, why don't you ask Lily, she might say yes" Of course she won't. She thinks I'm a self centred freak. "And there's our special, end of term prank we've been working on for hours!" I smiled, the prank will be great!

"Yeh" I said smiling. "And I think I will ask Lily out, she needs a healthy dose of love and commitment." Sirius rolled his eyes. He's been so weird lately, one minute he's talking about how he wants somebody real, next minute he's bagging us out for being so caught up with just one girl. It's like he can't choose which one is better anymore.

I sat down next to my dearest Lily and smiled at her. "Lily, I don't think you know how much I care for you and I think you should give me a chance to show you by going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend" Sneaky, I thought to myself. I didn't use the phrase 'go out with me' so she might be fooled.

"That is the biggest load of bull I have ever heard Potter." Lily snapped "I'm going to the library, didn't you won't to go Alice?" Alice nodded and looked at me sympathetically. Lily walked briskly out of the Hall, Alice trying to catch up with her. I put my head on the table

"Why is my life so shit?" I moaned.

"Cheer up James!" Hazel said.

"Yeh James, Lily just doesn't know what she's missing out on!" Sirius encouraged. "So, now that that plan is a bust, who are you going to ask next?" Sirius had no tact.

"I might just go alone, I need to go Christmas shopping anyway, don't you guys?" I asked wearily.

"Nope, I order my stuff." Hazel said happily.

"Same" Sirius and Remus said. I looked shocked, how could they be so organised.

"Well I'm going with sweet Jenny!" Sirius said happily.

"Have you asked her?" Hazel asked curiously. Jenny was a sixth year Gryffindor and was pretty popular and you usually had to book a week in advance, Hogsmeade was especially hard.

"Not yet." Sirius got up and shouted across the table "Come to Hogsmeade with me Jenny?"

"Ok" She giggled, then turned to her friends who squealed. The boys surrounding her looked pretty annoyed and disappointed.

"I didn't think she was your type Padfoot" Remus said.

"I told you, I want a real girl, she's pretty interesting to. She's into the photography thing." Sirius said cheerfully. "Who are you going with Remus?"

"Nobody yet"

"Me either!" Hazel said quickly. I rolled my eyes, Remus was so blind. Sirius winked at him and mouthed "ask her" Remus shook his head.

"Why don't we go together James? You, me and Hazel?"

"I don't think so."

"But you just said you were going alone!"

"I want to go alone!" I said. Remus glared at me, he obviously wanted to go with Hazel, but thought that if I was there he could make it a friend thing if she wasn't interested. Hazel looked slightly put out.

"Come on guys lets go to Transfiguration." We all stood up and left the hall. Sirius was flirting with Hazel in front of Remus and me, trying to provoke Remus into asking her.

"Remus, just fucking ask her." I hissed.

"What if she rejects me?" He whispered back. "It will ruin our friendship."

"Then say you meant it as friends!"

"N- Hey, that's a good idea. I'll do it now." Remus beamed. He sat down next to Hazel, who blushed.

Me and Sirius sat together, I grinned at him. "He's asking her now" I mouthed.

"Finally!" Sirius practically shouted, some girls giggled, he winked at them and they screamed. Annoying much?

Lily and Alice arrived and sat at the table in front of us. Yay! Now I can stare at Lily's amazing hair. Effie ran in after them, diving into the nearest seat she could find, her hair sticking out in different directions, I glowered at her.

"She's coming!" She called to the class, everybody shut up instantly.

Professor McGonagall walked into class and began the lesson, I zoned out almost instantly. Sirius was doodling on a scrap bit of parchment. It was a picture of stick figures with pizzas as heads. There was a line drawn down the middle and a fortress on either side. Cannons were shooting pizzas and archers were shooting what looked like anchovies, he had charmed it to make it a real life pizza war. There was a title at the top saying "Pizza wars, who will win!" I rolled my eyes, he was so childish sometimes.

I decided to pass notes to Lily, it was always amusing.

**Hey Lily-Flower, why won't you ever go out with me?**

She glared and wrote back:

_Because you're not my type_.

**You've never even given me a chance**

_And I never will._

**Not even a quick session in an empty classroom.**

_No_

**A classroom in use?**

_No_

**Great Hall?**

_No!_

**Shrieking Shack?**

_Fuck no!_

**Love shack? ;)**

_Leave me alone!_

I sighed and started to listen to Minnie. Oh god, my life really is shit!

Remus Pov

This is it Remus, you are going to ask Hazel Davies out right now! I timidly got a bit of spare parchment out and began to write:

**Anyone asked you to Hogsmeade yet?**

_No, I told you_

**Oh, yeh.. **

_..._

**So, do you want to go with me?**

_Like a date?_

Damn did she have to ask that question!

**Yeh, I guess**

_I'd love to!_

What? Did she just accept?

**Cool.**

Oh god, did I just ask her out while passing notes?

Hazel Pov

I can't believe I'm going to Hogsmeade with Remus! As soon as classes are over I raced over to Alice, Hazel and Effie, who had somehow already got up to the common room, and told them the news.

"Are you serious? That's great!" Lily exclaimed

"You're so lucky!"

"Yeh, Remus is a great guy!"

"Zach still hasn't asked me" Effie looked slightly put out.

"Give it time" Alice said.

"It's tomorrow!"

"Greg asked me this morning, it was so cute!" Lily sighed, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

"Everything about your relationship is cute, have you even hooked up yet?"

"Yes, where do you think I was last night?" Lily said, she blushed after she realised what she said.

"Effie, come to the kitchens with me?" James's voice came from behind me.

"But dinners in an hour!" She looked grumpily.

"Then you don't have to have any food" James dragged Effie out of the common room.

Effie Pov

James walked me to the kitchens in silence. Finally we got there, he tickled the pear and the portrait opened, revealing a kitchen with little house elves running around in it.

"Wow" I said softly.

"Never been here?" James said.

"Nope."

"You'll love it, watch this. Um, I'll have some roast lamb, from last night thank you."

"Of course Master James" A house elf squeaked. Next minute there was a plate of delicious looking lamb in James hands.

"And for you miss...?"

"Effie" James said.

"Miss Effie?"

"No thank you, I think I'll wait to dinner, it looks delicious." I said smiling, the house elves beamed at me.

"What do you want?" I said, turning back to James.

"I just wanted to spend time with my cousin" James smiled weakly at me.

"I repeat, what do you want?"

"Ok, ok. I just want to say, that Zach isn't right for you and you should break things off with him before it's too late." James said quickly. How dare he suggest that I break up with my boyfriend, he is my boyfriend right?

"How do you know he's my boyfriend?" I teased, he looked outraged.

"You go off to snog him every second of the day!"

"So?"

"Effie! You were like this before and with Sirius and look where that got you! You didn't date anyone for half a year! You always fall for these types of boys, Tom dumped you in forth year claiming he was bored, Sirius cheated on you in fifth year and now in sixth year your dating almost exactly the same type of guy, what do you think is going to happen?" James looked almost pleadingly at me. I knew he was right, kind of. Sirius was much more to me than any of my past boyfriends.

"That's only three of my boyfriends, and Zach is different." I said, not adding that Zach hasn't asked me to Hogsmeade yet or to be his boyfriend, I wondered if he just assumed we were.

"Ok, whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you! I also wanted to ask you something." James said the last part rather sheepishly.

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to... well, help me with... Lily" He said, becoming very interested in his lamb.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I said cheerfully, happy to play matchmaker.

"I want her to see I'm not some arrogant berk"

"That's kind of hard seeing you are one."

"Effie!"

"Ok, ok. Well, why don't you get her some kind of personal Christmas present or something." I wish Zach would be thoughtful like that.

"Ok! I'm going Christmas shopping on Saturday, so I'll be able to find it then!" James said happily. He quickly finished off his lamb and said "Let's go to dinner, I'm starving!"

"You just finished that roast lamb!" I cried. James shrugged and pretty much dragged me to the Great Hall. He sat down and started to load food onto his plate. I stared at him gobsmacked.

"Stop staring at me!" He whined "You're ruining my appetite!" I rolled my eyes and laughed before picking a steak and putting it onto my plate. I didn't notice anything wrong at first, but as more and more Slytherins started to come into dinner, the more apparent it was. Slytherins started to yell with shock and try and get other tables food. I stood up to see what the commotion was. All their food was _green _and the food that was meant to be green was silver, it even shined in the light. One Slytherin first year tired to pick up Ravenclaws peas, but they catapulted at him, hitting him in the eyes and chasing after him as he ran from the Great Hall screaming.

Narcissa Black tried to grab the mashed potato, but it smothered her face, trying to suffocate her. I looked at the Marauders, who were in fits of laughter. Even Lily was trying hard not to crack a smile. I sat back down, laughing as well.

"You boys don't have anything to do with this do you?" I said

"Of course!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"How? And why?" Alice laughed.

"Well, Slytherins were always so proud of their house colours, even after they left school they stuck to the colour scheme. So we decided maybe they'd want their food to be green and silver too." Remus grinned mischievously.

"Honestly Remus, you're a prefect! And what about the attacking food?" Lily's eyes narrowed at James, who gulped.

"That was my idea, just for fun." He regained control and winked at her, she rolled her eyes and I suppressed a snort. I can't wait til she realises that if she goes out with him once he'll shut up and stop annoying her.

"I thought it was a really thoughtful prank Remus" Hazel said "I bet you made up most of the spells" I hate it when she acts like this. She sounds like one of the Marauders fan girls. Remus went red.

"Don't be thick Hazel. I made up most of them." Sirius boasted loudly. Honestly, that boy has no tact.

"You wish Sirius, you tried to get a piece of bacon to hit a first year once and when it didn't work you gave up and sulked for the rest of the day." James said, laughing. Sirius glared at him.

"Anyway, so who's going with who to the Hogs of Meade?" Sirius changed the subject hastily.

"Greg" Lily said, James grimaced.

"Frank" Alice said, Frank turned around, hearing his name and she blew him a kiss.

"Remus" Hazel beamed.

"Hazel"

"Jenny!" Sirius answered his own question. "And obviously Effie with Zach"

"Err" I went pink, this is so embarrassing!

"What? But Hogsmeade is tomorrow!" Sirius said.

"I know that! He probably wants to go with his friends, its fine I'll just go with James." I said gloomily.

"Ok, so what about Quidditch season, everybody excited?" James tried to steer the conversation away from me. I just sulked in the background, I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help it.

We all got up to go to class. I headed to potions, egh! Sirius always went all weird in this subject, I used to think it was a nice change when we didn't get along, but now it's just weird, he treats me like he used to when we were going out. Sometimes it made me regret going out with Zach or wishing he would be more like Sirius, but as soon as we were out of that classroom Sirius was back to his usual self again, being my friend instead of my crush.

Finally the bell went. Sirius walked outside and breathed in heavily, shaking his head. We walked up to the Gryffindor tower, as soon as I opened the portrait hole Zach was at my side.

"Hey Effie!" He said merrily.

"Hey Zach" I said dully.

"Listen, sorry I'm so late about this and I hope you aren't already busy, but do you want to go to Hogsmeade together?"

"Of course." I smile and he kissed me.

"Let's go for a 'walk'" I said grinning. We walked out the door, holding hands "See you later Sirius" I called over my shoulder.

**I hope you liked the prank, i was feeling the pressure.. if i disappoint you im sorry******

**Thanks all who reviewed last chap! Your awesome**

**Review please.. and tell you what you think! And im always happy to hear your ideas!**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is am, again. Should be doing a history or art assignment, but who really cares? Special thanks 2 unaccounted, HGHPlove4ever15, OneWIshMakeItCount and Rapunzel27... and I guess missgeorgeweasley, but I'm angry at her.**

**READ THIS! This is a nobody Pov, coz it's the Hogsmeade one and I just don't want any point of views.**

The girls woke up bright and early to get ready for their dates. They did their hair, makeup and all the little beautifying charms.

Remus woke up and checked the time, 10:55. _Shit!_ He was meeting Hazel in 5 minutes! He woke all the other boys up. All of them (except James who was taking it slowly) were racing around trying to find shoes and socks that matched. At 11:05 they raced down to the common room to find their dates, not there. James walked in 10 minutes later.

"Still not here?" He said cheerfully.

"No" Sirius ground out.

"Well, I'm off to breakfast, or brunch, or lunch. Whatever is there at the time, see you!" Just as he was leaving Hazel came down the stairs with Alice, Effie and Lily. Remus's eyes lit up. The other girls left the common room, as they were meeting their dates at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Hey Remus" She said cheerfully. "Oh, I just saw Jenny then, she's talking to a friend" Hazel added. Sirius crossed his arms.

"Come on Remus, we'll have lunch at the Three Broomsticks" Remus looked slightly pained by this, his stomach rumbled but he nodded and walked out of the common room with her.

_Great, even Peter's date managed to get here on time _Sirius thought angrily. After waiting for a few more minutes Jenny came skipping down the stairs, she spotted him and raced over to where he was standing and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm so late! Louis started talking to me and wouldn't shut up! Something about a History of Magic assignment, like I care!" Jenny rolled her eyes and I grinned. "Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James ate breakfast slowly. He didn't take his eyes off Lily and Greg, who were trying to eat breakfast as quickly as possible so they could get to Hogsmeade. Lily laughed at something Greg had said. James loved Lilys laugh, he wished she'd laugh with him though, not at him. _I'm going to find the perfect present. _He stood up and left the hall.

After a 15 minutes of walking he reached Hogsmeade. Most of the students were already there. James decided buy everybody presents, seeing as he was in a giving mood. He went straight to Honeydukes and bought 8 slabs of chocolate. One for Effie, One for Remus, One for Sirius, One Peter, One for Alice and One for Hazel and Two for Mum and Dad.

He then decided to have a butter beer in the Three Broomsticks. As soon as he walked in he saw Zach eating his cousins face, he turned the other way to see Greg snogging Lily furiously. _Everybody has somebody, he_ thought as Sirius and Jenny walked out of the pub door, Sirius put his arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her closer to him, she giggled when he whispered something into her ear.

"James, what are you doing all alone?" Rosmerta said as he sat on a stool at the bar. She was the daughter of the owner. She was about 21 and was planning to take over the bar when her father retired.

"I decided to get my Christmas shopping done before the holidays." I sighed.

"Alone?" she looked concerned.

"Yes, alone." She was about to answer when a man ordered a Firewhiskey and she hurried off to poor him a shot. James drank my butter beer slowly, killing time. He said hello to a few people, but most were on dates or trying to do the Christmas shopping quickly.

After finishing his drink, James walked back outside. He looked a little sulky and wasn't looking forward to trying to find a present for Lily. He looked in Zonkos for a bit, before realising Lily probably wouldn't want anything sold at a joke shop. He then looked in Honeydukes, hoping to find the perfect edible present. When that failed he couldn't help but want to just give up. _She doesn't even like me, why do I bother. This is stupid! _He thought as he walked up and down the main street, merely glancing at the shop window before moving on. _How should I know what to get a girl? _He realised he never actually had to get any of his girlfriends present, he never liked long-distance relationships, even though they would see eachother in two weeks when the holidays were over.

He walked into a clothes shop, not even having a clue what size Lily was.

"Can I help you?" The saleswoman asked me. She had long brown hair and stormy grey eyes, exactly like Sirius's. _Probably related somehow, everybody is._

Err, yeh. I guess, I'm looking for a present." He said glumly. The woman smiled.

"Is this for your girlfriend?"

"Not exactly"

"So you're buying this present to show her your feelings towards her" She said. James's cheeks went pink.

"Well, I think you should get her some jewellery, it's the best present." The woman said matter-of-factly. "Maybe a heart or a locket but subtle, not too corny."

She took me over to the back wall of the shop, where the jewellery was sold. She showed me necklaces, rings, bracelets, pretty much everything in the shop. Every one wasn't right, it wasn't perfect. I started to look at some animal charms.

"You can buy a charm bracelet and a charm, then your set for presents for years." She said. I smiled and looked at them, hoping to find the perfect charm. There were sheep, pigs, dogs, cats and... A stag! A small, silver stag.

"Can I get that one?" I said, pointing at the stag "And a silver charm bracelet."

"Of course, I'm Andy Black by the way." She said holding out her hand. So she is related to Sirius!

"James Potter." I shook her hand. "You don't happen to know Sirius Black do you?"

"Yeh, he's my cousin, your friends at school?" She asked.

"Yeh. He never told me he had a relative at Hogsmeade."

"He doesn't know, I only got this job last week, I live here now, with my fiancé. I couldn't tell anybody. I'm just dreading the day Narcissa comes in here, she's my sister."

"Why doesn't anyone know?"

"I'm getting married to a muggle-born. Apparently it's not a suitable marriage." She rolled her eyes.

"Sirius doesn't get along with his family either."

"Yeh, he's my favourite cousin. But I couldn't tell him unless he lets it slip." She sighed.

"He isn't in touch with his family anymore, ran away last summer." Andy gasped.

"He didn't!"

"Yeh. Listen, I have to go, but I'll tell Sirius to visit you next Hogsmeade." She nodded, still looking shocked.

I walked out of the shop and headed back up to the castle, feeling pleased about my gifts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily walked with Greg up the street. They had just been to the Three Broomsticks to warm up with a bottle of Butterbeer. Greg suddenly let go of Lilys hand, she looked at him curiously, hurt.

"Lily, I don't think things are working out between us, sorry." Greg said.

"What?"

"I think we need to break up."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"I just think we should."

"We just hooked up!"

"Yeh..."

"So what's the problem?"

"OK! JEEZ! I'm cheating on you, ok?" Greg turned on this heel and walked away, back up to the castle. Lily's eyes filled with tears and she quickly ran in the Three Broomsticks and into the bathrooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank and Alice were in Madam Puddifoots, both looked uncomfortable on the tiny tables, surrounded my couples snogging.

"Do you want to go outside? This place is retarded" Frank asked. Alice smiled, looking relieved _He's so perfect!_

"Yeh, it is." They walked outside and into the crowded street. They were looking around Honeydukes, when Frank pulled Alice into an empty corner and pulled her closer to him, she stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against his, he grinned.

"Alice, I really like you-"Frank began

"Oh, god you're not breaking up with me?" Alice looked horrified.

"Don't be stupid! I really like you, so much; I think I might love you." Frank blushed. Alice beamed, they hadn't been going out for an extreme amount of time or anything, but they had instantly clicked, everything was so easy with him.

"I love you too" She whispered.

"Good." Everything was straight forward with Alice, she told him if something was wrong, she didn't mess around with riddles and shit other girls do. She quickly gave him a kiss, which he instantly deepened, ignoring the whistles and calls from his class mates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effie walked with Zach silently. So far their relationship had been pretty much physical. He was a great kisser, but never seemed to want to talk with her. They had walked around the shops and every time they were out of sight from the public he'd pull her into an intense kiss. In the Three Broomsticks, when she tried talking to him he silenced her with his lips. It was pretty annoying, but she couldn't say she minded very much.

"It's getting late. We should probably head up to the castle."

"It's three o'clock!"Effie protested.

"I have homework Effie!"

"You never seemed to have homework before."

"I'm in seventh year! You can't expect me to be available all the time!"

"Fine!" They walked up to the castle.

Once we got to the common room we left me, saying a quick goodbye and went over to join his friends. _So much for homework _she thought angrily.

Effie went to sit next to Hazel and Remus.

"Why are you guys back so early?" Effie asked.

"I dunno, guess we just decided to talk here instead of Hogsmeade"

"Oh."

Remus sensed that Hazel and Effie wanted to talk privately.

"I'm gonna go to the library and do some homework, I'll see you later Hazel." He kissed her on the cheek. Effie mouthed "You like her!" and he blushed.

"So how did it go?" Effie asked

"It was so great! He is so sweet! We were like talking the whole time, he's so interesting. He didn't even try to get a snog out of me, that means he doesn't want to take things quickly, doesn't it? Anyway, we went to the Three Broomsticks and he told me this really funny story-"Hazel continued to take Effie through every detail of her date. It was terribly boring, seeing Effie had already heard half the stories. She continued to be bored out of her wits' until Lily came into the common room, in floods of tears.

"He dumped me!" She managed to choke out. The girls quickly ran up to the dormitory and Lily told them the story.

"-Then he just walked away! We had been hooking up like less than 15 minutes ago!" Lily said through floods of tears.

"Well, maybe this was a blessing in disguise, he obviously wasn't a very good person" Hazel tried to comfort her, but this just made Lily cry harder.

"I can't believe I fell for him! I'm so stupid!" She sobbed. Effie and Hazel looked at eachother, deciding it was best just to comfort her and let her cry it all out. About an hour later Alice walked into the dormitory.

"I've been looking for you guys for ages whe-"Alice's eyes widened and she raced over to us. "Oh god Lily what happened?" Lily buried her face in Hazel's arms and Effie told Alice the story.

"That bastard!" Alice said. "Don't cry Lily, he isn't worth your tears. You're Lily Evans! No boy deserves you! Especially scum like Gregory Powell." Lily sniffed and whipped her eyes.

"Your right, I'm gonna have a shower, I feel, dirty." She left to have a shower, Effie and Hazel looked at Alice, stunned.

"How did you do that? We've been trying for ages!" Hazel said in disbelief.

"It's a gift. Poor girl, she really liked him." Alice looked sympathetic. "So how did your dates go?"

"Mine sucked, al l Zach wants to do is hook-up. It's annoying."

"Mine was great! Remus is so cute!" Hazel beamed. "What about yours Alice?"

"Frank said he loved me." Hazel fell off the bed, Effie smiled at Alice.

"That's great Alice!" She said.

"What did you say back?" Hazel said, picking herself up off the floor.

"I told him I love him as well." Alice said.

"Wow" Effie whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius walked into the common room, followed closely behind by Jenny, they said goodbye and went over to their friends.

"Good afternoon gentlemen!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"What's so good about it?" James said, looking sulky.

"I just had the most wonderful date with Jennifer. She is really something else." Sirius sighed.

"Yeh, Hazel is really cool!" Remus said. "I think I might ask her to be my girlfriend."

"You have to ask?" Sirius laughed "Everyone I date just assumes."

"I hear Lily and Greg broke up" Remus said quietly. "Apparently she's really torn up about it." James looked a bit more cheerful.

"Good, now I can start asking her out again." He said, Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go down to the kitchens, anybody want to come?" Sirius asked.

"Can't, Minnie says if I'm caught out of bed one more time this term I'll be suspended."

"Damn! I wish we had a map, to tell us where teachers were and- hey! That's not a bad idea. Boys, dormitory, meeting now!" Sirius said as he walked up the stairs, the rest of the Marauders followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were confused. The train was leaving in 30 minutes and the boys still hadn't come out of their dormitory.

"I better go up and see what they're doing" Effie sighed.

"But what if their getting changed!" Hazel said.

"James is my cousin, Remus is my best friend, Sirius is Sirius and I doubt Peter would show off his goods." Effie said, the girls laughed. "And besides, as if they'd walk around the dormitory naked anyway!"

"She jinxed it!" Hazel whispered to a sulky Lily, who cracked a smile and nodded.

Effie rolled her eyes and went up the stairs, she knocked on the sixth year dormitory door, it didn't open, she knocked again, still no answer. She let herself in to see all the boys still asleep.

"What the Fuck? BOYS GET UP!" She shouted. They all woke up immediately.

"What wrong?" Sirius muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"The Hogwarts express leaves in 25 minutes!" Effie said. The boys eyes widened in shock. They raced around the room packing all their things.

"What were you doing last night if not packing?" Effie asked interestedly.

"None of your business" James snapped.

Finally they were dressed and packed. They only just made the last carriage, and the train was about to go when we hoped onto it. They spent the train ride playing exploding snap, which was quite entertaining even though it was aimed at 5 year olds. When the train pulled up at platform nine and three quarters, they said quick goodbyes to eachother. Sirius, James and Effie all went with Mrs Potter, the rest with their own parents.

**Holidays! Yay!**

**Haha... grrr i hate Greg..**

**New chap.. you'll get one tomoz 2**

**p.s read missgeorgeweasley's story my mantra... it's fantastic! She is a much better writer than me. (it's in my fav stories)**

**p.s.s she made my belly button bleed.**

**p.s.s.s review, tell me if you didn't like this chapter.. oh and im sorry i didn't do a like Sirius/jenny date thing, but i think we all know what happens when you go on a date with Sirius.. and the Hazel/Remus was pretty obvious what happened, they just talked and flirted the whole time. They only reason i did do those little things is coz they were important!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again!**

**Don't own**

**New chapter.. read and review please.. you'll be pleased to know my belly button has recovered.**

Effie Pov

Sirius, James and I all took the flew network back to the Potter Manor. My parents were already there, we were spending Christmas with the Potters this year. The white, Victorian styled manor appeared from behind the trees after we walked up the windy road. We entered the big wooden doors and walked through into a large room, it had a Christmas tree 10 feet high, almost touching the ceiling. Multi-coloured lights floated around it.

"Mum! Dad!" I ran up to them and hugged them tightly. They smiled down at me.

"Effie! How was school?" Fifi Fraiser smiled at me in a light French accent.

"Good." I said. I looked behind my parents to see a teenage boy hiding behind them.

"JOSH!" I screamed and raced up to hug him, I hadn't seen him since the summer in between fourth and fifth year.

"Bonjour Effie" He smiled and hugged me back.

"I thought you were spending Christmas with Mums family."

"I wanted to come to England." He shrugged. He had a thick French accent, making it hard to understand him. He looked nothing like me, he didn't inherit the veela silvery hair, instead he had my father's jet black hair, but he did have my mother's aristocratic facial features.

"Good, you should come over more often, I've missed you." He looked a bit guilty.

"I've been... occupied." He said, looking down. I smirked.

"Nous devons parler plus tard, Josh" He rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to introduce us Effie?" Sirius's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, sorry, Sirius, this is Josh, my twin brother. Josh this is Sirius Black, my friend" I introduced them. They shook hands.

"Sirius _Black_?" Josh asked, Sirius tensed.

"Err, yeh."

"Est-ce votre nouveau copain?" Josh asked me curiously.

"NON! il n'est pas comme le reste de sa famille non plus." I told him.

"Je parle français aussi" Sirius said smirking. Josh and I blushed.

**(A/N**

**Translation! Btw I used a translator so sorry if it's a bit wrong**

"**We need to talk later, Josh" He rolled his eyes.**

"**Are you going to introduce us Effie?" Sirius's voice came from behind me.**

"**Oh, sorry, Sirius, this is Josh, my twin brother. Josh this is Sirius Black, my friend" I introduced them. They shook hands.**

"**Sirius **_**Black**_**?" Josh asked, Sirius tensed.**

"**Err, yeh."**

"**Is this your new boyfriend?" Josh asked me curiously.**

"**No! He's not like the rest of his family either." I told him.**

"**I speak French too." Sirius smirked. Josh and I blushed.)**

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Effie! Josh! Come say hello to your relatives please." Mum called. We rolled our eyes and trudged over to say hello so Charlus and Dorea Potter.

After talking to the parents for about an hour Josh and I went for a walk in the court yard.

"So who's this girl?" I asked. Josh grinned.

"Her names Cilla. She's beautiful."

"She's French?"

"Duh."

"And she's the reason you've stayed away from home for so long."

"Yeh, she lives in Grandmothers village"

"So you've been going out for a pretty long time then?"

"Two years."

"Shit, you're the opposite of me, you know that?"

"Why?"

"My longest boyfriend lasted 5 months, and that was the longest by far, most last less than a month." Josh laughed.

"You have anybody special in your life?"

"Maybe..."

"Who?"

"His names Zachary Riley." I said. Josh stopped suddenly.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Shut up, mum and dad don't know yet!" I whispered.

"Effie, he has a reputation!"

"How would you know? You've been in France!"

"Gossip travels."

"Exactly, it's gossip! A rumour!" I said angrily.

"Whatever Effie, you're smart. But be careful."

"Anyway, why haven't you told us about Cilla before?" I changed the subject.

"She doesn't even speak English."

"So? We speak French."

"You'll meet her when you go to France next." He said.

"Good, I think that's next summer you know." Josh looked shocked. I smirked.

"Why don't you want us to meet her?" I said softly.

"You might not like her." He whispered "And I love her so much."

"If you love her, so will I." I smiled. "Come on, let's go back inside."

We walked back into the Manor. The adults were in the sitting room.

"Where are James and Sirius?" I asked.

"Up in their room." Dorea answered. Josh and I leaped up the stairs, down a large corridor and into the room at the end of the corridor. Sirius and James were sitting on James's bed, a bit of parchment in their hands.

"Learn to knock!" James snapped. He stuffed the parchment in his bedside table drawer.

"Excuse me." I said.

"What do you want?" James sighed.

"Somebody's PMSing" I murmured.

"Shut up! I'm a freaking guy!" He retorted.

"I just want to spend time with my favourite cousin!" Josh said. "Good to see you mate." They shook hands roughly.

"So what school do you go to Josh?" Sirius asked.

"Beauxbatons." He answered

"Why did you go there and Effie to Hogwarts?"

"It's tradition to go to Beauxbatons on my mother's side of the family. Me and Effie both took French lessons and she sucked at it, so I went there and she went to Hogwarts?" He shrugged "Grandmother wasn't too pleased she was going there though."

I punched his arm playfully "Je n'ai pas sucer! Je peux parler maintenant" **(A/N I did not suck. I can speak it now!).**

"Clearly" Josh rolled his eyes, Sirius laughed and James looked confused. Great, it's my turn to get ganged up on all holiday.

We talked for the rest of the night. The days until Christmas passed easily. At six am I was shaken awake by an excited James, Sirius and Josh, who were all sharing a room.

"Effie! Presents!" I groaned.

"Let me go back to sleep" I mumbled.

"Sorry!" James picked me up and slung me over his back.

"Let me go!" I screamed, Sirius covered my mouth and put a finger to his lips.

We crept quietly down the staircase, or rather they crept quietly and James held me on his shoulder.

All of a sudden an alarm went off, we all froze. Lights flashed and a net came down onto us. We all fell to the ground. The parents walked down the stairs to see what was wrong, then started to laugh their heads off.

"I told you to wait until morning!"Charlus said. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"It is morning!" James said, sounding muffled.

"I had nothing to do with it!" I said.

"Whatever you say Effie. Well, we might as well open the presents now." Charlus said brightly.

Can't we go back to bed?" I moaned. "It's the holidays!"

"It's Christmas! This day only happens once a year, only about 90 times in your life, and you've already wasted 16 of those precious days!" James ruffled my hair playfully.

"Whatever!"

We all sat around the Christmas tree.

"Effie, can you hand out the presents dear?" Mum said. I grumbled and got up.

"James, this is from your parents." I threw the present to him. He opened it with glee and found a few Zonkos products.

'Great, thanks Mum, Dad!"

This went on until about 8 am. I ended up with clothes, makeup, sweets and a few books. The usual.

I decided now would be a good time to write to my friends and see what's happening, I started with Lily.

_Dear Lily_

_Hey! How was your Christmas? Mine was alright_

_Guess what! Josh came over for Christmas, remember my twin? You met him fourth year summer holidays? Remember your crush? Haha! That was hilarious._

_So I've been stuck in this house with a bunch of nutters, everybody related to the Potters are retarded, they make James look like nothing. Sirius is here as well, which adds to the package. _

_If I survive the rest of the holidays, I'll see you at school or maybe sooner...._

_Love_

_Effffie_

Pretty dull letter, but she'll kill me if I don't write. Next one.

_Hazel!_

_Met any cute guys in Italy yet? Oh wait! You're with Remus now, no more flirting with every guy who comes into your life. Haha the joys of only liking one guy! Sucks to be you._

_Love you_

_Effie_

And Alice

_Alice_

_How is Frank? What have you been up to? How was your Christmas_

_Mines been pretty dull, so far. Sirius is here so I'm sure he'll make things more exciting soon, I think the parents are planning on having a party, so we might see eachother then._

_See you soon_

_Effie_

I gave all three letters to James's owl Lily (sad I know, seeing it also had reddish feathers) and set him off.

Teddy came up to me and lay on my lap. I stoked him for a bit, looking out the window. I was surprised when I saw an owl heading towards me. It swooped into the window and landed on my knee. I detached the letter and read it.

_Effie_

_It was nice while it lasted_

_Zach_

I stared at the letter, shocked. That was it! After all I've done for him.

"Effie, are you in here? We're starting lunch." Josh peered into my room. He saw my staring at the letter, tears falling down my cheeks. "Oh. What's wrong?"

"He dumped me, fucking bastard." I showed Josh the letter.

"What the fuck? How is that even a break up letter?" Josh said, I cried harder.

"Just go Josh, tell them I feel sick or something." I didn't want any boys around me, relative or not.

I just sat there for the rest of the day. Thinking about all my past relationships. I always managed to fall for the bad boy, the player. They always broke my heart in the worst way, it was like they just lost interest in me. Maybe I wasn't an interesting person. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Effie?" It was Sirius.

"Go away Black" I tried to say firmly, but failed. As soon as I said Black he burst into the room.

"What's wrong Effie?" He asked softly.

"Why did you cheat on me?" I said furiously. He looked taken aback.

"I- I- I don't know, I was fifteen! Why are you bringing this up now." He said. I thrust the note into his hand, he read it.

"Did I bore you?" I said through my tears

"Wha-?"

"What's wrong with me?" I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"Nothing"

"Then why does this keep happening to me? They always get bored!"

"I didn't get bored with you!" He said quickly.

I snorted "Then why did you cheat on me? Right after... after"

"I don't know, each girl just started to flirt with me, I couldn't refuse."

"You could! You didn't want to!"

"I was fifteen!"

"So? So was I! I still liked you! Why didn't you come after me?"

"I thought you wanted to be alone."

"Yeh, at first, but a week later? You had already forgotten about me, already with another girl!" I whispered.

"I didn't kno-"He started

"But you didn't even try!"

"Look Effie, I really liked you! I thought you were interesting, pretty, smart, witty, fun. Whatever! But you started to like hate me. I thought you wanted me to leave you alone! So I did, if you wanted me to like come after you or whatever, maybe you should have been a bit nicer towards me." I was shocked, but I knew he was right. That's what I liked about Sirius, he was always honest with me.

"You're right, I'm a bitch" I sobbed.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Sirius tried desperately to cheer me up. "I think you're really nice, I think you're a really good girlfriend! Zach was just a retard."

"Really?"

"Yeh" I moved closer to him, he tensed.

"What did you like about me?" I just needed some comfort.

"You were always happy, and never got bored. You were always fun to be around and well, you're a great kisser-"I was inches from his face now, I could tell her was getting uncomfortable, he was about to move back when I pressed my lips to his and pushed myself closer to him.

"Je t'aime" I whispered into his ear, it was a lie, but if it got what I wanted.

"Effie, you don't mean it" He tried to pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Please?" I kissed his neck, he groaned.

"NO!" He said firmly and pushed me off. "You'll regret it! Like you did before."

"What kind of player are you? And I didn't regret anything." I crossed my arms.

"The why did you say you're a virgin to James?"

"Did you really want James to know you cheated on me after we did it?" God he was an idiot.

"Look Effie, your upset, I'm not gonna take advantage of you when you're on the rebound" He got up and left me.

Hazel Pov

**(A/N ALL THE TALKING IS IN ITALIAN, EXCEPT FOR LIKE WHEN SHES TALKING TO ENGLISH PEOPLE)**

"Ciao, bella" Angelo said to me as I walked past him. "Why don't you come get a drink with me?"

"Sorry Angelo, my grandma wants me to do some chores" I sighed. It was hard saying no to all these gorgeous guys when Remus wasn't around to remind me how amazing he was. I raced up to my grandma's house and found an owl on the kitchen bench.

"That's for you Hazel" My mother told me, pointing to the owl. The owl looked familiar, so did the writing on the letter. Effie.

_Hazel!_

_Met any cute guys in Italy yet? Oh wait! You're with Remus now, no more flirting with every guy who comes into your life. Haha the joys of only liking one guy! Sucks to be you._

_Love you_

_Effie_

'The joys of only liking one guy'? Didn't she have a boyfriend? She was so confusing. She never knew what she wanted. Still she was right, having so many guys around me and not wanting them was so new to me.

_Effie_

_You have a boyfriend, don't you? How's it going at the old Potter Manor? Are you still alive?_

_I'm coming back from Italy early, so I might see you before school._

_Xxx_

_Hazel_

The Potters had invited us to a New Year's party at their Manor, so we were coming back from Italy a bit earlier than usual. The Potter parties were always an extravagant event, everybody invited would come. It was just one of those things you couldn't refuse.

I spent the rest my time in Italy walking around the fields surrounding the little town my grandmother lives in. I loved Italy, but I hated how everybody knew everybody in this town, if you were talking to a boy or anybody your mother would know in almost five minutes. Sometimes I liked to just to go on walks when I felt too cooped up. I wished it was summer. In summer, for about two weeks, we went to the coast. I loved it there, it was so peaceful.

It was time to leave. We were taking a Portkey to our house, which was in the English Countryside, near Brighton. It was small, as usually only my mother and father lived here when I was at school.

_Davies Family._

_We are pleased to invite you to the Potter Household for New Years Eve_

_6:30pm-_

_Dress: Formal._

It was short and simple.

"Can we go shopping for it Ma?" I asked.

"Of course Hazel, we'll go to London tomorrow." She said. I smiled, I loved the way me and my mother were so alike, we hardly ever fought.

Lily Pov

_Evans Family._

_We are pleased to invite you to the Potter Household for New Years Eve_

_6:30pm-_

_Dress: Formal_

Alice Pov

_Williams Family._

_We are pleased to invite you to the Potter Household for New Years Eve_

_6:30pm-_

_Dress: Formal_

**PARTY NEXT CHAP!**

**Yay!**

**Yes, i know effie was acting a bit strange this chapter... but she doesn't have much control voer her emotions:)**

**Review review review**

**p.s I can't claim i own Zachs breakup letter, it was missgeorgeweasleys doing! And i love her for it, a hint of advice if you ever need little pushes for writing a fic then you just gotta drink red cordial (undiluted of course) and your set (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Party btw sorry if the dresses don't sound nice, but they are. Haha**

**And i know their pretty muggle. But who cares?**

Effie Pov

Lily, Alice, Hazel and I were all sitting in my room in the Potter Manor. They had arrived early and we had gone shopping for dresses and accessories. It had took us all day to get ready, putting on makeup and doing our hair turned out to be extremely difficult when you couldn't do any magic. Finally we had to get Dorea and mum to help us, only Lily could really make her hair look half decent.

We finally finished getting ready at about six o'clock. We all looked at eachother in my oversized mirror.

Lily was wearing a short silver dress that finished about mid-thigh. It showed a bit of cleavage and had thin straps. Her hair was out and Dorea had done a special spell to make her darker red streaks show more in the light. Her make-up looked natural, only a bit of mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. She wore a charm bracelet with a small stag on it and a necklace with a silver chain and an emerald hanging off it.

Alice also wore a simple black dress. It had a white belt type thing just below her chest; it was strapless and finished about three inches above her knee. Her thick, black hair was out with two thin strands pulled back into a tiny plait. She had a thick black bangle and wore no other jewellery except for two diamond stud earrings.

Hazel went all out there in a floor length black dress, with an extremely low back. Her black hair shimmered in the light and her skin glowed. He had silver earrings that sparkled in the light. She wore quite heavy eyeliner that brought out her big, brown eyes. Her dress tightened slightly below her chest, then fell elegantly to the floor, hugging her curves. She looked stunning.

I was wearing a grey dress that shimmered in the light. It finished at about mid-thigh and had a black band below my chest. The back finished about halfway down my back and the front showed a bit of cleavage. My blonde hair was down and just had soft curls in it. I had a few silver bangles and my make up was kept to a minimum.

I didn't really want to go to this party. But I couldn't really stay locked up in my room while my friends were here. I knew the Riley's were coming and I was a bit nervous about that, but I also hadn't really seen Sirius since Christmas.

"We look amazing!" Hazel squealed "Wait til Zachary sees you Effie, he's going to regret ever dumping you!" I smiled. Tonight I'm going to have fun and completely forgot about Zach. Who cares about him anyway? I'll show him I don't give a shit that he dumped me.

"Yeh, let's go downstairs."

Sirius Pov

People were starting to arrive and the girls still hadn't come down. They started to get ready three hours ago! What could they possibly be doing? It seemed like the entire wizarding population had come to the party. I loved New Years. It was the best, the girls wore shorter dresses then usual and there was always tons more alcohol, which meant the parents would be too drunk to realise half of their booze are missing and all the teenagers have disappeared.

Finally the girls came down the stairs. They looked hot.

"Whoa, they look hot" I muttered to James, who nodded, staring up at Lily in awe. Remus started to fidget with his collar and Peter... Peter had disappeared somewhere.

Effie looked the prettiest out of the four. I could tell she was nervous, she kept glancing around the area. I wanted her to know that we were still friends and what happened didn't matter.

"Hey Effie, you look great." I smiled at her. She mumbled thanks and hurried off, disappearing into the crowd.

"What was that about?" James looked at me suspiciously, that guy has no trust!

"No idea." I said, trying to sound calm.

Remus and Hazel were dancing together. Remus looked like he couldn't believe his luck. Hazel looked up at him in awe. I rolled my eyes, I hated sappy stuff. It was so corny. James was trying to make conversation with Lily, he looked nervous. Lily wasn't trying to hide she didn't want to talk to him. She kept yawning and rolling her eyes. Bitch.

I strolled around the room. Saying hello to a few people I knew, earning a few looks from others. I sighed. People thought I was like my family. There were two types of purebloods, the good ones, the people at this party and the muggle hating, power obsessive ones, like my family. People thought I was like them and I hated it. There were a group of giggling girls in a corner, I smirked and strolled up to them.

"Hello ladies, having a good time?" I grinned. They giggled.

"Now you're here." A girl with dark features battered eye eyelashes at me. Too easy.

"Do you want to dance with me?" I asked

"Dance?"

"Or we could inspect that dark corner over there?" I said seductively, she laughed and let me lead her away from her friends.

Effie Pov

I saw Sirius disappear with a pretty, black haired girl. I couldn't believe I acted like that with him. It could have completely destroyed our friendship. I was scared it had until he came and talked to me earlier, but I still couldn't face him after how I acted. I had seen Zach twice. He was with some girl, already over me apparently. I'll show him. There was a good-looking boy standing alone watching couples dance. I walked up to him and started to flirt with him, making sure Zach could see me. He stared at me, stunned.

"Do you want to dance Effie?" The boy (Jake) asked.

"I'd love to." He led me to the dance floor and we started to dance closely together. Zach brought his slut to the dance floor as well.

"So Effie, how are you here tonight?" Jake asked.

"James is my cousin. What about you?"

"Family friends."

"Oh good, I was hoping we weren't related." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me surprised, then leant in to kiss me.

"Me too" he murmured. I pulled me closer to him. He kissed my cheek softly, then my lips.

"Ah! Effie, I see you've met dear Jake here." I groaned and pulled away.

"What do you want James?"

"Just saying hello, you look beautiful tonight." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. Where's Lily, weren't you interrogating her?" I asked.

"Yeh, I asked her to dance and she just walked away. It was pretty upsetting." He shrugged.

"Ok, good. See you later James."

"Where am I going?" IDIOT!

"I don't know."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Josh walked up to us, I groaned.

"James was just leaving, so were you."

"I dunno, Dad was giving you guys a look. Maybe you shouldn't be so public."

"Ok fine, we'll go then" I pulled on Jakes arm and led him away to a corner, only to find Sirius and that girl practically on top of him. How could he do that to Jenny? After what he did to me? Didn't he realise how much he could hurt somebody by cheating on them?

"Oh, hey Effie" Sirius tried to smile. "Jake" he nodded.

"I'll see you later Sirius." The girl walked away quickly, pulling her short dress down.

"Effie! You scared her away." Sirius complained.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" I whined. Sirius rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Finally! Now where were we?" I smiled. "Oh that's right."

Lily Pov

"So are you enjoying the party?" James asked, running his fingers through his hair nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeh"

"Great!"

"So" He said slowly "You want to dance with me?" I walked away. Prick. Great! I was all alone. Hazel was with Remus, Effie had disappeared, and so had Alice. I quickly grabbed a shot of Icevodka and headed out the courtyard. I didn't really want to remember this night, I just wanted to let go while I was away from school and James Potter.

I sat alone, refilling my shot glass every now and then. By the fifth shot I was pretty drunk, the stuff was strong.

"Hey there." A male voice came from behind me. I spun around to see Owen Wilfred was looking at me up and down. He had just graduated last year.

"Hey Owen." I said.

"Lily right?"

"Yep." I didn't really expect him to know me, but he was the school sex god before Sirius realised 'what girls are for' so it was natural I knew him.

He sat down next to me and conjured another shot glass and a bottle of vodka. He poured himself a shot and shivered as it ran down his throat.

"That stuff is strong, how many shots have you taken." He asked me.

"I dunno, four or five." I shrugged. Everything was becoming pretty hazy and I knew I had taken a few too many. Owen grinned and poured me another shot. I downed it quickly.

"You in sixth year?" He asked.

"Dunno, probably."I mumbled. His grin widened.

"Got a boyfriend?"

"What do you want?" I slurred.

"This." He leant down and kissed me softly, I kissed him back, tangling my fingers in his blonde hair. Everything was getting pretty heated up, his hand wandered up my thigh. I slapped it away.

"Don't" I mumbled.

"Lily, you know you want to."

"No." I said firmly.

"Fine, whatever." He got up and walked away. I fell asleep on the bench.

After what seemed like minutes I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see James Potters face staring at me worriedly.

"Lily, what happened? Come on, it's almost count down." He said, pulling me up.

"What? But it's only 9:00 or something." I muttered. James's face grew more worried.

"No, it's almost twelve. Let's get you inside, you need to go to bed." He picked me up and carried me inside the house. I fell asleep again in his arms, I don't know why, but I felt safe.

Hazel Pov

Remus is amazing. His body is amazing. His face is amazing. His humour is amazing. His style is amazing. I actually don't think I've ever been more amazed in my life. He manages to be sensitive, gentle and sweet but manly at the same time. How does he do it?

After the little fireworks show the Potters put on in their backyard Remus took be back into the house, where it was pretty quiet. He hadn't even tried to kiss me yet, and I was seriously about to scream. But I loved how he almost teased me. He managed to do it the right way.

"You look incredible tonight Hazel." He whispered in my ear, I shuddered. He stepped back and looked at me up on down, I smiled and closed the space between us again.

"I feel really stupid saying this" He started, running his fingers through his hair. "But do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I beamed.

"Of course." He smiled, and then leaned in to kiss me, my legs turned to jelly. His lips were soft. He touched my back, sending shivers down my spine. How he managed to make me crumble was beyond me. I was usually completely in control. Jesus, since when did I get so excited about a kiss? We broke apart.

"Come on, let's go back outside." Remus held out his hand. I took it, but pulled him back.

"No way." I said. He grinned and pressed his lips to mine once more.

Sirius Pov

I was watching Effie hook up with Jake. Zach was looking at her as well, looking pretty annoyed she wasn't begging him to take her back. Lucy had disappeared before I could catch up with her after Effie shooed us out of the corner. I felt pretty bad I cheated on Jenny, making the same mistakes I always did. I really liked Jenny, she was a good person, and I loved how she was different, wasn't afraid to be herself. But I just couldn't commit. Jenny wasn't here and it was new years! I couldn't just sit here doing nothing, like I am now. James had disappeared somewhere and Remus has gone back inside with Hazel. Everybody was so wrapped up in their love lives they've forgotten about their friends.

"Hey Sirius." Effie said, I looked up at her surprised.

"Where's Jake?"

"Had to go home, curfew." She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't his parent here?"

"Nope." Jake was a sixth year Hufflepuff, his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle, maybe they were celebrating new years with their muggle friends.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Effie asked.

"I've had better." There was a silence. I could tell she was thinking of what to say.

"Look Sirius, I'm really sorry about that night, I was just really has happened to me over and over again and I'm really glad you said no. So can we just put it behind us?" She pleaded.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Friends?"

"Yep" She hugged me, my heart quickened a little. Egh! Too much booze!

"I can't wait to get back to school." I said.

"Why?"

"It's normal there. Everybody gets a little weird when they've got too much time." She laughed.

"Yeh, I guess. So what have you been doing all night?"

"You really want to know." I grinned. She laughed again. "Actually I just hooked up with this girl called Lucy then came out here with a glass of Firewhiskey when you walked in on us."

"That's all? I've spent all night with Jakey." She smirked. I pulled a face.

"Truth or Dare?" She said suddenly.

"Dare." I grinned mischievously.

"I dare you to.. hmm.. Stand on the table and start singing loudly like you're really, really, really drunk, holding a bottle of tequila." She whispered. I stopped smiling. Dorea would kill me if she knew I stole their booze, and she's not even tipsy!

"No way, Dorea will kill me!"

"Exactly. So are you going to do it, or chicken out?" She teased.

"I'll do it of course." I slowly got up and dragged my feet up onto the table. I started to sing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" loudly, swaying dangerously and tapping my foot off beat. I saw Effie laughing her head off in the back of the crowd, which were now all looking at me, shocked. Dorea narrowed her eyes, looking lethal.

"Get down here at once Sirius Black!" She shouted. "Embarrassing me in front of all my guests. Up to bed, now!"

"But-! Effie!" I stuttered.

"Don't try and blame this on somebody else. Go! Now!" I heaved myself up the stairs, shooting a look at Effie, who came hurrying after me, still laughing.

"You have to keep me company now!" I insisted. She stopped laughing.

"But it's a party! And it's barely even gotten started!" She moaned.

"To bad." We opened the door to James and my room to find patting Lily on the head while she lay on his bed.

"James!" Effie hissed. "What have you done to her?"

"She did it to herself. She was being molested by Owen when I found her, completely drunk." I tried not to laugh, Lily Evens! Drunk? Never would have believed it in a million years. "Why are you up here?"

"Effie dared me to sing drunkenly, Dorea was furious." I explained quickly. Effie nodded.

"What a party ay?" James smiled. "Lily drunk, Mum actually mad at Sirius, Hazel and Remus getting together officially."

"Really?" Effie asked interestedly. God, who cares?

"Who cares?" I said, jumping onto James' bed at Lily's feet. Effie clucked her tongue impatiently. She went to sit down next to James.

"How did he ask her?" She asked. James rolled his eyes.

"I don't know!" He said. "So what did you guys get up to tonight?"

"Nothing" We both said in unison.

"What about you Prongs-dog" I asked.

"Nothing much." He said. "Pretty boring new years."

"You just said it was a good party!" Effie exclaimed.

"Yeh, for some people, not for me though. Too many adults."

"Yeh, next year we should have a massive one, just sixth and seventh years, and maybe some cool fifth years, from all houses, except Slytherins." Sirius said eagerly.

"Some Slytherins are cool, I dated one from there once and he was cool." Effie said, James scowled muttering something about unacceptable boyfriends.

"Can't wait, but in the meantime, let's have a welcome back party when we get back to Hogwarts. Sixth and seventh years only, in the Astronomy Tower first night back."

"Excellent." James said.

"You guys realise your planning the next party while you're at a party right?" Effie asked, amused.

"Shut up Effie." James yawned.

"Aw, poor Jamesie is tired." Effie said, patting James on the back. He pushed her off. "Go into your own room, and take Lily with you, I wanna go to bed."

"Why don't you just leave her in there?" I asked.

"Because I want to live when she wakes up tomorrow." James said bitterly. Effie pushed Lily awake, who grumbled and rolled over and eventually Effie dragged Lily off the bed. Lily then slowly got up and stumbled out of the room with help from Effie.

"Dude, I cheated on Jenny" I said as Effie and Lily left. James looked shocked.

"Padfoot, you bastard. Why can't you just keep a girl?" James always got furious with me when I cheated on a girl. I didn't understand why though, it was in my personality.

"I dunno. I feel really bad though."

"Doesn't seem like it." James muttered.

"Well I do!" I snapped back. We got to bed in silence and turned the light off straight away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazel Pov

Lily, Remus, Alice and I all stayed at the Potter's after New Year's. It was crowded with Effie's family there as well. But the house was massive, so we fit comfortably. Everybody had the end of holiday blues, except Sirius, who couldn't wait to get back to school. Maybe it was because Dorea was still angry at him for embarrassing her. He tended to stay out of her way, but at dinner time it she made sure he knew he was being punished. He wasn't allowed outside of the house, including the Quidditch Pitch and he had to clear everybody's plate and wash up at dinner.

"What is Boo for then?" He complained loudly to her one night. Boo was the Potters house-elf, I didn't really know why she was called Boo, but I think she scared James as a child or something.

"Remus!" I hugged him when he came into the room. Lily and Effie rolled their eyes.

"Hey Hazel, how are you?" He said pleasantly.

"Good."

"School today." He said.

"Egh! Now I'm bad!" I pouted playfully.

"Yes, very bad." Sirius and James gaped at him. It was usually them who made those types of comments.

School. Let's hope this term is more exciting than last one.

**Like the party?**

**Hope so**

**Review and you get a pretty dress in the mail! Or tux.. **

**Review!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello**

**I am extremely disappointed with the lack of reviewing.. I might have to do that 5 reviews and I update thing..which I don't want to do.. coz I hate it when people do that:)**

**Read and review..**

Effie Pov

I woke up the next morning with an extreme headache. I groaned.

"What happened last night?" I moaned.

"I'm not quite sure, last time I remember seeing you was when you were hooking up with some Hufflepuff." Lily said rubbing her own head.

"Fuck! What did Sirius put in that Butterbeer?" I grumbled.

"No idea, but I'm going to kill him!" Hazel rubbed he eyes. "We have class today!"

"Since when do you care?" Alice said teasingly.

"Since I became a prefect, and the girlfriend of a prefect." Hazel said happily.

We all got dressed slowly and heaved ourselves down to the Great Hall. I slumped into a seat next to Sirius.

"What did you do to our drinks? You know that's an offence." Lily said as she glared at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Sirius lied easily. "Who was that Ravenclaw Effie?"

"I thought it was a Hufflepuff." I said.

"Yeh after the Hufflepuff." Sirius smirked.

"Fuck" I muttered.

"Don't worry, I was keeping an eye out for you, you didn't get too far." Sirius said seriously. **(A/N haha! I love that joke, no matter how stupid it is) **

"Oh, thanks. What a good friend? After spiking my drink and letting me throw myself and all these guys." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't spike your drink!"

Nobody talked for the rest of breakfast, everybody nursing their hangovers.

"Why did you even throw a party before school?" I complained as Sirius and I took our seats in Potions. Sirius scrunched up his nose.

"I'm so sorry Effie, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, forgive me please?" He pleaded, his eyes looked sympathetic. I looked for signs of sarcasm, but there weren't any.

"Um, it's ok."

We had finished the Polyjuice potion and were starting the Felix Felicis. I couldn't wait to start this potions, it was so pretty and particularly useful. Sirius and I grinned at eachother.

"Dare me to steal some when we're finished?" He whispered. I nodded, not realising Slughorn was right behind us, listening to our every word.

"DETENTION! Fraiser and Black! For even considering stealing potion." Slughorn shouted. I smirked.

"That's Miss Fraiser to you" I said. The whole class went silent, Slughorn gaped at me.

"Detention every Monday for the rest of the month Fraiser, for cheek." Slughorn barked

"Professor? I already have a detention tonight? What about tomorrow?" Sirius said.

"Fine" Slughorn said, he walked away shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you? You're lucky the Slug likes you, if it was me I'd be in Detention everyday for the rest of the term!" Sirius hissed. Hazel looked at me, confused. I rolled my eyes. Why does everyone care so much? I muck up once and their all worried I'm going angst teen on them.

We finally got out of Potions and made our way to Defence against the Dark Arts. We were practising duelling. Excellent.

"Settle down! We are duelling today. I will put you in pairs and you will all show us what you can do." Professor said. "Ok, Miss Fraiser and Miss Black, Mr Black and Mr Potter, Miss Evans and Miss Davies-"The teacher went through the list. When he said Miss Black did he mean Bellatrix? I can't duel her, she's a psycho. All the Blacks were, except Sirius. Narcissa was in fourth year and it was rumoured she had already lost her virginity. I looked at Sirius fearfully; he shot me the same look.

"If I die, will you go to my funeral?" I said.

"Of course."

Sirius and James were first, they shot simple jinxes at eachother, not wanting to seriously injure eachother. Then Remus and a Slytherin. Alice and Avery and finally me and Bellatrix. She grinned at me evilly. I gulped.

"Start!"

Bellatrix tried to stun me, I ducked quickly and shot a body-bind curse at her, she blocked it while laughing harshly.

"_Reducto_!" She cried. Was that for me? The curse to blow up objects in the casters path? I blocked it.

"_Sectumsempra_!" She screamed. My eyes widened.

"No!" Lily cried. I ducked just in time and the curse hit the Professor instead.

"Somebody go get Madame Pomfrey!" I shouted. Remus ran out of the room. I tried my best to heal him, but it was useless. Bellatrix, Avery and some other Slytherins stood there, smirking. I didn't understand how some people could be so cruel. Avery winked at me flirtatiously. I felt sick. Sirius wrapped an arm around me protectively. Madame Pomfrey scuttled in, quickly doing a few charms to stop the bleeding temporarily, before conjuring a stretcher and levitated him on to it. She practically ran out of the class room, the stretcher following closely behind.

"Excellent, free period." Bellatrix smiled. I shot her a disgusted look.

"You're in for it this time Black, You nearly killed a teacher." James said fiercely. Bellatrix shrugged.

"A friend taught it to me." She sneered. Lily glared and Snape.

"You sicken me." She spat, before storming out. We all quickly followed her.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Hazel, who shrugged and went to walk with Remus. I looked at her hurt, before realising she was probably upset because I was rude to her in Potions. The rest of the day past slowly. Everybody was shocked about what happened in Defence, the news had spread rapidly and everyone was giving the Slytherins a wide berth. Whispers followed me the whole day, some people going as far as blaming me for ducking and not shielding the curse. I just wasn't good at shield charms. My first day back wasn't the best it could go, but it reached an all time low when a couple of guys walked up to me at dinner.

"Hey Effie." They all said in unison.

"Err, hi."

"Last night was great." The blonde one said.

"Yeh, I could do that again." The Ravenclaw said. I was shocked. I looked around at Sirius, who was glaring at the boys.

"Go away." He said. They walked off laughing. I banged my head on the table.

"Why did you get me drunk Sirius?" I hissed. He looked a little guilty.

"Well you should have stopped drinking when you realised what it was doing to you!" He retorted back. I got up, leaving my untouched dinner behind. None of this would have happened if Zach hadn't dumped me. No, if Sirius hadn't gotten me together with Zach. It was all Sirius' fault. I took a short-cut to the Gryffindor Tower. I kept walking down corridor after corridor, each one becoming more unfamiliar as then the last. I was about to turn back when I ran into a group of Slytherins.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Miss_ Fraiser. Did you have a good time today? I did." Bellatrix sneered. The Slytherins sniggered.

"Yeh, I did actually. Too bad it had to end early." I tried to sound brave.

"Well that's the thing, I was upset too. Maybe we could finish it here instead?" Bellatrix smiled.

"Err, yeh, about that. Maybe later." I said quickly, backing away, but the Slytherins had me surrounded. I bumped into Avery, who pulled me closer to him.

"Baby, why are you leaving?" He whispered in my ear.

"Let me go Avery." I said. Bellatrix shot him a look and he obeyed.

"You might as well get your wand out." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. I nervously got out my wand.

"_Crucio_!" She shrieked. I felt a blast of intense pain, but as quickly as it came it was over. Avery laughed.

"Try harder Bella."

"I am!" She said aggressively. "_Crucio_!" She said again, more forcefully. I felt the pain again, it lasted longer this time. I felt like my body had been lit on fire and struck with knives. Bellatrix cried out and the pain stopped. I gasped for air. I lay on the floor, shivering. I heard footsteps coming our way.

"Let's go." The Slytherins ran away, laughing. Leaving me alone in the empty corridor. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer, but I couldn't get up. I was too weak.

"Fuck!" Sirius. "What happened Effie?"

"Nothing." I said, if they found out I told somebody they'd kill me.

"Effie! Tell me!" He demanded.

"I'm fine, I just got lost!" I slowly got up.

"And decided to have a lie down?"

"Yes." I tried to walk but stumbled, Sirius caught me but I shrugged him off. "I can walk you know."

I started to head to the Gryffindor Tower, I couldn't walk very quickly without getting dizzy, so I decided to take it slowly. Sirius stayed with me the whole time, continuously asking what had happened.

"Fine! I'll tell you." I said after 10 minutes of him nagging me. He looked at me expectantly. "Later."

He gave me puppy dog eyes. "Please" He said softly. His eyes looked big, hurt and so adorably cute.

"Fine." I told him the story, at each word his facial expression became more and more furious. When I was telling him, it sunk in that I could have been seriously hurt. After I finished telling him, he pulled me into a hug. I felt safe. I was glad Sirius was my friend. He was one of the best friends I've ever had.

"Don't tell anyone, they'll hurt me even more." I said.

"We have to tell the others, James at least. He's your cousin." He said. I pulled back.

"No! He's the one person I can't ever tell." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Effie, this is serious!" He said, I snorted and he rolled his eyes. "You need to tell somebody, go to Dumbledore. Go to somebody! They could've killed you. The use of the Cruciatus could send Bella to Azkaban. This isn't some school prank."

"I know. Leave it alone Sirius, you came. I'm safe, no harm done." I said. Sirius glared at me, shocked. He shook his head but didn't say anything. We entered the portrait hole.

"Where have you been?" James asked us suspiciously.

"We went to check our potion." I lied smoothly.

"Ok, well, we snuck some firewhiskey into our dorm, everyone's there now." James said. Sirius shot me a warning look but I ignored it and hurried up the stairs. Hazel, Lily, Remus and Peter were already there. Alice was probably off with Frank again.

"We're playing truth or dare." Remus said, grinning. "You do a dare then take a shot."

"What about truth?" Hazel asked.

"Yeh or that." Remus said.

"Ok!" I said grinning, just what I need. Some alcohol.

"Err, maybe not tonight guys, we just had a massive party." Sirius said. Everybody stared at him. I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Come Siri-bear. Let's have some fun this term!" I said. He sighed and gave in.

"Ok, so you chose truth or dare then after you've done the truth or dare you take a shot!" James said happily. I laughed, so typical of the Marauders to just add the drinking in for no reason. I hope Sirius doesn't realise we have detention tonight.

"Ok me first! Somebody dare me to do something!" I said.

We did this for about half an hour, making eachother do petty dares and answer silly questions. Everything was starting to get fun when Sirius stopped it.

"SHIT! Effie you have detention in five minutes, so do we James, for 'annoying a teacher'. "Sirius and James sighed and got up. "Effie, let's go."

"Nah, I think I'll skip this one."

"Effie, what the fuck? You never skip detention, we don't even skip detention." James said. I shrugged. I didn't feel like going to detention! It was a waste of time.

"Effie, get to detention now before I give you another detention." Remus said.

"Ok, ok, whatever," I stumbled as I got up and followed Sirius and James down to the common room and out of the portrait hole. We parted ways and I slowly made my way to Slughorns office.

James Pov

"What's wrong with Effie?" I asked.

"I don't know, she's going crazy. Somebody needs to snap her out of it." Sirius sighed. She needs some authority figure who can also relate to her.

"I got it! I should write to Josh! He's the only one who'll fix her up properly!" I said. Sirius nodded and we headed to detention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got up early that morning and quickly found a bit of spare parchment. I got my quill and ink and began to write.

_Josh _

_Effie has been acting really weird recently, she's got herself in a month's detention yesterday and then we had to force her to go to the detention. We're really worried about her, ever since Zach dumped her she's been acting strange, hooking up with randoms and shit like that. Can you try talk to her?_

_See you soon_

_James_

It wasn't a very good letter, but I suppose it got the point across. I walked up to the Owlery. I walked into it to find Lily sending a letter off with a tawny owl.

"Hey Lily" I said cheerfully, she groaned. "Having a bad day?"

"No" She grumbled.

"Lily!" I called loudly.

"What?"

"Oh, not you, I called my owl Lily, isn't she pretty?" I said stroking Lily (owl).

"Yeh, she is." Lily (human) said. "Can I stroke her?"

"Sure." I said. Lily (human) started to stroke Lily (owl). I saw the bracelet I gave her shimmer in the light when her sleeve got pulled back.

"You're wearing my present." I said.

"Yeh, it's really pretty, thanks." She said. She liked my present?

"So... go out with me?" I said. Lily glared at me.

"No thanks Potter." She stormed out. I grinned, she liked my present. I quickly sent the letter off with Lily (owl) and ran up to catch up with Lily (human).

"Hey Lily." I said.

"Hey Potter."

"So why won't you go out with me ever?"

"Because you're an arrogant toe-rag with a head to bloated to realise that you won't ever have a chance with me ever!" Lily hissed.

"Why won't you give me chance? Maybe not even a date? I'm sure you want to release that anger on somebody." I smirked waiting for her reaction.

"Shut up Potter." Lily said. We reached the Fat Lady "And leave me alone. _Flobberworm_"She climbed into the portrait hole, slamming the painting behind her before I could get through. I ground my teeth together.

"Deary me, be careful dear." The Fat Lady called out to Lily. "Ah James. Password?"

"Flobberworm." I said glumly. She let me in. I quickly got dressed into my robes then made my way to the Great Hall alone. Ready for another day at school.

Hazel Pov

Remus and I were patrolling the corridors, it was pretty dull but at least I was with Remus.

"Favourite colour?" He asked

"Hazel." I said, he laughed.

"Typical, ok, favourite animal?"

"Sheep."

"Why?"

"Because sheep are like the sleeping animal, and I like sleeping." I shrugged.

"Worst fear?"

"You leaving me." I whispered. He stopped walking and stared at me.

"Why would I leave you?"

"I don't know, you're so perfect, you could have any girl, sometimes I wonder why you would want me."

"Because your beautiful, smart, witty, interesting-"

"Yeh, that's what they all say." I muttered.

"Are you comparing me to your other boyfriends?"

"No, you're so much better than them." I said, it was true. I can't believe I could live without him.

"Good." He pulled me into a kiss. "I won't leave you."

I dragged him into an empty classroom.

"You know we're meant to be looking for couples doing this." Remus said.

"So?" I crushed my lips to his. Things were getting pretty heated when the door opened. The two Ravenclaw prefects stared at us, dumb founded.

"Hazel? Remus? Aren't you guys supposed to be patrolling?" Dorcas Meadows said.

"Yeh, we were just checking for couples." Remus grinned.

"I doubt their going to be down your throats." The other prefect said. Dorcas laughed.

"Calm down Milly, their just having some fun." Dorcas said. "Although you better finish your patrol."

We nodded and walked out of the classroom to finish our patrol.

"That was fun." I whispered. Remus snorted.

"Except for the part where we got caught." He whispered back.

"I thought that was the best bit." I said.

"Thanks." Remus pretended to be all upset and walked ahead of me.

"I'm joking! I'm joking" I ran up to him. "I wish we could do that more often though. Stupid prefect job with its stupid rules!"

"We've been at school for less than a week." Remus laughed. "We have all the time in the world."

"But I'll never be able to see you in the holidays, I'm always in Italy." I said.

"We have all of this term, and the next and the next-"

"Then its summer holidays, two whole months without seeing you!" I moaned.

"I'll visit." He shrugged.

"Oh no you won't. I don't want you meeting my whole family all together, you'll explode." I said.

"Why?"

"I'm Italian. They'll eat you alive. Mama told me the stories of what happened when she introduced Papa to my grandmother and when she told her I was going to Hogwarts. She said she'd never heard somebody shout so much." I shuddered. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you meet my parents first."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, my parents are nice." We had reached the Fat Lady. We climbed into the portrait hole and walked up the stairs.

"Oh Hazel. I'm visiting my mother this weekend, she's really sick." Remus said.

"Oh, ok. I hope she feels better." I said. Poor Remus, I would die if my mother or father fell ill. "Goodnight."

**Did you like it? I didn't haha**

**I can't wait til effie becomes normal again.. haha**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chap**

**Read**

**Then review**

James Pov

We were all sitting around the common room fire when I heard a taping noise on the window. I looked over to see Lily tapping her beak furiously against the window. I ran over to let her in, she glided in a landed on the chair I was sitting on. I went over to her and tried to untie the letter from her leg, but she snapped at my hand and flew over to Effie, she looked confused my opened it anyway. She read the letter then glared at me.

"What do you mean I've been acting strange?" She hissed. She got up and walked out of the common room, Sirius quickly followed her.

"What was that about?" Remus asked.

"I told Josh and how Effie's been acting. It had to stop before she got in serious trouble." I sighed.

"You could have asked us to talk to her" Alice said.

"I could've, but she'll only really listen to Josh. It must be a twin thing, no matter how long they are apart they always manage to come back together, closer than they were before." I said. Effie and I were close, but nowhere near as close as she was to Josh.

"She's been acting really stupid all week. It's not good for her. I think she needs a close family member to talk to without getting a parent-type lecture." Hazel said.

"That's what I thought." I said. "But I don't think it's a good idea for Sirius to talk to her. I have a feeling he's part of the reason why she's acting like this."

Effie Pov

Lily flew away from James and onto my armchair. I untied the letter from her leg and began to read:

_Elizabeth Fraiser!_

_James says you've been acting strange ever since Zach dumped you, I noticed it to in the holidays. Snap out of it! He dumped you, get over it. He isn't worth you getting into trouble and losing your friends. They're all worried about you. Grow up a little, you're acting like your life is so terrible, when it's practically perfect._

_Love_

_Josh_

Harsh much?

"What do you mean I've been acting strange?" I hissed to James. I knew what he was talking about, but it wasn't his place to go blabbing to my family. I walked out of the common room, Sirius quickly followed after me.

"Effie, what did the letter say?" He asked.

"Just about how strange I've been acting" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I can't say you haven't. I miss the old Effie, the one who laughed and smiled." Sirius said.

"I am the same Effie!" I said. Sirius grabbed the letter out of my hand and read it.

"You're names Elizabeth?" He asked, interested.

"Technically, but it's actually Effie." I said. Sirius suppressed a laugh.

"Effie, please, at least try to be yourself, being rude to teachers and your friends isn't you." Sirius pleaded. I realised he was right. I was being stupid.

"It's just kind of annoying when you get dumped the same way, for the same reason every single time." I snapped, he looked guilty.

"You don't know whether he cheated on you" He muttered.

"He was distant from me for about 2 weeks; only talking to me when he wanted a snog, then dumped me on Christmas so he didn't have to bring me a present. He was always winking at girls when he thought I wasn't looking and he's Zachary Riley." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeh. Don't roll our eyes at me!" Sirius said angrily.

"This is your entire fault. You made me say yes to him. I knew there was something wrong with him! Right from the beginning!"

Sirius Pov

"Effie, this is nobody's fault. He dumped you. All you can do is move on."

"I don't care about Zach, sometimes when heaps of little things happen it builds up." She said.

"Effie, you expect a lot from guys, yet you always date the player, one of the only guys who can't give you what you need. Maybe you should look for another type of guy instead and did I just say that?" God, I'm acting like a chick! Effie giggled. I loved her laugh so much.

"I guess." She fiddled with her pocket. "Yeh, I have been a bit weird."

She started to walk away, still fiddling with her pocket...

"Effie? Where are you going? Effie! Wait up!" I ran up to her. "What have you got in your pocket."

"Nothing" She said quickly.

"_Accio whatever is in Effie's pocket_!" I hope that works. It did. I small white cigarette flew into my hand. "Effie? Is this pot?"

"It's not for me! It's for a friend, I swear, you know how anti-drug I am, especially muggle ones!" She said.

"Why do you have it? Who's your friend?" I asked curiously.

"He told me to take it."

"Who."

"_Him_!" Oh. Zach!

"When did he give it to you?"

"End of term, he told me to keep it for the holidays!" Her eyes looked pleading and scared.

"Ok, I believe you. But Effie, muggle drugs can get you in deep shit." I said seriously.

"Ok, I don't need the parent talk." She muttered, I laughed. I never really noticed how pretty Effie was, her big blue eyes looked at me, relieved and her full lips were turned down into a grimace. Her, long, blonde hair was messy and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, but managed to look just as amazing, I suppose that was the veela gene kicking in. When she gets angry, like, really, really angry, I swear her skin tinges green. My eyes looked at her up and down. Her body had really grown into shape over last summer. Before I always got slightly annoyed that she wore her skirt so short, letting boys get a good look at her legs, but now I was practically worshipping her for it. I looked back to Effie's face to see her glaring at me. I gulped.

"Finished?" She hissed.

"I was checking for bruises from when the Slytherins attacked you! Jesus Effie, get over yourself." I tried to joke.

"Whatever." She smirked. "Just because I'm so irresistible."

"You look like dirt compared to me sweetheart?" I laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room." We walked back. The rest must have gone to bed because they weren't there. We said goodnight and I went to bed. James, Remus and Peter were all in bed talking.

"Hey guys, I think Effie is 'fixed' if that's what you want to call it." I said, they grinned.

"Good" Remus said. I got into my pyjamas and slipped into bed. Effie looked really pretty tonight. I'm glad we fixed her up before it got too bad, I missed her so much, even for that short time. Zach Riley was such a bastard, taking advantage of her. I can't believe I acted like that as well. I took Effie for granted while I had her, I should have at least tried to get her back, I moved on so quickly. I'm so stupid!

"Oh shit!" I said, sitting up.

"What?" James said groggily.

"I think-nothing. It's nothing." I said quickly.

"Just tell us Pads. What's wrong this time? Say it quickly, I'm still tired from staying up for ages doing the map." Remus yawned.

"I- now, you guys can't get mad! I. I think I like... Effie." I mumbled sheepishly. James jumped up and banged his head on the bed poster. Remus rolled off his bed in surprise.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Prongs shouted aggressively.

"No offence mate, but you're not the guy for Effie. She's special." Remus said.

"I'll take care of her, I learnt my lesson!" I pleaded. Suddenly a stag jumped at me. I screamed. "MOOOOOOONY!"

"James! Don't kill him! You'll regret it later." Remus said. The stag shrunk back into James.

"If you ever hurt Effie again Padfoot. You will regret it." He said aggressively.

"I won't!" I cried.

"Let's go to bed."James glared at me one last time, then went back to bed, turning his back to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was going to tell her, no point hiding it. I hated it when people do that. I saw her laughing at something Lily had said. I sat next to her.

"Effie, I like you." I said casually.

"I like you too Sirius" She said. Damn she thinks I mean it as a friend. I'm not very good at this thing.

"Err... good." I got up and walked away, running my fingers through my hair nervously. Hmm, this was going to harder than I thought. I had a lot of experience when it came to girls, but not really when actually liking a girl. I sat down next to James in the Great Hall.

"I'm starving!" I moaned. I piled eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, cereal, tomato sauce, porridge and hash browns onto my plate and piled it all into my mouth. "Little dry." I sprinkled some pumpkin juice on the top. Alice looked at me astounded.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked.

"Eatin'"

"You do realise all that stuff isn't meant to mix. You'll be sick." She said. I snorted.

"Oh pleash." I swallowed. "I can eat all of this."

"Five galleons?"

"Done." I started to pile the food into my mouth. She was right, porridge and bacon weren't supposed to mix. She smirked as I made a face. Effie and Lily came into the Great Hall.

"What the fuck?" Effie said.

"I dared him to eat it all." Alice said.

"He'll be sick" Lily said in disbelief.

"I know." Alice shrugged and bit into her toast. Effie laughed and winked at me. My heartbeat quickened. I rolled my eyes at myself. Less than 1 day and I'm already sick of this 'like' thing.

"Hey Sirius, wanna meet up tonight?" Ginger, a sixth year Gryffindor said.

"Um. Maybe later." I said. She scoffed and walked away.

"What was that about Sirius?" James said. I glared at him; he knew what it was about!

"Didn't feel like it." I lied quickly.

"Since when?" Effie looked amused.

"Err. I have to go. Study." I jumped up and practically ran out of the hall.

"I didn't think Sirius and study could be in the same sentence." I heard Hazel mutter as I ran out.

I really don't like this like thing. AND it was Potions second period. Defence passed slowly enough, we had a sub, who was teaching us the theory of the Patronus Charm.

"Now, you're Patronus Charm will be the animal you represent. If you were to become an Animagus, it would be the same animal." The sub said. James, Peter, Remus and I all grinned at eachother. "We will begin the practical part in tomorrow's lesson. Now-"The teacher started to give us a lecture on how to move our wands and to only think of happy things. The bell rang finally and we all made our way to Potions. Effie still hadn't taken a seat as usual so I glumly sat next to the Amortentia, I tried not to breath.

"Sirius, you're going purple." Effie said, laughing. I sighed and breathed out, it took me over. It smelt like the little cottage his parents used to take him in France. Grass and burning wood, with a hint of perfume he knew he had smelt before. I looked up at Effie, dazed.

"Hey Effie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We went to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, excited about Defence Against the Dark Arts. Well the girls were anyway, we had already done it ages ago.

"What do you think yours is going to be?" Effie asked me.

"Dog." I said simply. Effie laughed.

"Dog-star! I hope mine isn't something bad, like a ferret or something." Effie said.

"Since when do you resemble a ferret?" I asked, amused. She laughed again.

"Maybe a lion, for Gryffindor." She pondered.

"Get over yourself! Lions are cool." She slapped my arm playfully.

"Or a fish!" She puffed her cheeks out. "Or a bear" She growled.

"Hmm... Maybe a llama?

"Is that an insult?"

"Yeh."

"What's wrong with llamas?" I looked at me curiously.

"I- I don't know." I laughed. "They have long necks and are pretty furry."

"So are dogs"

"Point taken."

"Stop flirting. We need to go to class." Hazel said. I blushed a bit.

"I think I'll be a Zebra" Hazel said loudly.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because they're beautiful and unique." Hazel smiled. Everybody laughed. "Or a cat, beautiful, unique _and _graceful."

"How is a cat unique?" I asked.

"Use your imagination Sirius." Hazel rolled her eyes jokingly. I could make so many jokes out of that.

"Mines going to be a Gazelle, graceful and beautiful." Hazel was still going on about how beautiful she was, Remus was hanging onto her every word. "Or a cheetah."

"Oh please Hazel, everybody knows what you four are going to be, a Pig, a cow, a hippo and a moose." James said. The Marauders laughed. "Effie is a moose, Lily a hippo, Alice a cow and you're a pig."

Hazel looked offended. "What are you going to be? A camel?"

"A stag." He smirked.

"What? Stags are cool, no way are you going to be stag." Lily snorted. We all burst out laughing and James' smirk grew even wider. "I've already tried doing a Patronus charm mines a-"

"Stop talking please!" The Professor tapped his wand on the desk a couple times, a few sparks shot out, drawing the attention of the class to him. "As you know, we are practicing Patronus charms today. Now if you could all stand up and take your books with you." We all did as he asked. He waved his wand and the desks vanished. "Take an empty space in the classroom and begin to practice, remember think happy thoughts."

Everybody screwed up their face, trying to think of their happiest memory. I rolled my eyes and remembered finally feeling at home when the Potters accepted me as one of them.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said loudly. I slivery dog burst out from my wand and ran around the room, barking playfully. James and Remus followed my actions, a stag and wolf followed after the dog. Lily looked shocked, so did Effie.

"You'd already done it before!" She hissed.

Lily frowned angrily.

"Lily dear, I've believe you've already done the charm, why don't you show us?" the Professor said. Lily tried to protest, but the teacher looked at her expectantly. She sighed.

"Expecto Patronum!" She cried. A doe appeared at the end of her wand and pranced over to our other Patroness'. The stag and the doe started to walk to eachother but the doe vanished instantly. Lily glowered at James, who smiled.

"Even our spells are drawn together Lilykins, it must be fate!" James said. Effie laughed and tried the spell herself. At first a bit of silver vapour appeared at the end of her wand. She frowned and concentrated harder.

"Expecto Patronum" She yelled. A leopard exploded from her wand. It snarled at the Slytherins, who backed away, it then vanished. Effie smiled. "Yay, I'm a leopard!"

"Stupid cat!" I said jokingly.

"Whatever, my leopard could fight your stupid dog-star any day!" She laughed.

"My turn!" Bellatrix shouted the incantation. A black panther appeared at her feet. She smiled, pleased with her animal as it prowled around the room. Hazel was next, she said the incantation and a strong, beautiful horse galloped out. It pranced around the room once before vanishing. Peter was after Hazel. He screwed up his face in concentration and shouted the incantation. A rat scuttled around his feet, before vanishing. Everybody laughed, but James, Remus and I shouted encouragements, and soon nearly everyone followed.

"Expecto Patronum" Alice squeaked. I big, panda erupted from her wand. Her face fell. "Why am I a panda?"

"I like pandas, they're really cool." Lily encouraged. Alice looked a little down. "And they're amazingly beautiful."

"They're fat."

"No, that's just their build. And can you honestly believe you're fat?" Lily smiled.

"I guess..."

Why couldn't Lily be like that to James?

Everybody else started to try doing the charm. Cats, monkeys, dolphins, giraffes, birds and lizards scuttled around the room. When the bell rang all the silvery animals vanished and people started to walk out the door, talking excitedly about the lesson. We had potions, great!

Lily Pov

Potions, great! Potter had proved himself to be unbelievable annoying so far. We made the Polyjuice Potion first, and then instead of making Felix Felicis, like everybody else, he insisted on making the Amortentia next, which was the most difficult potion to make and took the longest. I tried to persuade him that if we made 2/3 we would get better marks than if we made 1.5/3. But he wouldn't budge. So far he's asked me out 20 times every lesson. Last lesson he just asked me out 20 times over and over again instead of spacing it out before starting on the potion. He's mad, I've never met anyone like him.

"Hey Lils, I loved your Patronus, we matched!" He said brightly.

"So?"

"So... It means we're made for eachother! Go out with me?" He said.

"No."

"A man can dream." Slughorn gave us a look and we shut up.

**Go out with me?**

_Nope._

James sighed and went make to cutting his roots. A few minuted passed of silence

"Lily, if you give me one kiss right here, I promise I'll never bug!"

"Potter, I'd rather kiss Aragog!" I hissed back. Hagrid at taken us into the forest one night when James got us both in detention and he showed us his pet spider, I fainted when I saw it's long, hairy legs.

"Kinky."

He fell silent again.

"It's kinda cold in here." He whispered.

"You should have brought your cloak." I muttered back.

"I'm really cold." He said, shivering.

"Shut up."

"Can I use your thighs as earmuffs?" He asked. I stared at him and he winked then fell silent. Did he actually just say that?

"Sure James." I said.

"I- what?" He looked shocked.

"Chicken." I muttered. He stayed silent for about 10 more minutes.

"Lily, look at this." James said. He flicked his wand and milt-coloured sparks shot out of it. The sparks formed a red haired girl in a skanky little uniform and a black haired, bespectacled boy. The two were kissing furiously. The girl had unbuttoned the boy's shirt and was beginning to fumble with his belt when Slughorn walked through the little show.

"DETENTION POTTER! With Miss Fraiser on Monday" Slughorn shouted. I groaned and Effie smiled.

"It'll be a party!" She whispered. Meanwhile, I had gone beet red and was trying to hide myself under the table.

"Did you like it?" James asked, smirking.

"No."

"Really, I thought it was quite entertaining."

"Mmm."

"And required quite a lot of skill, only a genius could pull it off. You know, two geniuses such as ourselves should really get together." James said arrogantly.

"Or not." The bell rang, finally! I don't think I'll be able to take anymore of this torture. He's a bloody nightmare.

"I'll walk you to the Great Hall?" He asked.

"Nope."

"So you're just going to walk in front of me?"

"No, I'll walk with Effie." I said, looking around for her.

"Already gone with Sirius and Remus."

"Fine!" I groaned. James smiled and threw his arm over my shoulders, I pushed him off but the damage was done, people were already giving us weird looks. I sighed. Severus was in front of us, his face buried in a book.

"Snivellus" He whispered excitedly.

"Don't even think about it." I warned him, even though we weren't friends anymore, I didn't want James picking on him.

"You don't even like him anymore!" He whined.

"I don't want you picking on anybody." I said confidently.

"Come on, ever since Remus has been made prefect, we've hardly had any fun. Now the coast is clear and he's right there, asking for it."

"I'm here! You want lay a finger on Sev as long as I'm here!"

"That can be fixed." James said. He flicked his wand and I was gone. I felt like I was in a very windy tunnel then it stopped at suddenly as it happened and I was in an empty corridor.

"POTTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

James Pov

I flicked my wand and Lily disappeared.

"Oi Sniv!" I shouted, he turned around and groaned. I put a full body bind curse on him and his arms locked together, and he fell to the floor. A few people laughed. I was about to stomp on his nose when I heard the dreaded scream of Lily and Minnie combined

"POTTER!" I could hear Lily even though she was on the other side of the castle and Minnie was screaming as well.

"What's this?" Minnie screamed at me.

"Just having some fun Minnie." I said casually.

"This is fun? And don't call me that! It's Professor." She barked. I saluted her.

"Yes sir!" I said seriously, she glared at me. "Miss" I added.

"DETENTION! Tonight, 7:00 at my office."

"But it's Friday!" I moaned, but she was already gone. "Bitch"

**Haha, new chap! Yay!**

**Review review review**

**And .. review please:)**

**Oh yeh.. Don't own.. and the pickup lines I kinda got from bellatrix13.. but I changed them a bit.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13... :)**

I spent my Friday night in detention. Writing lines, with Minnie watching me like a hawk. Sirius was here too, but I didn't know why, Minnie hadn't given us a chance to talk since the detention started an hour ago. Sirius was leaning back on his chair casually. McGonagall glared at him and he winked back.

"Do your lines Black!" She barked.

"I need new parchment" He said innocently. She shoved a bit of parchment into his hands and he began to write again. I looked down at my parchment, I had only written on half of it.

"Me too Miss." I said, shoving the other parchment in my bag. She slammed a bit of parchment on my desk.

"There!" She fumed. I smiled angelically.

"Thankyou." Sirius and I glanced at eachother and sniggered. Finally, after about three hours, she let us go.

"Man, that was such a waste of time!" Sirius moaned.

"Why were you in there?"

"Skipped last period and got caught. You?" He asked.

"Vanished Lily then was about to break Sniv's ugly nose for the one hundredth time, then Minnie came in. It was devastation." I said. Sirius grinned.

"Wish I was there for that. You vanished Lily? Where is she now?" He asked.

"Common room probably. I vanished her to the other side of the castle" I explained. Sirius laughed.

"Good one mate. Let's go to the kitchens, I'm starved." Sirius said. We made our way to the kitchens. After being greeted enthusiastically by the house elves, we sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So... how's it going with Effie?" I asked. Sirius pulled a face.

"I want to tell her, but if she says no or if she doesn't like me that way it will be really awkward. So I don't know what to do." He said.

"I think you should just tell her. I hate people who hide their feelings, it's so annoying." I said wisely. "That's why I'm not afraid to tell Lily I love her."

"James you don't love her." Sirius said in a un-Sirius like fashion. "She's a trophy you're dying to claim as yours."

"True. I love that little trophy." I said. Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't change the subject." Sirius sighed.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." He said gloomily.

"Excellent. I hate keeping secrets from Effie, it makes me feel evil." I said. Effie could be a bitch sometimes, but she was pretty much always sweet and caring. I know she would never keep something big that involves me from me, so I feel bad doing it to her. **(A/N does that make sense? Haha hope so :))**

"Yeh." Sirius watched the little house elves clean up the hundreds of dishes from dinner.

"But if you hurt her again, I'll make sure you feel her exact pain." I said seriously. Sirius couldn't help but snort.

"What? You'll get together with me then dump me? 'Cause I wouldn't be heartbroken, I'd be relieved." Sirius said sternly, then he cracked a smile and I laughed too. You just couldn't stay serious with Sirius, I laughed again.

"What?"

"I just made the Sirius/serious pun inside my head, never gets old." I said, laughing. Sirius laughed too.

"It is the greatest pun in the world, which will never get old as long as I keep using it." He said, pointing his aristocratic chin upwards. I nodded.

"So you'll tell her?" I asked finally.

"Yep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Pov

I walked to breakfast, feeling nervous. James looked at me and I nodded slightly. He smiled and let me sit next to Effie.

"Hey Sirius!" She said cheerfully, her hair was pulled back in a loose, messy pony tail. I mumbled a hello. She continued to talk about nothing, I nodded every now and then, not really listening to what she said. "Sirius? Answer me!"

"What, sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Did you actually hook up with Gabrielle Riley?" She asked. Oh shit, I knew that would pop up sooner or later. Gabrielle and I had a little fling for about a week, but she didn't want me telling anyone because Zach's all protective over her for some reason.

"Yeh, how did you find out?"

"Gossip." She said simply. I looked down, I couldn't tell her I liked her after discussing my latest hook up. I looked at James, who glared at me and gave me a tell-her-now-our-die face. Actually it was more of a you-little-bastard face, but I knew what he actually meant. The only thing that James gets angry at me about is Effie. He's just so darn protective over her.

"Effie can I talk to you for a minute." I said nervously. She looked at me expectantly. "Outside." She nodded and followed me outside. We walked around the grounds for about five minutes before anyone spoke.

"Ok Sirius, What's up?" Effie stopped walking and looked at me. I gulped. "You've been acting really strange this morning."

"Well, ok. You can't get mad." I said quietly.

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie swear?" She rolled her eyes and shook my pinkie. "Crossing doesn't count."

"Stop being so childish and tell me what's up." She said, annoyed.

"Ok" I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "I like you. Like, like like you. I know you probably won't trust me after last year, but I've changed, I swear, I learnt my lesson!" Effie looked at me stunned, then laughed.

"Very funny, where's everyone else?" She said. Although she was laughing, she looked a little hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"You're joking, it's so obvious." She said, faking a smile.

"No, I'm not. I really like you Effie." Her smile turned into a grimace.

"No, you don't. I've learnt _my_ lesson Sirius. Never date guys like you!" She spat.

"I'm not like them anymore! I swear!" I pleaded. "Please! Give me a chance to prove it."

"No, you've already broken my heart once, I won't let you do it again." Tears were falling down her face now, I've never seen her cry. She ran back up to the castle. I slowly made my way to the common room, then up the boys' dormitory. When I got there Peter and James were waiting for me, Remus was in the hospital wing.

"Pads, we finished the map! Look at it!" Peter squeaked, but I ignored him and flopped down onto my bed, burying my face in the pillow.

"Sirius?" James said.

"She doesn't like me." I said flatly, before turning away from them.

"Sirius, maybe she was just shocked. It was kinda a big thing, and pretty sudden. She probably just needs some time." James tried to comfort me. As a group, the Marauders all always happy and plotting their next prank, but when one of us went down, we all did.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. We were such good friends and I just threw it away." I moaned.

"She'll come round Padfoot. She has to" Peter said.

Why am I moping over this girl? I'm Sirius fucking Black! Since when did I become such a pansy? I walked out of the dormitory without saying another word. I walked into the Great Hall and spotted Ginger, talking to her friends.

"Hey" I put a hang on her shoulder, she froze, her friends giggled. "You wanna go for a walk?" She turned around, her face had tinged red but she recollected herself.

"Sure." She said, trying to act nonchalant when I knew she was melting on the inside. I smirked. I loved the effect I had on girls, who needs one that doesn't even like me? I walked quickly with her to the nearest broom closet, as soon as we were in I slammed the door shut and pressed her against the wall, crushing my lips to hers. I started to kiss her collar bone.

"Somebody's in a bad mood today" She whispered excitedly.

"Shut up." I said. She obeyed. Slut, I thought. Effie would never let me do that. Shut up brain! Don't think about... _her._

Effie Pov

I ran up to the castle and into my dormitory. Fucking Sirius! All he wants to do is play with my heart then throw it aside and break at. I'd just be another girl to him, nothing more, possibly less. Why did he have to go and ruin our friendship?

"Effie! What's the matter?" Hazel, Alice and Lily said when they saw me. I must look like a wreck, I don't think they've ever seen me cry. I told them the story through sobs. Lily looked furious but Hazel looked confused.

"Effie, I'm really sorry for you. I am. But why are you taking it this badly? Knowing Sirius he probably just mistook it for sisterly love or something, he's not very experienced when it comes to love, he never loved his family or any girlfriend he had. Except maybe you-" I sobbed harder.

"Because I've been moping around, not dating for months and when I finally get over him he just has to go and ruin it by liking me! It's probably some joke the Marauders cooked up, their so thoughtless!" I cried.

"You know James or Remus... Or even Sirius now would never let that happen. He obviously actually likes you, you saw how he was at breakfast" Hazel said, I leaned my head on her shoulder and she stroked my hair.

"Yeh, he looked like he was about to melt. And when he looks at you, his eyes go our glazed over and funny and you know how he never shows any of his emotions." Alice said. It was true, when I dated him before he never showed any emotions towards me, the only way I knew he was happy was because he was smiling and laughing.

"Pourquoi est-ce arrivé à moi?" I moaned. **(Why did this happen to me?)**

"English please Effie." Lily said. We all sat there for awhile, talking about past boyfriends and bad breakups, it was a good laugh reminiscing about all the things that had happened to us in the years past.

"Let's go to lunch, I never finished." I dragged myself to breakfast after freshening up a bit. We were walking down the main corridor when Sirius burst out of a broom closet, tugging Ginger the sixth year slut behind him. His lips were slightly pink and he had a scratch on his arm where the sleeve was rolled up. What the fuck? My question was answered when I saw Gingers inch long nails. Tacky much?

"Gotten over me quickly?" I sneered. I don't know why I was taking this so badly, but it really got to me.

"Effie I-"He started.

"I don't want to hear it, you sicken me." I turned around in the other direction and stormed off towards the common room again. I heard a loud slapping noise and Sirius say "Ow, Hazel, that really hurt!" I ran up to my dormitory again and sunk into my bed. How could he be so heartless?

James Pov

I was looking at the newly finished map. Watching Effie, Lily, Alice and Hazel all sit in a huddle together in their dormitory. They got up and started to walk to the Great Hall. They were just passing Sirius and Ginger in the broom closet, hang on. WHAT? That little bastard. Sirius walked out of the broom closet, Ginger following closely behind just when Effie was passing it. She stormed off pretty quickly and the other girls surrounded Sirius, Ginger had run off. I followed Effie to see where she went. She quickly ran up to her dormitory. I decided to go up there.

"Knock knock" I said softly, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" I heard a muffled voice cry.

"Effie, its James, let me in please." I said politely.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! Fuck off!"

"ELIZABETH FRAISER! Let me in now!" I shouted, the door opened and I walked in to see Effie... crying. What did he do?

"What did he do?" I asked gently, sitting on the edge of her bed. She told me the story through sobs. "So he said he liked you and you went all psycho bitch on him?" She stopped crying and glared at me.

"What?"

"Effie, he was really nervous about telling you and you kinda took his 'heart' threw it to the ground, stomped on it, buried it then danced on its grave"

"He said he liked me, not love, I didn't take his heart. And how can you explain him hooking up with Ginger-The-Slut straight after."

"He's probably on the rebound and-"I started

"On the rebound? I didn't even dump him!" She said, outraged.

"Well he was upset. I don't think he's ever liked a girl before properly, except maybe you in fifth year..." I trailed off, I could remember Sirius going on and on about Effie every night when they were going out. It was the first time I've actually ever heard him talk about his girlfriends, unless you count boasting about how far he's got with them.

"Just leave me alone James." She lay back down.

"Ok, but I still don't understand why you're taking this so badly."I said, walking out the door. I looked back and she had a confused expression on her face. I went back to the dormitory to see Sirius lounging on his bed, reading a... book. What the fuck?

"Hey Prongs." He said quietly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ginger!" I reminded him, he rolled his eyes.

"I've given up, if she doesn't want me, bad luck. There a plenty of chicks dying to have me, why would I go after the one girl that doesn't like me?"

"Because you like her!"

"Not anymore, Sirius Black doesn't like, love or even commit. I'm a free man." He said proudly. "What's the point of being locked up in this castle with tons of hot chicks if you're not going to take advantage of them?"

"Stop being such a fucking prick!"I said, outraged.

"I'm not, I'm being me. If you don't like that then fuck off, I don't give a shit about Effie, I never did!" He roared. I knew he was lying. "She's a bitch and is as boring as hell!"

"Can you hear yourself?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, quite clearly." He said. "See you later Prongs." He didn't move, so I guess that was an invitation for me to leave.

I walked out of the dormitory and ran into Remus.

"Don't go in there Moony, Sirius is being a bastard." I said warningly.

"Isn't he always a bastard?"

"No, but why aren't you in the hospital wing? It's full moon tonight!" I whispered.

"I was worried about Effie, what's up with her?"

"I'll tell you later, but if the girls see you, you're gone. You told them you're visiting your mother didn't you?"

"Oh, right." He turned around and quickly strode across the common room and out of the portrait hole. I hate serious times like this, everything was so boring.

"Potter!" Lily? "Potter, where's Effie?" she asked.

"Um........" I stared at her in disbelief. Here she was, Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in school. She was actually talking to me without me talking to her first, it must be a sign.

"Potter?"

"In the dormitory." I mumbled, she immediately ran up the stairs, leaving me behind. Wow. I freaking love that girl. "Go out with me?" I called behind her

"No!" She screamed back. Worth a try. I sat down on one of the squishy arm chairs by the fire, waiting for somebody to come down. The girls were probably having a massive talk and I couldn't go back to Sirius, Remus was in the hospital wing and Peter was in Remedial Potions. I could start homework... Nah! After about an hour of just sitting there, watching people pass and listening to others conversations Effie and the girls came down. Effie looked much happier, she walked straight past me and out of the common room.

"Cured! Again" Alice whispered in my ear as everybody followed Effie out.

"How?" I asked, Alice just shook her head and ran to catch up with the other girls. I followed behind them slowly, they were all laughing about something stupid and I couldn't really join in. Today has been so boring!

"Lily!" A voice from behind me shouted, a greasy haired boy ran past me and up to Lily.

"What?" She said impatiently.

"Lily. How are you feeling?" He asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, just asking."

"Well don't! Come on guys." She stalked off.

"Better luck next time Snivellus." I said, walking past him. At least Snape was always there to keep me entertained. I ran my fingers through my hair, messing it up. Lily saw this and rolled her eyes, although most of the girls giggled. I winked at them and they squealed. I kinda knew what Sirius meant about liking Effie when there were so many other girls. But none of them are as beautiful has Lily. She's the one for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next day, still tired. I had only had about four hours sleep seeing I'd been out all night with Moony. It was awkward, Padfoot just kept to himself, he lay on the bed in his dog form and slept the whole night, not even helping me keep Moony under control. Wormtail wasn't much help. When I tried to get Sirius to help me he snarled viciously and bit me.

"Sirius, what the fuck was up with you last night?" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, not looking at me.

"You sulked around all night, not even helping me with Moony. What kind of friend are you?" I said. He looked at me, outraged. I had hit a soft spot.

"What kind of friend are you? You put Effie in front of me. You didn't even care about me, it was all 'you hurt Effie'. Maybe I was hurt as well, seeing she pretty much broke my heart." He snapped, I laughed hollowly.

"What heart? Effie is nothing more than a prize to you." I said angrily. He laughed this time.

"And Lily isn't to you? At least I care for Effie, everyone knows you'll just dump Lily a week after you get together, why do you think she never says yes?" he sneered. Evil!

"You know that's not true." I said quietly.

"Guys, we need to see Moony" Peter said quietly. We all walked down to the Hospital Wing. Moony was lying there, awake.

"Hey Moony." Peter said.

"Hey guys, anything exciting happen last night?" He asked, trying to smile. We all stayed silent. "What happened?"

"Padfoot was being a dickhead" I snarled.

"Prongs is a bastard." Sirius retorted back. Peter and Remus exchanged looks.

"Sirius didn't even help out with you Moony, he just sulked the whole night." I told Remus. "And when I tried to get him to help, he bit me." I showed him the mark on my arm.

"I was upset ok! Effie kinda just turned me down. That's the first girl to turn me down in forever!" Sirius tried to explain. I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't mean that you can't help Moony in his time of need." I said. Sirius glared at me.

"Stop it guys! It's uncool." Remus said tiredly.

"I have to go, breakfast." Sirius said stiffly and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Remus sighed.

"Fucking, obnoxious prick." I muttered.

"You don't mean it Prongs, he's you're best mate." Remus said.

"He WAS my best mate."

"If this is all over Effie, you guys are officially the most retarded people I know." Peter said.

"No, it started with Effie, now it's about Sirius being a bad person, I guess blood never lies." I said. Peter looked at me dumbfounded.

"Take that back James, you know he's a good person, he has done so much for you, this is a pretty poor way of repaying him back." Remus said.

"It isn't my fault! He was the one who hurt Effie!" I said loudly.

"She's a girl, get over it!"

"She's my cousin!"

"And she doesn't need you getting angry at Sirius, she can handle herself." Peter piped up.

"I'm not very pleased that Sirius likes Effie either, but causing a fight isn't the way to go." Remus said. I guess I kinda did take it out on him. Even though it was pretty much his fault.

"You didn't hear what he said about her!" I said

"He was upset! Give him time!"

"Whatever, when do you get out?" I changed the subject

"Today, it wasn't a very bad night." Remus said happily. He usually had to stay overnight afterwards.

"Ok, I'll see you soon then, I'm starving!" I said, Peter stayed with Remus but I wanted to sort things out with Sirius, our fights never lasted long. I walked into the Great Hall to see Sirius shoving his tongue down Gingers throat. I pulled him away from her and dragged him out of the Hall.

"What the fuck James?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I said quickly.

"Mean what?"

"Calling you a prick and saying you were as bad as your family!" I said. He looked furious

"You said that?" He said. I looked guilty

"Look Padfoot, you're my best mate and I don't care if you like Effie or not, I was just annoyed that you hurt her so badly, I think she really likes you, otherwise she couldn't of taken it so badly." I said quickly. Sirius's face softened.

"Dude, it was my fault. I shouldn't have hooked up with Ginger. I know how much you care about Effie." He said. "And I should have helped you with Moony last night."

"Friends?" I asked

"Friends."

**I wanted to keep going with this chap, but it was already really long.. and the fight kind of just ended .. haha i didn't like the fighting, but I didn't want to delete like 3000 words so..**

**Haha not a very light hearted chapter ay.. god im hating Effie at the moment..**

**Oh.. and sorry if the fight seemed a little girly or whatever.. i was about to write like 'you bitch!' and stuff haha!**

**Review reviewSSS**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 yay! We had ALOT of Sirius last chapter.... so maybe we'll give Remus some time ay? Let's make things a little fluffy. We just have to have some Effie being annoying time..... I love her, just not now.**

**First sign of madness.. Loving fictional characters.**

**Disclaimer! Yay I remembered. I don't own harry potter, if i did i would have a cupboard made of chocolate, inside that cupboard there would be baileys and champagne for everyone to enjoy.**

Effie Pov

Monday night. In detention. Still. I wanted somebody to come to detention with me but we all had a big essay to write, James couldn't be bothered, Remus said he was prefect and couldn't and I couldn't really just go up to Sirius and ask him could I? So I was stuck here, alone, lost in my thoughts. Sirius spent the whole day yesterday with some girl, I was really annoyed by that. I knew I did the right thing by turning him down, if he got over me that quickly our relationship would have lasted about a second before some other girl started to flirt with him. I didn't want to be friends with him, I couldn't be now I knew his really personality. He was funny and everything, but he was also a prick. Can't commit, not even for a day. I saw Ginger in tears yesterday when she saw him with that girl, apparently he didn't realise if you hook up with a girl they expect you to actually try start a relationship with them.

"You may go now Miss Fraiser." Slughorn said. "And I think that will finish your weekly detentions, I'm sure you've learnt your lesson." I smiled and nodded.

It was pretty early, eight o'clock; he usually kept me there until ten or something. Students were still walking around the corridors, coming from dinner or just taking a walk.

"Fraiser! I can see a broom closet with our names on it!" Somebody shouted. I turned around to see Jono Barker winking at me. He had an average face, but an amazing quidditch body and sex appeal. He could control girls like puppets. He knew exactly what to say and how to move. He wasn't a player like Zach or... or... Sirius, he liked to commit, but he'd never say no to a little make out session and after seeing Sirius with that slut, that was defiantly what I needed.

"Hmm... Should we go check it out?" I said innocently, he grinned and led me to the nearest broom closet.

One hour later I climbed into the portrait hole.

"Where have you been?" James said

"I met up with Jono." I said simply.

"What about Sirius?" He said.

"What about him?"

"Um, you kind of like him!"

"Um, no I don't! I don't date the player anymore James, just like you said." I said, smirking.

"You said that?" Sirius said from behind James.

"Yeh, before I knew- I mean- I'm sorry..." James said quickly. I smirked again.

Potions today was murder. Sirius spent the whole time trying to get me to be his friend again. I knew I should have forgiven him then and forgotten the whole thing, but I wanted him to suffer for hooking up with Ginger. That really got to me. I didn't really know what happened that Saturday, everything was so confusing. James and Sirius had this massive fight that ended before I even saw them again and now Sirius seemed like he just wanted to be my friend, when two days ago he told me he liked me.

Remus Pov

Hazel and I were patrolling the corridors, hand in hand.

"I missed you this weekend." She said.

"I missed you too. I heard a lot happened." I knew everything that had happened, but she didn't know that.

"Tell me about it! Sirius liking Effie, Sirius and James's fight, Sirius completely forgetting he ever said he liked Effie, Effie going a little crazy with the boys. I'm worried about that girl, she hasn't been the same since Sirius said he liked her." Hazel said.

"Me too. It's so obvious she likes him" I said, Hazel nodded.

"I don't know whether they would be the best couple though." Hazel said worriedly. That's what I used to think, but Effie was really happy when Sirius was her friend.

"I think they balance eachother. I don't know how, but they work together. In fifth year and when they were 'friends'" I said. Hazel thought about this for a moment.

"Yeh. Every time Effie becomes unhappy is when Sirius isn't there. Zach probably reminded her of what Sirius did to her." Hazel said. I nodded, Effie relies on Sirius a lot. "Anyway, how was your mother? Is she feeling better?"

I felt a surge of guilt. "Err, yeh. She's fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes" I said shortly. We walked in silence for a few moments.

"You know I never asked you the basic questions." Hazel said.

"Ask away!" I told her, glad to lead the conversations elsewhere.

"Favourite animal?"

"Wolf"

"Favourite colour?"

"Hazel." She blushed, I laughed.

'Favourite class?"

"Defence."

"Worst fear?" She asked. I gulped, I couldn't tell her the truth, but I didn't want to lie to her.

"Hazel, I know we've been going out for a really short time-"

"Not really, I've liked you for ages! What has this got to do with your fear?" She said.

"Yes well... But there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes..."

"I'm... I'm a..." I started. She looked at me curiously. "I'm only telling you this because I hate lying to you and I want to tell you before you find out through others."

"What is it Remus?"

"I'm a...Werewolf" I said quietly. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. I looked down, unable to look at her face.

"Well... I'm glad you told me earlier rather than later." She said.

"You can leave now, it's alright." I mumbled

"What are you talking about?"

"As if you would ever want to date a werewolf." I said sadly.

"You're not just a werewolf, you're Remus as well. Just because I know you're a werewolf doesn't change you." She said walking up to me, she lifted my chin so I was facing her. "I would never leave you because you turn into a wolf once a month, it's kind of sexy is you think about it."

"You are officially the weirdest person I know." I said, there was nothing sexy about turning into a monster every month. It makes me sound like a chick. She laughed.

"So, worst fear?" She asked playfully, I grinned slightly.

"The full moon." I whispered. Her face fell slightly.

"Umm... I can't think of any other questions" She said pouting.

"You know, lips don't always have to talk..." I trailed off, she smiled seductively before closing the space between us.

"What else can they do?" She asked seductively.

"Hmm... let's think..." I said sarcastically. I pressed my lips to hers.

"Oh, now I remember" She said in between kisses.

"Oh god, not again!" We broke apart to see who had interrupted us. Dorcas Meadows was staring at us in disbelief. "Seriously guys, you're lucky Emmeline didn't catch you. I had to stop her from reporting you guys to the head girl and boy last time."

We sighed.

"You can go up to the common room if you want. Nobodies out here tonight." Dorcas said, smiling. We thanked her and headed up to the common room.

"Hazel! Look!" Effie ran up to us and showed us her left ear, which had a new, second piercing in it.

"Cool! Who did it? I want one!" Hazel said.

"James is doing everyone's, he pierced Sirius right ear before Sirius realised it was the gay ear. Lucky we have magic!"

"Sirius has an ear piercing?" I asked.

"Nah, he didn't let James do is other one." Effie said. "But Alice got a second one as well, Lily didn't want to though."

"I think I'll pass." I said at the same time Hazel said "I want a belly button!" Effie pulled a face.

"Belly button? You live in Europe, when are you going to show your stomach?" She asked.

"In the summer? Duh!" Hazel rolled her eyes, then thought about it for a moment. "Although I wouldn't be able to show it because my grandmother hates piercings and tattoos."

Effie stuck out her tongue "I love my new piercing!" She skipped off. Hazel laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just Effie, she's so unpredictable."

"Why?" She only got a piercing, that's not so strange.

"Well, you never know which Effie you're going to get. One day she's happy and bubbly next she's tired and a little bit sulky, some people would find it annoying, but it's what I love about her." I nodded, completely agreeing with her.

We said goodnight to eachother and headed off to our dormitories. Sirius was looking at himself in the mirror, checking his ear for scars.

"You look fabulous darl, don't change a thing!" The mirror said. Sirius smirked, used to the praise.

James was scribbling on a piece of paper furiously, he was biting his tongue and had a frown on his face.

"What are you doing Prongs?" I asked.

"I'm trying to draw Lily, but it's really hard!" He said. I snorted, the day James got a job as an artist was the day I became Minister of Magic. Peter wasn't here as usual. He needed to go to a Remedial something every night of the week, poor bloke.

"This whole term has been too angsty for my liking, let's turn things down a notch." Sirius said.

"Yeh, I'm getting sick of all the drama." I said tiredly.

"Let's play truth or dare!" James said excitedly.

"Excellent, I'll get the girls." Sirius was about to walk out of the door when James pulled him back.

"No, they'll be in the dares, and you can't tell them it was a dare!" James said evilly. I grinned.

"Ok!" Sirius and I both said.

"So Sirius. Truth or Dare?" James asked. Sirius thought for a moment.

"I'm not an idiot I know you'll make me do something embarrassing with Effie if I chose dare, so truth." Sirius said, smirking. Apparently that wasn't what James was thinking because his grin grew wider.

"Do you like Elizabeth Fraiser?" He said. Sirius looked at me pleading, then looked down. "It's a simple yes or no answer Padfoot."

"Ok, ok. Yes. I do! Happy?" He snapped.

"Ecstatic." James said.

"Pads, why aren't you trying to prove to her that you still like her? Now she thinks you're the biggest player on the planet with no feelings for anyone" I asked. Sirius frowned.

"Because she doesn't like me that way, so the best I can do is be friends with her." He said. "And act like nothing is wrong." There was a silence. "So, Truth or Dare... James?"

"Umm... Dare."

"I dare you to...serenade Lily." Sirius said. I laughed. James rolled his eyes but obliged. We all got up and walked over to the dormitory, Sirius and I hiding under the invisibility cloak. James knocked on the door and Lily answered. She sighed

"What do you want Potter?"

"'_Oh, come and stir my cauldron_  
_And if you do it right_  
_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_  
_To keep you warm tonight'"_

He was terribly off tune and got some of the lyrics wrong as he kept on singing. Effie, Alice and Hazel were all in fits of laughter. Sirius and I sniggered. As soon as he finished the first verse he ran away without saying another word, we quickly followed. As soon as we got into the dormitory we threw the cloak off and burst out laughing.

"That... was... the funniest... thing... I've ever seen" Sirius said through fits of laughter.

"Maybe you could sing it to me one day Jamesie" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Shut up!" He scowled at us, we laughed even harder. "Ok, my turn. Truth or Dare Moonsie my dear?" I gulped

"Dare?"

"I dare you too... go up to Alice right now and confess your love for her." James said. Sirius roared with laughter.

"NO! Hazel is there!"

"Exactly!"

I heaved myself up to the girls' dormitory and knocked on the door twice. I looked back to see a hand giving a thumbs up in mid air, James and Sirius were hiding under the invisibility cloak. Hazel opened the door, typical.

"Hey Remus!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Hazel." I mumbled "Excuse me." I walked past her, she turned around looking confused. I walked straight up to Alice and looked her in the eye.

"Alice, I love you. I always have." I said quickly, she laughed uncertainly.

"Um, yeh right Remus, you like Hazel, remember?"

"No, I LOVE you." I said clearly. Then turned around and practically ran out the door.

"What are those boys doing?" I heard Effie mutter.

I ran back to the dormitory.

"Ok, Sirius, truth or dare?" I said furiously.

"Dare" He smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Effie. Further than peck on lips" I said. Sirius's jaw dropped.

"No, that's just mean." He said.

"Yeh that is kind of harsh Moony, why don't we give him a week?" James said.

"A month, at least!" Sirius said worriedly.

"Why do you need that much time Sirius? Aren't you meant to be a god or something to the ladies?" James asked, smirking.

"Because it's Effie Fraiser! Not some bimbo. Give me til next Friday!" Sirius said. Prongs pondered this for a second.

"Ok, next Friday it is." Sirius and I shook hands. Sirius walked out of the room, presumably to find Effie.

"You want them to get together?" James asked after Sirius left.

"Yeh, Hazel and I had a talk about it, they balance eachother out in a weird way, Effie's only really happy when she's close to Sirius" I said. James thought about this, then nodded.

"This is going to be interesting." He said, grinning evilly.

Sirius Pov

I need a game plan. I'm thinking make her know that I still like her. Of course I could just jump her, but then she'd hate me forever. So I need to sit next to the Amortentia in Potions, that always makes me a little nicer and I always know what to say when I sit next to it. It was Potions today luckily, second period.

I spent the whole first period trying to figure out a plan. I need to get her to trust me first, then to get her to like me, then to get her to want me in a little over a week. It would be tough, but I have experience, charm and looks. Plus I know all her favourite things. She always falls for the bad boy but wants him to care about her, I can do that. Easy.

"Hey Effie." I said cheerfully, she sat down next to the Amortentia and had a funny look on her face.

"Hey Sirius." She sighed. I think she just wants to forget I ever said I liked her.

"I still like you." I said suddenly, she looked at me surprised.

"Can't you just drop it?" She hissed.

"No. Not until you give me a chance, and if you think James annoys Lily, you haven't met me." I smirked, she gulped. "Go out with me, once. I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Mm, I don't think so." She said.

"Why not?" I said. She glared at me.

"What do you think? Maybe because of the way things ended last time. Or because every boy I've dated that's like you has broken up with me or lost interest in me." She sneered.

"Effie, I wouldn't like you if I didn't think you were interesting." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Look Sirius, can't we just be friends?" She asked.

"We are friends." I said simply. There was a silence. We worked on the Felix Felicis, which was nearly done.

"I can't believe we have a chance of making all three potions." She said.

"Yeh, but Amortentia takes about six months to brew." I said, she sighed. "Why don't we be, friends with benefits?"

"Sirius!"

"Sorry." It was worth a try. Potions finished quickly. I still had no idea how to get Effie to like me. Before I knew it, it was Friday and I still hadn't gotten anywhere. She just wouldn't budge. Hazel and I were the only ones at lunch. We weren't terribly good friends so it was slightly awkward.

"Hazel?" I asked, an idea dawning on me.

"Yeh?"

"I really like Effie." I began.

"I'm sure." She said.

"No, seriously."

"What do you want?"

"Can you try and convince her that I'm a decent bloke?" I asked pleadingly.

"Are you a decent bloke?" She asked. I nodded eagerly, she frowned. "What brought all this on anyway? I knew Remus thinks you guys are made for eachother and everything, but I'm still confused about it."

"Well, I guess I never really did get over her, not completely anyway. When we got closer ad friends, I realised I didn't really think of her as a friend" I told her, it wasn't completely honest, I kinda realised how freaking hot she had become, then remembered what an awesome girlfriend she was.

"Ok" She said, shrugging. "I'll try, but she's pretty stubborn."

Hazel Pov

We were all sitting around the common room. Chatting about homework, grades, gossip.

"Effie, come to the dormitory with me? I need to get something." I asked. She groaned.

"Do I have too?" She whined. I tugged her hand.

"Yes!" I hissed, her eyes widened when she realised I wanted to talk to her about something. I winked at Sirius and pulled Effie up the stairs. As soon as we were in the dormitory I slammed the door shut.

"What do you want?" She asked curiously.

"I want to talk to you about Sirius." I said, she groaned again.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said coolly.

"Yes there is! He really likes you Effie, why don't you give him a chance?" I asked softly.

"Why isn't Lily getting the speech? She needs it more, James did nothing to her. Sirius has cheated and lied to me." She snapped back.

"You know he's changed. You're not happy without him, give him a chance." I said. She scoffed.

"I'm happy! Sirius had his chance, and he blew it." She said, I knew she was right but I had to keep trying.

"I know you like him. It's pretty obvious" I was bluffing, but she didn't know that. She looked worried for a split second, then her eyes narrowed.

"I will never like him." She said angrily. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. When I went down to the common room, Effie wasn't there.

"Anyone seen Effie?" I asked casually.

"No, she didn't come back down." James said. I sat down next to Sirius.

"She likes you, I'm sure of it. But you need to let her know you won't hurt her or anything. I think that's what she's afraid of." I whispered to him, he nodded.

The weekend passed slowly. We all had tons of homework so we couldn't do anything fun. Sirius continued to try and be nice and flirt with Effie, who pushed him away. I continued to try and persuade Effie to give in, but she wouldn't budge. Sirius was becoming more and more depressed, he had never had to try this hard to get a girl. He became sulkier as he turned down girl after girl who wanted him. It wasn't until Tuesday when Effie started to soften up towards Sirius.

"Effie, please, just give him a chance." Alice pleaded. "He has been nothing but kind and caring towards you for the past week."

"It's all an act!" She insisted.

"No, it's not. And if you continue to ignore him he'll think that's just who you are and won't bother. No guy is going to chase after a girl who doesn't want him for long. Except James, but he's a nutcase." I said, laughing. "But seriously Effie, I know you like him, everyone does. You need to show him you do soon, before it's too late."

We all went to bed. I could see Effie lay in her bed, her eyes open and a confused expression on her face. The next day Effie pulled me away from everybody else when we were walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I think I'll say yes, I don't like him that way, but I might as well give him a chance?" She said. I loved the way she said him as if he was the only guy on the planet.

"Yeh, tell him today in Potions." She said. I had no idea what brought this on. She must have thought for a long time last night. But I could tell it had been building up for a long time, and she just realised. Defence passed slowly. It was a theory lesson about unforgivable curses. Dumbledore probably wanted us to be more educated about them seeing You-Know-Who was becoming more powerful. Finally Potions came, I was really excited. Effie finally realised Sirius was her dream man.

Sirius Pov

I strolled into Potions lazily. Effie was already seated at our desk, she was fidgeting and looking around nervously. When she spotted me she blushed and looked away.

"Hey Effie! How's it going?" I asked her cheerfully.

"Good... umm..." She looked down.

"What?"

"Nothing." She started reading the instructions for the potion. "Well, we have nothing to do now, but tonight we have to stir the potion for half an hour continuously."

"Serious? Well, we should probably do that at around seven, meet here at the dungeons?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

We didn't notify the teacher we had nothing to do, we were meant to and he would give as a lengthy essay about the potion we were brewing. So we pretended to be reading the text book. James and Lily were having a fight. Lily's hand was twitching, as if she was fighting the urge to slap James then and there. The whole lesson was pretty awkward, which was really unusual with Effie. Whenever I tried to make conversation she would just look away and mumble something inaudible. Finally the bell rang. The whole day passed pretty slowly, the afternoon especially, double history of magic was not the best afternoon class.

At seven o'clock I strolled down to the dungeons. Effie was already there, she looked just as nervous as she did in Potions.

"I started stirring the potion." She said.

"Ok." There was a silence as Effie continued to stir the potion. "Sirius?"

"Yeh?" I said slowly.

"Sirius, I think I like you." She said quickly. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Should I smile for the cameras?" I said slowly.

"Err, no. I really do. Well, I've decided to give you a second chance." She admitted. I smiled.

"Go out with me?" I said a little arrogantly. She smiled.

"Ok." She said simply. I beamed, this wasn't about the dare. I couldn't believe it. After years of upholding my reputation with my womanizing ways. I was giving it all up to be with this infuriating, stubborn, mean, beautiful, sweet girl. Ok, maybe sweet wasn't the best word to describe her, but she had something. Something different.

**:) did you like it?**

**Review.. otherwise you might get a visit from little Remy next full moon;)**

**If you do review you get some champagne from my chocolate cupboard.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter... fifteen?**

**And I might update sooner because all my assignments have been handed in :).. if I fail I'm blaming it on you guys:)**

**I'm soooo dedicated.. **

**haha coco**

Effie Pov

He stepped closer to me. I didn't move. He brushed my hair out of my face and I looked into his stormy grey eyes, they were sparkling. He leaned closer, his lips an inch from mine. The tension was unbelievable. He didn't move any closer. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and pressed my lips to his, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I didn't pull back, it felt so right, just like that spin the bottle game. We broke apart, he looked very pleased with himself. Typical Sirius.

"Potion finished?" He asked pleasantly.

"Shit! I forgot to keep stirring it!" I gasped, checking if it was alright. Sirius laughed.

"Where do you think my other hand was? Multi-tasking is hard." He said seriously. I laughed.

"Well, that's about half an hour, yep. It's a golden brown." I said, peering into the cauldron.

We walked back up to the common room, Sirius through his arm over my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, amused. We walked into the common room, Hazel spotted us first and tried to muffle a squeal. Everyone stared at us.

"If that's what going to a dungeon does... Lily, want to check our potion?" James asked pleasantly, she smiled and shook her head. Alice, Hazel, Lily and I all caught each other's eyes.

"We're going to bed." We all said in unison.

"But it's only a quarter to eight!" James said, astounded.

"I'm pretty tired." I said, faking a yawn. "G'night guys."

We all bound up the stairs.

"What happened?" Hazel asked as soon as we were in the dormitory. I told them a detailed description of what happened.

"-then I kissed him." I finished.

"Wait! You kissed him? Or he kissed you?" Lily said curiously. I blushed.

"Well, he kind of leaned in, then kinda just stayed there for a second, I couldn't take it." I explained.

"You couldn't resist for a second?" Alice said, smirking. "I thought you had self control!"

I slapped her arm playfully.

"Like you couldn't resist Frank Longbottom for like a month was it?" I shot back. She winked.

"I'm already feeling depressed I'm the only one without a boyfriend here, let's not make matters worse." Lily said, sighing. Hazel pat her back.

"We'll get you a boyfriend." She said excitedly, she loved to play matchmaker.

"I know somebody who's willing to take you out on a date." I said teasingly. Lily groaned.

"Don't even say its name. I'm so sick of that thing!" She moaned.

"That 'thing' is my cousin thank you very much." I said.

"More evidence that he's an animal!" She said, waving her hand.

"He's really sweet once you get to know him." I said seriously.

"Yeh, to his family. He broke up with his last girlfriend by saying 'you're not good enough for me'" Lily snapped.

"Yeh, that was in fourth year, when he discovered his love for you!" I said happily.

"Funny, how that was the same year I grew boobs." She said sarcastically.

"And hips and your legs grew about a mile. And now your waist like, indents. The perfect hourglass." Alice said wisely.

"I'm not Marilyn Monroe Alice." Lily sighed. "It just proves my point, no matter how badly I treat him, he still likes me. He doesn't actually like me, he likes the thought of me."

"Maybe because when he sees you happy and when you laugh he wants to be part of it." Hazel said intelligently.

"He told you that?" Lily asked, surprised.

"No, but he probably thinks that." Hazel said shrugging. Lily rolled her eyes.

"But he doesn't, I know I'm a trophy to him. He loves me like he loves the quidditch cup trophy." Lily said firmly.

"So with all his heart then?" I said, Lily threw a pillow at me and I stuck out my tongue.

James Pov

Lily jumped up the stairs, taking two stairs at a time. Her bright, red bounced around her waist. She was a goddess sent from heaven.

"Prongs? Prongs!" Sirius shouted. I turned back to him reluctantly.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just snapping you out of it." He said, grinning. "And I did my dare."

"Yeh, I guessed." Remus said.

"Ohmygod! Like, tell us all about it Paddies!" I said in an American accent. **(A/N sorry! You know what I mean:) besides, everybody always makes fun of my aussie accent when I go away:) haha!)**

"She was stirring the potion, then she said she liked me, then I asked her out, then she kissed me." Sirius said simply. "To bad you guys are never gonna get to hook up with her, it's hot."

"Yuk! She's my cousin Padfoot!" I said disturbed. Remus also looked a little nauseated.

"Sucks to be you." Sirius said, shrugging.

"Hang on." I said slowly. "She kissed you?"

"Yeh, weird ay?"

"That wasn't the dare!" I said.

"What? We kissed, that was the dare." Sirius said.

"No, the dare was for you to kiss her." I said, smirking.

"But it's Thursday!" Sirius moaned.

"Better hurry up then, and I don't think their coming back down." Remus had the exact same smirk as mine on his face.

"Whatever, easy. She likes me now." Sirius straightened himself up. "Better get to sleep if I'm going to be snogging all day long."

He walked across the room, earning a few whistles from try-hard girls.

"Did we just set up my cousin with Sirius Black?" I said, staring at where Sirius was sitting.

"Yeh." Remus said slowly.

"That was pretty dumb."

"Yeh, kinda." Remus shrugged and walked up to our dormitory. Why is everyone going to bed? It's eight thirty!

Effie Pov

I lay in my bed. Teddy under my arm. I only really see him when I'm asleep. I don't know where he goes most of the time. One time he tried to sleep on my bed covered in leaves and feathers, I was quite worried.

The next morning I went down to breakfast, yawning as I sat down next to Sirius.

"Hey babe." He said, grinning.

"Don't call me that." I said tiredly. He leaned into kiss me, I pressed my lips to his. It was getting pretty heated when James coughed.

"In public? Really? You've only been dating for about twelve hours, and you haven't even been on a date! Don't run out of steam." He said, I rolled my eyes. "And no Sirius."

"What?" I asked, confused. No to what?

"No idea." Sirius said quickly.

As I walked to class, whispers were already following me around. Apparently Sirius and I getting together wasn't as shocking to the rest of the school as it was to me. Was I the only one who didn't realise I've liked Sirius ever since we broke up?

"Effie! Wait!" I turned around to see Sirius running after me, he looked so hot when he ran.

"Hey." I said, he pressed me against the wall and crushed his lips to mine, I pulled him closer to me, the bell ran but neither of us took notice. James pulled Sirius away by his collar and whispered something in his ear, Sirius grinned.

"Oh shit! James, we have Muggle Studies!" The boys ran off in the opposite direction and I headed out to the grounds for double Herbology. Hazel was already there.

"Today we will be studying _**Venomous Tentacula. **_**As you all should now know **_**Venomous Tentacula**_** is an extremely vicious plant that tends to eat people who get to close. Now I have a sample here if you could all crowd around-" **

**The lesson went on. I was very good at Herbology and already knew a lot about Venomous Tentacula. The day passed easily and I was glad it was the weekend, finally. When I got to the common room I saw a bunch of fifth, sixth and seventh years crowding around the notice board.**

"**What's happening? Is there a party on tonight?" I asked, usually when there was a big party the just pinned it the on the notice board.**

"**Nah, career advice" Frank said.**

"**Oh? Isn't that only for fifth and seventh years?" I asked.**

"**Not this year, I dunno why." Frank said, thinking. "Maybe it's to do with You-Know-Who."**

"**Maybe... What do you want to do?"**

"**Auror"**

"**Cool, I want to be a Healer." I said. Frank grinned.**

"**Let's hope I don't see you often then" He said, I laughed.**

"**What's going on?" Lily asked, pushing through the crowds.**

"**Career Advice, sixth years have it as well." I explained, Lily' face fell slightly.**

"**Not again! I have no idea what I want to be! McGonagall was trying to get me interested in being a Healer, but I can't stand sick people!"**

"**So kind" I said, smiling.**

"**I hear you're a good writer, maybe you should take up a job in journalism. Business would be booming these days." Frank said. Lily grimaced.**

"**Yeh, maybe I will consider journalism. I do love to write." Lily said, smiling again. Yeh, but she won't ever show us anything she writes.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I want to be an Auror" James said proudly. We were all sitting around the fire. Most students had gone to bed, so the common room was quiet.

"Same" Sirius, Alice and Frank said.

"I want to do something with magical creatures." Hazel said excitedly. "Go on adventures and fight dragons, stuff like that."

"I want to be a Healer." I said slowly. "I think helping people in their time of need is really important, especially when we're on the verge of war."

"I'm not sure what I want to be, there are so many interesting jobs in the wizarding world." Lily said. "But maybe I'll get a job at the Daily Prophet or something."

"What about you Remus?" Alice asked kindly. Remus had kept quiet throughout this whole conversation. He exchanged looks with the other Marauders, then Hazel.

"I'm not sure either." He said softly. "I'm going to bed, see ya."

He rose from his chair and left.

"We better go too." James said. Him, Sirius and Peter followed Remus.

"It's getting pretty late, we might as well head off." I said, yawning. We all trudged upstairs, glad we could sleep in tomorrow.

The next morning at breakfast James was practically jumping out of his seat.

"Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff next week." He said happily. "Excited?"

"Ecstatic" I mumbled. I loved Quidditch, just not this early in the morning. James had waked us up on the dot of seven a.m. Claiming we should be celebrating the one-week-until-quidditch-game-day. If he was in my reach I would have clawed his eyes out.

"I'm excited, don't worry Prongs, they just don't understand." Sirius said he patted James on the back.

"Let's do something this weekend!" Hazel moaned. "I'm so bored."

"Bored, on a fine day like this? Impossible!" Sirius said, looking outraged.

'It's pouring down with rain Sirius." Hazel said, looking at the ceiling sadly.

"Let's go outside, we never go outside." Sirius said.

"We went outside a few days ago when you wanted to go swimming in the lake, despite it being winter." I reminded him. Sirius smiled.

"Yeh, let's do that again! That was fun." He said excitedly.

"No! It was fucking freezing." Lily cried. Sirius pouted.

"Let's have a mud fight! It's raining, so that will make it twice as fun." He said.

"Yeh! I love mud fights!" James said.

"Why do we always to the most childish things with you guys?" Lily asked, Hazel, Alice and I shrugged.

"Ok, we'll have a mud fight." Hazel said, we all got dressed and headed down to the grounds. We found a really muddy area near the lake and decided to team up. Hazel and Remus, Alice and Peter, Sirius and James and Lily and I all paired up. A fully fledged war began. Mud piles were being thrown everywhere, some left over snow hit me in the face more than once. Sirius was out to get me. Everywhere I looked he was there, throwing something at me, there was no place to hide. It was almost as if he had a tracker on me. James and Lily were having their own personal war, although both were laughing, which was new. Alice and Peter had made a base around them, it was made of mud, but it had completely dried and looked at hard as rock. There was even a roof. I could only see their eyes poking out of a little space between the walls and roof. They had a catapult on top of their roof, which was flinging mud balls at the other base without any assistance. Remus and Hazel and also made a base. But it looked more like a castle than anything. It had high walls and turrets, complete with a draw bridge. There was a moat around it which looked extremely deep and something was moving in it. They had cannons shooting at Alice and Peter and where sitting on the highest turret, looking pleased with themselves.

I whipped at my wand and started to create my own base. It was similar to Alice and Peters, except it had a moat around it and I had enchanted the water to look like it had animals lurking under it. Sirius looked at me angrily. Then started to create his own castle. I kept shooting it down with my catapult. But eventually he finished it. Lily joined my base and James jumped onto Sirius's.

The war went on into the night, no one daring to leave their base. We missed lunch and dinner. McGonagall came down to try and get us to come up to the castle, but none of us would make the first move. Eventually she vanished the bases, leaving everyone unprotected. We all earned ourselves a full day Sunday detention. But it was worth it.

Sunday we were all placed in an empty classroom, forced to do lines for the rest of the day. McGonagall popped in and out occasionally, checking on us. It was no use bludging because we had to show her how many lines we had done at the end of the day. But at least we got to talk most of the time.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade tonight." Sirius said lazily, making a paper aeroplane. All the Marauders had managed to fill up two whole rolls of parchment already and were now relaxing in their seats.

"Sirius, we are in detention, and you are already plotting your next rule breaking adventure." Lily said angrily. She had only written half a roll of parchment and was eyeing the Marauders jealously.

"Your boring Lily, loosen up a little" Sirius said, annoyed. I knew he didn't like Lily and I guess he had reason. Lily glared at him.

The detention ended finally, my stomach rumbled loudly. We have been writing lines for about six hours and my hand was aching from writing so much.

"I'm starved!" Sirius, Remus, Peter and James complained loudly. I nodded in agreement. As soon as we got into the Great Hall the boys ran up to the Gryffindor table and piled food on their plates. The rest of us walked to the table and used some manners as we ate. Sirius and I decided to take a 'walk' because James and Lily got into a heated argument about the mailman and whether it was real or not.

"Lily, I've seen pictures, Muggles use pigeons to deliver their mail!" James said confidently.

"No, we have a man that puts all the mail in a mailbox." Lily said angrily. I personally thought it was a bit odd to have an actual person delivering your mail. But I knew they existed.

Sirius and I walked out of the Great Hall. Many stared at us, some people looked jealous, others confused. A couple of Ravenclaw girls glared at me as I walked past their table. I grinned.

"I love the reactions everyone has to us getting together." I said. Sirius laughed.

"Yeh, it's pretty weird. Don't they have a life?" He said, I nodded. It's pretty sad that some peoples' lives are so dull they have to focus on what others are doing.

"I wish James and Lily would just get together already, it's so obvious their going to get married one day." I said, glancing back at the red and black head shouting at eachother.

"Yeh..." Sirius said slowly.

"Why don't you like her?" I asked, frowning. "She's my best friend."

"And James is my best friend and she's horrible to him. He doesn't show it but some of the things Lily says to him really hurts him." Sirius said angrily.

"Yeh, but she's actually really nice and caring." I tried to defend her, Sirius just shook his head.

"I've never heard her say anything nice about me or James. She needs to loosen up and swallow her pride." He said stubbornly. I couldn't help but agree. Lily sometimes didn't know when to swallow her pride and just accept that she was wrong.

"I guess... All well, she'll never give in." I sighed.

We walked for a few more moments. We went outside onto the grounds, where the lake sparkled as it had lightened up by the half moon. This was the best time for Remus, when he had fully recovered from the last moon and the next full moon was quite a while away. I felt happy around this time too. We sat down on the grass and Sirius put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. His body was warm and comfortable in the cold wind. I looked up at him, his angelic face smiling down on me. He pulled me into a light kiss, which I deepened, edging closer to him, wrapping my fingers in his thick, black hair. For the first time since I started dating Sirius Black, I fully appreciated how freaking lucky I was and how happy Sirius made me. When I was with him everything felt... peaceful.

**:):) bit of a shorty...**

**Review.. i know who you lurkers are.. if i don't get more that 6 reviews.. I'm going to be very... sad.**

**Next chap.. career advice and maybe some lily match making.. which I hate.. but it's all good fun**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yew! I'm waiting here so i decided to write:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter... yet.**

**And for career advice. I'm not going to do everyone. Because most of them are pretty obvious.**

Career Advice. Why are sixth years taking it? I know what I want to be. Healer. Simple. It was Monday and my interview was at 2:00. It was 1:59. I walked into McGonagall's office and shut the door behind me.

"Hello Miss Fraiser." Professor McGonagall said.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." I said dully. She started to ruffle through her notes.

"So you still want to be a Healer?" She said.

"Yep."

"Well, your grades are excellent so no worries there. But, to be a Healer you have to be very strong and patient. Some things you will see, especially now days that could scar someone for life." She said sternly.

"I know, and I can take it." I said quickly.

"Training is extremely difficult and tiring."McGonagall carried on.

"I know! It's only for a year anyway." Healer training was said to be the hardest out of all the jobs, even Auror training.

"Well, I suppose that's it. Can you send Lily in?" McGonagall said briskly.

I thanked her and left, Lily was waiting outside, looking nervous. I told her to go in.

Lily Pov 

I walked into the dark room. McGonagall was sitting behind a large desk. She motioned me to sit down.

"So Miss Evans, do you have any idea what you want to be this year?' McGonagall asked.

"Well, I was thinking about writing. Working for the Daily Prophet and stuff." I said timidly. McGonagall looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeh, I love to write and learning about the Ministry and You-Know-Who would be very interesting." I said.

"Yes, journalism is a very interesting and you are a very talented writer." McGonagall said.

I could tell she thought I was wasting my charms and potions skills, but I wanted to something fun and exciting. Make the most of the wizarding world. "As well with your NEWT exams I will ask for a story about something of your choice for me to hand into the Daily Prophet."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

I got up and left, it was a short interview, but it made me certain I wanted to be a journalist.

Hazel Pov

I was a bit nervous for the Interview. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do.

"Hello Professor." I said.

"Miss Davies." McGonagall said. "Made any decisions on what you want to be?"

"Err... I want to go overseas, discover new things about different creatures and stuff." I said. It sounded like a silly dream, but it was really what I wanted to do.

"Yes, well your Care of Magical Creatures grades are excellent. But I'm afraid you also need to be just as skilled in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Maybe you could get somebody to tutor you, Remus Lupin is doing extremely well in Charms." McGonagall said, the side of her mouth twitched. I blushed.

"Maybe I'll ask him for some help then." I said, still blushing.

Sirius Pov

I burst into the office door right on time.

"Minnie!" I said excitedly. She rolled her eyes. She loved me, I knew it. She had a soft spot when it came to the Marauders.

"Hello Sirius." She said tiredly. See! She even called me Sirius.

"Well Minnie, as you know I want to be an Auror and I already know that my grades are excellent and I am strong and brave enough to take the risks of being an Auror. I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing." I said, flashing the Gryffindor crest on my robes. She tried to hold back a laugh.

I took a biscuit out of the tray on her desk. It was the best part about meetings with McGonagall, the free biscuits. Once Prongs and I had to have an hour meeting with Minnie about how we had been 'behaving inappropriately' in class. We cleaned out her whole supply. It makes me sad to think that in a few years time there will be no biscuits with Minnie, I'll have to buy my own.

"Well Sirius, it seems you have the confidence and intelligence to become an Auror. But you have to be able to concentrate for long periods of time as well. You will need to work on that." Minnie said seriously.

"Yep!"

"Ok, that's all." She said. I winked at her and walked out of the office.

Remus Pov

I walked into McGonagall's office. I smiled weakly at her and she looked at me sadly.

"Mr Lupin, have you given any thought to what you want to be?" She said.

"Yes. I can't get a job at the Ministry or pretty much any wizard job." I said glumly.

"You could try teaching? Dumbledore would be happy to give you a job if a spot opened." She said.

"I'm sure parents wouldn't want a monster teaching their children."

"You're not a monster Remus, you're still a person." McGonagall reassured me.

"Not to most people. I might try and get a muggle job, they wouldn't believe I'm a werewolf even if I told them, it's my best option." I said grimacing. McGonagall gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'll try my hardest to find a job for you. You're extremely talented and some people wouldn't have a problem with you being a werewolf." She said helpfully. I smiled.

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Pov

A few weeks passed peacefully. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw beat Slytherin. The days were still cold, but were slowly getting warmer even the lake was starting to defrost. Classes were just the same. We were getting a little more homework and the teachers were starting to talk about exams _already._

Effie and I were still going strong. We fought a lot. More than Lily and James. She hated the way girls always flocked around me and she said I never found any time for her. I hated the way she was always so stubborn and always had to have things her way. It was all her fault. Whenever I tried to talk to her or spend time with her she just brushed me off saying she was busy and then when she felt like spending time with me I was too pissed off at her. That was when the fighting started, but it always ended in snogging and talking for hours. We didn't fight all the time. We usually did our homework together and ate dinner together. We sat together in the classes we had together. It was nearly always good, except for the fights. I couldn't live without her though, she was the perfect girl. She never let things get boring and knew I also needed to spend time with my friends and some time to myself. She wasn't clingy or needy, except for when she complained I never spent time with her.

Remus didn't have a very good time last full moon, he was very vicious and agitated. He had to stay in hospital for a few days afterwards. Hazel stayed with him almost all the time, she's really good for him, even though she was murmuring comforting words to him in Italian most of the time. It annoyed me when I didn't know what people were saying.

Effie and I were walking to class, the whispers had died down, but girls still glared at Effie. She no longer found it funny, but extremely irritating. She gave then a cold stare back then grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Effie, please don't tell me you're trying to make some idiotic girls jealous." I said.

"Am I not allowed to hug my boyfriend?" She asked innocently. She looked back at the girls who looked extremely envious. She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a kiss, right there in the middle of the hall. She was surprised, then kissed me back excitedly. We broke apart and looked at the girls, I swear one of them was about to rip her hair out.

"Ok, you made them jealous. Now you can't ever pay any attention to them ever again." I said. Effie smiled.

"Ok."

We were just about to walk into the DADA class room when somebody shouted out to us.

"EFFIE! Wait!" It was a male voice, but not James or Remus's. I turned around to see who it was. Zach.

"What do you want?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Just wanted to say hello." He said, stepping closer, winking. I immediately grabbed Effie's and pulled her closer.

"Hi." She said shortly.

"So the rumours are true? You're going out with Black?" Zack said, jealously obvious in his eyes.

"Why do you care? You dumped me over a month ago." She spat.

"Well, I was going to ask you to Hogsmeade next weekend but if you're taken..." Zach trailed off. I knew he was trying to make her forget about me.

"Yeh, I am. See you later Zachary." She turned around and started to walk towards the classroom. I grinned at Zach as Effie pulled me with her.

"Isn't she feisty?" I mouthed at him. He looked stunned. Ok, so maybe I liked making people jealous as well.

In Defence we were revising Patronus' again. Evans was not happy about this. Every time we conjured our Patronus her doe would trot over to James' stag. James loved this, he found it hilarious.

Snape was giving us a lot of trouble. Hexing us behind our backs (only to be demolished when we got him back) and shouting petty insults at us in the corridor. Of course we defeated him every time and he was humiliated, but it was getting pretty annoying.

DADA finished and we made our way to the dungeons. Effie and I didn't have anything to do on our potions again, so we played hangman. We started to pass notes to eachother, not realising Slughorn was watching over us.

"Miss Fraiser, Mr Black. Is there anything you would like to share with us?" He said, before we could hide it he snatched the parchment with our notes on them and began to read it out to the class.

"'_I'm bored._'

'**Same**'

'_Let's skip next period to go snog in a broom closet'_" Slughorn began, Effie went bright red, I couldn't help but grin. Slughorn continued:

"'**Little straightforward aren't you?**'

'_That's why you love me_.'

'**Alright playboy.**' And a cute little wink. Isn't that sweet?" Slughorn chortled and the whole class burst out with laughter. Effie sunk into her chair, she looked like she wanted to disappear. "Detention, tonight for even considering skipping class."

Effie groaned. I thought it was quite a fun way to get detention. And being in an empty classroom with your girlfriend couldn't be that bad?

James was glaring at me. I sighed, I don't get why he cared to much that Effie and I wanted to skip class, he always skips Transfiguration anyway. He was so annoyingly protective over Effie, it was like she was some innocent angel.

At 7:00, Effie and I made our way to detention. I could tell she was annoyed, but she couldn't get angry at me because it was also her fault. We were given lines, Slughorn left us after five minutes. I grinned, got out my wand and flicked it, instantly the whole parchment was filled with '_I will not skip class_.' Over and over again.

"How did you do that?" Effie asked, astounded.

"When you've been in detention as much as I have, you learn a few tricks. Here, let me do yours." I flicked my wand again and her paper filled in her bubbly handwriting. "No we have some time to kill."

"We have a few _hours_ to kill!" She moaned. I pouted.

"You never usually complain when we spend hours in an empty classroom together." I said cheekily. She opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again, grinning evilly. I pulled her closer to me and brushed my lips against hers, but she pulled away.

"Can't we talk?" She said. I shrugged, talking isn't really what I think about when I'm alone with my girlfriend.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked. She closed one eye, thinking. I loved it when she did that.

"Why do you think your Patronus is a dog?" She asked.

"I dunno, I'm kind of a dog in a way, even my name is the Dog Star." I shrugged again.

"Do you think You-Know-Who is a serious threat?" She asked.

"I know he is, they're not even putting half of it in the newspapers. I heard my family talking about all the things he's actually doing. He's killed a lot of people already and it won't be long before the Ministry can't hush it all up." I said sourly. Effie's eyes widened.

"But there are so many deaths in the newspapers already." She said worriedly.

"They usually only put wizards in, but he's killing Muggles as well. Thinks its fun. He's gathered quite a few followers as well." I said. Effie looked frightened. I hugged her. "I won't ever let them lay a finger on you." I murmured into her ear.

She looked up and kissed me softly.

"I trust you." She said simply. I knew she meant she had completely forgiven me for breaking her heart. At first I didn't know what the big deal was, but now I realise she loved me. It made my stomach twist and squirm with guilt when I think about that. How stupid and immature I had been.

She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. We stayed like that for awhile, I'm not sure if she fell asleep or not. I heard Slughorn coming and we quickly got back into our positions and pretended to write lines. He entered.

"Have you done you lines? Yes, good. Ok, you may go. Please concentrate in my class next time." He said, chortling.

We left, I flung my arm over her shoulders and she leaned slightly into me. Nobody was there when we entered the common room but I could hear shrieks and laughter coming from the girls' dormitory. We jogged up there to find out what was going on. James, Remus, Peter, Hazel, Alice and Lily were all sitting on the floor in a circle with a bottle of Firewhiskey in the middle.

"Never ever have I ever... grown my hair past my shoulders." James said. Effie and I jumped in instantly. Lily, Hazel, Alice, Effie and I all took a shot.

"Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I was like ten and my hair is never far from reaching my shoulders, it just doesn't look like it." I said, grinning.

"Ok, my turn." Alice said. She thought for a moment. "Never ever have I ever hooked up with Sirius Black!"

Effie and Hazel groaned, put down one finger and took a shot.

"Hazel?" Remus asked jealously.

"It was third year sweetheart." Hazel said reassuringly. Remus glared at me nonetheless.

"Ok! Me! Never ever have I ever... umm... Oh! Watched television!" I said smugly. Remus, James, Effie, Lily and Hazel all put down on finger and took a shot.

The game went on. Everybody getting drunker and drunker. Eventually people started spilling out some of their secrets.

"Never ever have I ever... had sex." Lily slurred. James, Remus, Alice, Hazel, Effie and I all put down one finger and took a shot.

"Effie! What the fuck? You and Sirius have been going out for like a month!" James said angrily. Effie blushed.

"It was last time we went out." She mumbled. James's eyes narrowed.

"Fifteen?"

"You did too!"

"I was sixteen."

"It's still pretty young!" She defended herself.

"Whatever, let's go to bed Moony, Wormtail, Sirius." He didn't use my nickname. Uh oh.

We got back to our dormitory, James seemed to have sobered up considerably. He started to loosen his tie.

"You took advantage of her." He said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"It was her idea!" I didn't want to put the blame on her, but I hated it when James got mad at me. It was torture.

"And then you cheated on her." He ignored my comment.

'Yeh, it was a bullshitty thing to do." I said desperately.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you Sirius." He said coldly.

"You're my best mate Prongs."

He merely nodded.

"Come on, let's not get into a fight about Effie again." I said. James looked away for a minute, then looked at me in the eyes and smiled, we shook hands and clapped eachother on the back.

"Hurt her again..." He trailed off.

I think I've got the point that if I hurt Effie in any way, I'm a goner.

**Short chapter!**

**I want to get it out before i go away:) and i hate starting like a new topic thing near the end of a chapter because then the chapter goes on forever.. and that just isn't cool.**

**Ok.. If you guys don't review.. and i know who you are.. im not going to update..EVER AGAIN!**

**Ok.. maybe i will.. but i won't for a while.. when people don't review you just lose the motivation.. and if you have any idea.. I'm running out:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter sixteen.. ta da!**

**Thanks for all the reviews:).. broke my finger.. it's hard to type.. **

Effie Pov

I looked at Hazel and Remus stare into eachothers eyes and sighed. Remus cared for Hazel, he was gentle and thoughtful, he didn't take her for granted and made sure she was always happy. He spent time with her. He wasn't always pulling pranks with James. He didn't think that snogging was the only thing you could do with your girlfriend and he took her on nice dinners and walked around with her in Hogsmeade, letting her drag him to all the shops she wanted to go to.

Sirius loved to hang out with his friends 24/7 and when he did spend time with me he was either sulking about something or trying to hook up with me. It was infuriating. I didn't care that he liked spending time with other people besides me, I'm not clingy. But maybe he could talk with me without complaining or acting bored.

_Flashback._

_We were walking through Hogsmeade together. Sirius wanted to meet up with the crew in the Three Broomsticks but I wanted to do a bit of shopping first._

_We went to the post office because I wanted to send a letter to Josh and James' owl was already delivering a letter and I didn't want to send out a school owl on such a long distance._

"_Can't you just wait until Lily get's back?" Sirius moaned._

"_No, it's urgent." I replied. I understood why he was bored, sending a letter wasn't the most exciting thing ever, but honestly, couldn't he wait for one second._

"_Well hurry up, James wants to tell me something." Sirius said childishly._

"_Can't it wait? I wanted to spend some time with you." I said, he frowned._

"_But James-"He began. _

"_James what? You spend every minute of the day with him! Can't you spend one day with your girlfriend?" I snapped._

"_Effie! I spend a lot of time with you! What about all of yesterday!" He said._

"_That was class!" I said angrily._

"_I had breakfast, lunch and dinner with you!" He retorted._

"_Yeah, me, James, Remus, Hazel, Lily, Alice, Frank, Peter... Must I go on?" I fumed._

"_Whatever, same thing." He said, shrugging. _

_I left it there._

I don't know why I got so angry at him then, but he was so unthoughtful. I don't want him to change and become a different person. But maybe he could be a little more caring every now and then. I would never break up with him, because I know I would be unhappy without him, although maybe we should take a break.

"Effie? You there?" I heard Hazel ask me. I refocused my eyes, looked at her and then smiled.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I don't understand this essay! I mean, what the fuck is a bezoar anyway?" She complained. Potions was not her strong point.

"Ask Lily, she's some Potions master or something." I said.

"Only because of Snape tutored her for about five years." Hazel muttered jealously.

"Then go ask Snape!" I said angrily.

"Go PMS somewhere else, god! I'll ask Lily." Hazel got up and walked over to our friend, who was sitting next to Remus, doing some other bit of homework.

I sighed. It was stupid to take my frustration out on my friends. I should be happy I have a boyfriend who doesn't just want me for my body...does he?

I couldn't wait for the holidays. Josh was coming to England again, it was the most times he's come back home in a year for ages. I was shocked when I got a little upset that the Potter's were staying at our house as well. I don't know what's gotten into me, I was upset that Sirius wasn't the most perfect boyfriend ever, it was so stupid! I still wanted to see him and be with him all the time. Nobody's perfect.

"Hey Effie, what's up?" Alice sat down next to me. I looked at her innocently, but she gave me one of those Alice looks that means she knows something's bothering me and she won't stop asking until I tell her.

"It's just Sirius." I said, sighing.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno. Sometimes I wish he would just spend some more time with me." I said wearily.

"He spends a lot of time with you, he sits with you in class and takes you on walks a few times a week." Alice said cheekily.

"Yeh, I meant talking, not just snogging." I said, blushing.

"What, have you already..."

"No! Don't worry, it sounds stupid." I said.

"No, I understand what you mean. Maybe Sirius is just hanging with James because he's a bit touchy about the whole you and Sirius thing, maybe he's trying to remind James he's still the same person." Alice said wisely.

"Yeh." I said doubtfully. "It doesn't matter, I have more things to concentrate on then my boyfriend."

It was true. We had a bucket load of homework, every night was spent trying to finish off essays or practise spells. The Amortentia potions was becoming more demanding and Sirius and I had to stay up to 2 am at least once a week to add ingredients or spend our whole afternoon trying to cut or stew the ingredients right.

Also Lily was becoming depressed that she didn't have a boyfriend. In Hogsmeade we were all spending time with Remus, Frank or Sirius and she was forced to hang around with James, who also felt left out because all his friends had dates, including Peter. She got especially mad at me when Sirius and I didn't turn up at the Three Broomsticks for about 3 hours, much to Sirius' disappointment.

Over all I couldn't spend much time hanging out with everyone or spending time with Sirius. When I was free, he was busy or with James, planning their next prank and when he was free I had heaps of homework. I didn't like it.

"Effie? Stop going into those trances." Alice snapped me out of my world.

"Sorry. I'm just confused." I said. Alice nodded knowingly.

"Maybe you should talk with Sirius, see how he feels." She said.

I looked over at Sirius, who was laughing with James about something. He caught my eye, winked and smiled. He got out some parchment and started to scribble furiously on it, then he enchanted it into a paper bird and it flew over to me.

_Want to go for a walk?_

I showed Alice the note. She smiled.

"Good timing."

"Yeh..."

I got up and walked out of the common room, I could hear Sirius follow me out. We walked in silence for a minute.

"Sirius, are you happy?" I said. He frowned.

"Happy about what?"

"I don't know our relationship or whatever." I said. It was a little embarrassing.

"Yeh, it's the best." He said, grinning.

"Why?"

"Well, it's easy. I dunno. Why are you asking me this?" He said, beginning to worry.

"I'm just thinking..."

"About what?" He demanded.

"Nothing, I'm just checking." I said smiling. He looked relieved. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that I wasn't very happy.

"Good. So, how was your day?" He asked. I snorted.

"You tell me, it was school."

"Still."

"Ok, it was fine, too much homework, not enough fun."

"Hmm..."

"This is the part where you make a suggestive comment." I said teasingly.

"Oh...Oh. I can't think of one now." He pouted.

"Shock! Sirius Black can't think of a vulgar comment to make to his girlfriend." I said in mock-horror.

"Shut up." He pulled me closer to him, laughing. "You're silly."

"Thank you." I said happily.

He leaned closer to me and pecked me on the lips. I smiled. He actually wasn't just straight away hooking up with me.

"Come on, let's go find some secluded area." He said, marching down the corridor, pulling me with him.

Spoke to soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Sirius pulled a prank on me today. It was the most childish, humiliating, childish, stupid, childish prank every pulled in the history of Hogwarts. I am considering re-writing _Hogwarts, A History _just so I can put this prank in there.

The prank was simple, but with deadly effects.

Slughorn realised Sirius and I had nothing to do so we were assigned to brew a potion of our choice that lesson. I decided to make a quick Pepperup Potion. It was very basic and would only take about half an hour to make and I had a slight cold, so it could cure it easily. That was where my troubles started.

Sirius kept switching the ingredients, making it look like an accident. Eventually when my potion turned into a murky brown I got a little angry at him. Then James walked up to us and started to chat to us and, without my noticing, swapped some lacewings I needed to use for an identical ingredient. When I added it my potion went mental. It started spitting out brightly coloured liquids, giving whoever touched it nasty boils.

Bellatrix Black got a face full of it. Her whole face looked like one big, lumpy boil. She was furious. She started screaming about Lestrange or something and then threatened to torture me with all the curses she knew. I would have laughed, but I knew she actually did know some curses that could really injure me. I'm pretty scared now.

Nearly everybody got hit by the potion, except for James, Sirius and I. People think I'm part of this childish prank, which was evidently the boys plan all along, throw the blame on me. I got some pretty nasty threats from the Slytherins that got hit. I think I'm on their hit list.

"Effie, I'm sorry" Sirius pleaded.

"You might as well kill me now, Bellatrix is a maniac." I said stiffly. Sirius frowned. "I'm sorry."

He hated it when I mentioned anyone from his family.

"It's alright. Come on, I'll make it up to you, let's go to Hogsmeade, you and me."He said, giving me his adorable puppy dog eyes. I grinned.

"Hmm..." I said.

"You know you want to..." He said, grinning seductively.

"Yes, yes I do." I said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the portrait hole.

'Where do you think you're going?" The Fat Lady called after us.

"Love you too My Skinny Lady!" Sirius winked at her, she blushed. Did he just flirt with a painting?

We were walking down the third floor to find James and Remus milling around an empty corridor with the ugly humped back witch in it.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked curiously, James grinned.

"Just... wondering." He said.

'Me and Effie are going to Hogsmeade, want to come?" Sirius asked. I groaned on the inside and tried to give Sirius the message I didn't want them there by kicking his heel.

"Actually-"I began.

"Sure! We can go to the Three Broomsticks!" James said, grinning. "You don't mind, do you Effie?"

"I guess..."

"Excellent!" Remus said enthusiastically.

James flicked out his wand and tapped the witch, muttering an incantation. The hump opened to reveal a tiny hole. James started to climb into it, he had to squeeze his broad shoulders through, but he made it.

"Sirius, I'm not going to fit into that!" I cried, I don't need to be embarrassed by not fitting into a tiny hole.

"Effie, you're like a stick."Sirius said teasingly. I stuck my tongue out and tried to climb through the hole. It was a tight fit, but I made it, at least Sirius, Remus and James had more trouble.

We crept through the tunnel, leaning over, trying to prevent our heads from hitting the dirt ceiling. I kept tripping on roots and stumbling around. After what seemed like about five hours I finally ran into a staircase. I looked up to see Remus and James already climbing up it.

"Sirius, I wanted this to be just us." I said quietly.

"Come on Effie, they wanted to come." Sirius said, grinning.

"Yeh... I guess... but now you still owe me a trip to Hogsmeade _alone._" I whispered.

"Fine by me." Sirius winked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius, no... you're drunk." I said. Sirius was hugging me and trying to pull me into a kiss. I hated kissing drunken people.

"Effie, you never want to kiss me. Why not?" He slurred. Egh! I hated it when drunken people said what was on their mind.

"Sirius... you're drunk." I said, trying to push him off me.

"You didn't answer my question." He mumbled into my shoulder. James and Remus were asleep in the booth. Great, how was I meant to get them home?

"Sirius, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said. He nodded.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," He said sleepily.

I let them sleep for about five minutes, before waving my wand to make them wake up. It was a spell to make their drunkenness wear off faster, unfortunately they'll all have massive headaches.

"Egh.. Are we still here?" Remus said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep... come on, let's got home." I said.

They all got up groggily and made their way to Honeydukes.

Worst make-up date ever.

Lily Pov

I want a boyfriend! I'm usually not the type of girl to whine over these things, but it's really been getting to me.

Effie has Sirius, Hazel has Remus and Alice has Frank. All perfectly matched up, happy as clams. Then there's me, all alone, stuck with Potter at Hogsmeade, left in the common room, sleeping alone in the dormitory as they all sneak out.

Nobody ever asks me out! And if they do they wake up the next day green and purple or disappear for a few hours and come back bruised and distressed. Fucking Potter, he's ruining my life.

On top of it all I have to spend extra time with Potter, we had to stay up until 3am, alone, so we could stir our Amortentia potion once counter-clockwise. ONCE! The whole time he was kept trying up with different ways to ask me out. Including a little spell showing a movie type thing of him punching Snape, me sighing and professing my love for him and then jumping into his arms then us riding off into the sunset. I don't know where he comes up with these things.

He's always hexing Snape, even though I'm not his friend anymore, it annoys me. He's always being so annoying, flicking his hair, smirking all the time, flexing that Quidditch body. Eating everything he can see, laughing at everything that isn't funny. Goofing around in class, but never failing. It pisses me off. And when he tries to be nice, it's worst! When he asks me out, it's a nightmare. He is the most arrogant, irresponsible, stupid prick I have ever met!

"Ok Lily! We get it!" Alice said, covering her ears.

Did I say all that out loud?

"Yeh, Lily. If your mind is constantly on him, you probably like him." Effie said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"And what was that Quidditch body comment?" Hazel asked 'innocently'.

"I never said it was a good thing!" I protested.

"But it is."

"I know, but I'm not shallow!" I said.

"But you've obviously checked him out if-"

"ENOUGH! Hazel!"

"I think you should just go on one date with him, then he'd never bother you again." Hazel said.

"Are you kidding? He's ask me to marry him first date!" I said. They all laughed.

"True." Alice said in between laughter.

"Are _you_ joking? He wouldn't ask you! Your first date would be a trip to the church!" Effie said, laughing.

"Agreed." Hazel said.

"So what have we learnt today girls?" I asked, smiling.

"Never say yes to a date with James Potter!" Hazel, Effie and Alice all chanted.

"-because it would be illegal." Effie finished. Her smile faltered quickly.

"What's wrong Effie?" I asked.

"Just Sirius, he wants to talk with me and I'm kind of avoiding him." She said. "It's nothing."

"Why are you avoiding him?" Hazel asked.

"I dunno, I don't really want to talk to him, you know? Just spend some time with you guys and stuff." She said. Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Yeh, we never hang out anymore, ever since the Marauders came along!" She said.

"Yeh! Damn those Marauders! "Alice said jokingly. "Frank would never take me away from my friends!"

Effie threw a pillow at her.

"Remus is very much a gentlemen thank you very much!" Hazel said, winking.

"Yeh, because being a gentlemen gets you into the Marauders, doesn't it?" I teased her. "I bet you anything their all trading secrets on what they've done right now!"

"They are?" Hazel said worriedly.

"What? You haven't done it?" I asked suspiciously.

"No! But, well..." Hazel trailed off. "I mean, it's not really their business."

We all laughed.

"What about you Effie? Got anything you want to hide?" Hazel said, trying to take the attention off her, for once.

"Nope, unless he starts describing everything we've done, that would put me off."

"So just hook up?"Alice said, disappointed.

"Yep." She said. God, Sirius must like her a lot.

I heard a knock on the door, Hazel went up to open it to find Sirius leaning on the door frame, his hair falling over his eyes, he looked up at Hazel and winked. Even though he was Effie's boyfriend, no girl could not fall at their knees for that look (figurativly speaking). We all stared at him, he was looking better than ever before, his shirt had a few buttons undone and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. I turned around to face Effie, who looked pissed that her best friends couldn't take their eyes off her boyfriend. He walked past me and winked. I looked guiltily at Effie, who glared at Sirius.

"Effie, can we talk?" He said.

"I guess..."

They got up and walked out.

"I think they meant talk as in talking." Hazel said. "That's new."

**Shortest chapter EVER!**

**Sorry... and I have a couple of ideas for next chap:)**

**Ok you may think that Effie is being stupid and Sirius is a really good bf.. but Effie is pretty needy and she's kind of the looking for Mr Right girl straight away. Nobody's perfect:)**

**But more ideas are welcome. Please**

**Review review... please.. the reviews last chap were awesome.. lets keep it up! I want every single person who even glances at this chapter to review..ok?:)**

**It really helps me write.. every time i get a review, BAM! I feel like writing**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ooh aaaaah next chapterrrrrrrr**

_Previously:_

"_Effie, can we talk?" He said._

"_I guess..."_

_They got up and walked out._

"_I think they meant talk as in talking." Hazel said. "That's new."_

Effie Pov

We walked out of my dormitory and then made our way up the other staircase to the boys dormitory's.

"I believe you made a promise to talk to me Effie?" He said.

I started to do some fast thinking. I had no intention to tell him the truth, but I didn't want to outright lie to him.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little annoyed that you invited your friends to our date." I said. Sirius frowned.

"Their your friends too-"He started

"I know! And I love them, but you don't always have to be around them, you wouldn't want me to drag Lily along to our evening walks." I said. Sirius looked a little worried.

"Ok, so I stuffed up then. But you're always holding back." He said.

"Maybe because I want to take things slowly, I don't want to be another one of your flings" I said.

"Babe, you would never be like one of those girls." He said.

"Don't call me babe." I said sternly, I hate pet names. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Ok babydoll, my sweetheart pumpkin patch." He cooed.

"Ok Siri-bear."

"Ok, stop now." He said quickly. I giggled a little.

He backed me into the wall and pressed his lips to mine. Here goes the crazy making out again after a little flirting. I kissed him back and he instantly deepened it as soon as I gave him the ok. I pressed my body to his, enjoying the kiss.

"God, get a room."Hazel and Remus walked down the hall we were in, obviously on prefect rounds.

"What are you going to do? Give us detention?" Sirius teased, still hanging onto me.

"I might have to!" Hazel said in a fake McGonagall voice. "You are not decent! I'm talking to you Miss Fraiser!"

I pulled my cardigan shoulder back up and stuck my tongue out at her.

"As if you guys weren't just about to hook up!"

Hazel grabbed Remus hand and walked past us.

"Just because our relationship isn't purely based on lust." She called after us. I knew she was joking, but it still hurt.

"We should probably head back." I said.

"Wait! Why?" Sirius said "We just got out!"

"Yeh, Hazel kind of killed it."

"What? Effie you know our relationship isn't based on lust." He said.

"I know..." I said faintly. "I have an essay."

"I can help!"

'Do you know anything about the eating habits of a Threstral?" I said sarcastically

"Don't use that tone with me!" He said angrily.

"What are you? My mother?"

"No! I'm your boyfriend, you're always complaining I spend too much time with everyone else but you and now here I am and you want to go back to the common room!" He said.

"I'm sorry! But this is a really important essay and I've barely started! Sorry I need to actually work to get grades, sorry my life isn't perfect!" I screamed.

"Your life not perfect?" He laughed coldly. "You go home to you perfect little French family who wait for you in their perfect manor, they welcome you with open arms and ask about school and how you've been. They help you with all your homework and make sure your 100% happy. You have three best friends and everyone else is practically begging to just talk to you-" I cut him off.

"AND YOU DON'T! What are James, Remus and Peter? A ham sandwich? What are all those girls you flirt with in front of me and behind my back? Sure! Your family life was shit, but now you're part of my family my '_perfect'_ family!"

"You have no idea what they did to me!" He spat.

I felt a wave of guilt come over me. I really crossed the line with his family, why am I such a bitch?

I grimaced, I didn't want this fight to cause our break up.

"I know I don't." I said, looking down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He looked at me. At first I didn't think he was going to forgive me, then his expression softened. His aristocratic features relaxed.

"I'm sorry too."

"No, it's my fault, I should never have said your life is perfect, I know it isn't." I mumbled, looking down.

I hate this bit in the fight when you have to swallow your pride and say sorry. Especially when you just said some pretty nasty things and you're now regretting them and feeling insanely guilty.

He looked down at his feet.

"Let's just forget about it, ok?" He said.

"Ok..."

"Let's go back to the common room, I'm tired." He rubbed his eyes.

He started to walk away and I had to jog to catch up. His strides were long and fast, as if he couldn't wait to get back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Sirius, I'm sorry!" I said as he was about to jump up the stairs to the boys case without saying goodnight. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I know."

I cupped his cheek in my palm. And kissed him softly. He grinned.

"Goodnight." I whispered in his ear. He backed me into the wall and kissed me hungrily.

"I should get you mad more often." He smirked. I slapped his arm playfully. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Don't call me that Siri-bear."

I heard him groan as he disappeared up the stairs. I walked up my own staircase and into the sixth year girl's dormitory. Lily and Hazel were in there when I walked in.

"Hey Effie, how'd it go?"

"We had a fight." I sighed.

"Not again!" Hazel cried.

I told the whole story, from how when Hazel left I kind of didn't want to snog anymore then he got all mad and everything from then on.

"Oh my god, Effie I'm so sorry! Remus and I should have just walked past that corridor!" She said.

"Don't worry Hazel, we made up."

"I guess..."

"Besides, that fight had been brewing for ages, it was kind of good to get it out." I said. Lily and Hazel exchanged looks.

"Effie, I'm not sure that's the best way to handle problems." Lily said gently.

"Yeh, maybe you should talk about them instead of fight." Hazel said.

"Whatever..." I said, shrugging.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Pov

I loved school. It was easy and fun. All my friends were here, it was full of places to explore and sneak around and the work was easy and even interesting. It was so relaxed. What was the best about it is that Lily Evan was there. Standing there for me to impress her with my awesome skills and charm. I'm so going to marry her one day.

I was glad Sirius hadn't changed since he started going out with Effie. He still hangs out with me and doesn't spend every second with Effie. I hate people like that. Spending all their time thinking about a girl, pfft.

Oh, there's Lily! She's so hot. And there's Snape. The grease ball.

"Oi, Padfoot, look who it is." I nudged Sirius.

"And I thought my day couldn't get any better."

He was walking in front of Lily and the girls, damn!

"How are we going to distract the Lily and stuff?" I whispered. None of the girls like us hexing Snape, now matter how much they hate him.

"Leave it to me." Sirius grinned.

He walked up to the girls and threw his arms over all four of them, placing himself in the middle. He said something, they all laughed and headed towards the Great Hall quickly. Sirius smirked and walked back up to me.

"What did you say?"

"Just told them they might not want to dawdle in this corridor if they don't want to destroy their pretty faces." He said, shrugging.

"Good one... Now let the games begin." I said.

"Oi, Snivelly!" Sirius called.

Snape turned around and groaned. I shout a jelly legs curse on him and his legs started to wobble stupidly, everybody laughed.

"Learn to walk, jeez." I shouted.

"Maybe he doesn't want to walk. Don't worry Snapey, I can fix that!" Sirius called. "**Levicorpus**_**!"**_

Snape was hoisted up by an invisible hand. Everyone laughed again.

"Right, now I don't think we completely finished this. What I remember is that you were dangling in the air and I was about t take off your... Ah yes, now I remember." I said, laughing coldly. "And now Evans doesn't like you anymore, so she won't but in."

"Excellent." Sirius said softly.

I flicked my wand and Snape's trousers fell down... or up if you want to be technical, revealing bright green boxers. Sirius and I looked at eachother, this couldn't get any better. Girls shrieked with laughter and pointed at Snape's embarrassing underwear.

"Let me down!" Snape shouted.

Lily and the girls must of heard the commotion because they were all glaring at Sirius and I. Remus and Peter had just come it, they both laughed at Snape, earning a glare from Hazel.

"Potter!" Lily screamed.

"What?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Let him go!"

I shrugged and flicked my wand. Snape came crashing down, hitting his head on the floor. I walked past Lily, Sirius following behind me.

"You should really choose your words more carefully." I whispered as I walk past, she looked like she wanted to kill me.

As soon as we were out of sight Sirius, Remus, Peter and I all burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Peter said, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"I hope he has to spend the rest of the term in the Hospital Wing, then we won't have to worry about him dripping grease all over our stuff." Sirius said in between laughter.

"They're going to kill us." Remus said, pausing. We all knew he meant the girls.

"So? Since when did we care about the consequences?" I said. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Yeh, it's not like she's going to dump you because you wanted to have fun." He said.

"I guess..." Remus trailed off. Sirius thumped him on the back.

"Come on mate, she'll forgive you. Let's go to the Kitchens, I'm not in the mood to be shouted at." Sirius said cheerfully.

"Me either..." Remus said.

We all walked to the Kitchens, enjoying a feast of left over dinner and lunch. We then had to run the transfiguration.

"Late again boys?" McGonagall said.

"Sorry Minnie got caught up."Sirius said, dramatically gasping for air.

'Ok, well I think we're going to have to split you up. Potter next to Miss Fraiser, Lupin next to Miss Evans and Black next to Davies."

And here I was think it would be one of those movie moments where we all get to sit next to our girlfriends anyway. All well, I'm still sitting next to Effie.

"Why aren't you guys sitting next to eachother?" I whispered to Effie as I sat down.

"She split us up to for being late." She whispered back.

"Why were you late?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She said. She was frowning, watching Sirius talking to Hazel. Remus was also watching them while listening to Lily rant on by not controlling 'his friends'.

"You shouldn't bully him James." Effie said quietly.

"He deserves it."

"It's really mean."

"So?"

She sighed and began to scribble on some parchment.

_So, Lily will never go out with you if you continue to bully her childhood friend._

**But he isn't her friend anymore**

_Doesn't mean she still doesn't care about him._

I sighed, I couldn't just give up on my war with Snape, it just wasn't human. Sometimes girls just don't understand this!

**Honestly Effie, he bully's me to.**

She snorted.

_Yeah Right! He occasionally hexes you, but he never really has the chance._

This was my turn to laugh, Snape always had a go at us when Lily wasn't around. McGonagall was giving us a deathly glare, so I folded the note and put it in my bag and started to work on my raven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effie Pov

I looked out the window in the Gryffindor Common room and sighed. Sirius wanted me to meet him after Quidditch practise, he also hinted that he wanted me to watch him, although he didn't say it, but I really needed to finish this essay on Chimaeras'. Still, he wanted to spend time with me.

I sat in the stands, waiting for him. On the other side were a group of forth year girls, watching the team run about 100 metres back and forth. Sirius winked at them and smiled charmingly. I grit my teeth, he _knew_ I hated his little fan club.

The team got in their brooms and began to fly around, Sirius spinning around and doing tricks on his broom. He still hadn't seen me. James spotted me and waved furiously, Sirius looked at what James was waving at and saw me. His smile grew and he flew down to me.

"You came!" He said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeh, what are those girls doing there?" I asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"PADFOOT!" James shouted.

"I better go, meet me in the change rooms." He said before flying off to join his team.

For about ten minutes I watched the team go through drills and play a mini game. Eventually they flew back down to the ground and headed towards the change rooms. The fan girls all got up and shot me a dirty look. I quickly hurried to the change rooms, I didn't quite like the idea of being mauled by crazed fan girls.

Sirius came out, his hair wet and his tie done loosely. James followed after, we said goodbye and walked the other direction, on to the Quidditch pitch.

"I thought this could be our makeup date." Sirius said.

"What?"

"This. Like star gazing or whatever." He said, shrugging. I suppressed a laugh. It was insanely cute and un-Sirius like to think of something romantic then try and make it sound unromantic.

"That's so sweet." I said. He looked a little annoyed, as if this would destroy his reputation.

He flopped down onto the grass. I lay next to him.

"It would be cool if a shooting star flew by now." I whispered. He laughed and drew his wand, he flicked it and a shower of sparked shot out of it, then soared across the sky.

"Good enough for you?" He said.

"Yep."

"Did you know that Dumbledore could be looking out at us right now?" He said. "One side of his office faces the Quidditch pitch."

"That's kind of weird. How do you know that?"

"I was once in there with James and we had to wait for Dumbledore, so we watched Slytherin practise and shot jinxes at the players. Dumbledore found it quite amusing until Avery fell off his broom." He said. I laughed.

"Did you know I know all the stars?" He said after a short silence.

"Why?"

"It's a Black tradition. Everyone in my family is names after a star."

I thought about this for a second.

"Oh yeah. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, but it means we all have weird names." He said.

"Sirius isn't a weird name."

"Name one other person called Sirius." He said. I thought for a minute

"It's unique, like you." I said. He snorted.

"You're full of it."

"I know."

He sat up, I did too. He kissed me softly, pulling my closer to him. And the making out began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was way past midnight when I snuck back into my room. Carefully I tried to get into my pyjamas without waking the other girls up. I was just about to creep into bed when I banged my room on one of the bed legs and swore loudly.

"Effie?" I heard Lily said groggily. Of all the people to wake up!

"Yeh?"

"Why are you still awake? It's a school night!" She said.

"I was with Sirius." I whispered.

"Doing what? Oh wait, I don't want to know that!"

'Shut up, we didn't get past 1st base." I snapped.

"Go to sleep, we have a test tomorrow!"

I groaned. Charms test! I didn't study for it or do my essay. Stupid Sirius and his good looks, charming smile, tantalizing body...

I quickly fell asleep, only to be woken up what seemed like a minute later by Lilys screech.

**Finished..... **

**We had a little james.. i thought it would be good to have a little break from effie/Sirius romance mash**

**review!**

**And you get an egg... **


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19**

**read... then review.**

**Oh yes.. and here's your egg. Thank you so much to all who reviewed. You made my day:)**

**And I want to change the name and summary for this story, so if you have any ideas can you tell me.**

The Charms test was hard, of course Lily wanted to talk about it endlessly afterwards. I hated it when people did that. I just did the test, I don't want a blow by blow replay of it afterwards.

"I think I got question five wrong. What is the incantation for theFidelius Charm anyway? I mean you have to do so many other things. I thought I did quite well besides that, it was pretty easy, wasn't it? Although I must say, the last question was very tricky, I only just finished it in ti-"

"Lily, please shut up. I didn't even understand the last question!" I said.

"Well maybe if you studied last night instead of sneaking around with your boyfriend, you might have earned some more marks." She said stiffly. "Of course the Fiendfyre question was probably the most difficult-"

And on it went.

Lunch past slowly. Nothing I really like was on offer and the conversation was dull, either about the test or some petty gossip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each day passed normally, too much homework, leaving no time for fun or socializing and continuous pressure about exams and everything else teachers wanted you to prepare for months earlier.

Finally the school term drew to a close. I was excited to get back home, to see Josh and my family again. Terms are too long. We were all packing our trunks ready to go home. Lily was always a little sad when the holidays were about to begin, she hated it when her sister was mean to her and called her a freak. She loved her sister and missed the times when they got along.

Hazel wasn't very pleased that it was holidays either, she was going to Italy as usual and she wouldn't see Remus for two weeks. She was also a terrible liar and was terrified of how her family would react when they found out her long-term boyfriend was a werewolf. She was planning on coming back to England in the second week to stay with James, Sirius and I so she could see Remus before school started. Lily also wanted to come to my house, but her mother liked her staying at home, seeing she didn't see Lily that often. Alice was obviously staying at home, seeing Frank also lived in her village. Remus might be coming over in the second week, Peter has to stay at home with his sick mum and James and Sirius are staying at my house. I have a feeling my house is going to be very crowded these holidays.

We got onto the train and pushed through the crowds, trying to find an empty compartment. Finally we found an empty one. It was slightly squishy with all eight of us, but we managed.

"Excited for the holidays?" James asked.

"Yep." Everyone said in unison.

"Good to take a break." Sirius said.

"Yeh, and be away from all your friends." Hazel said glumly.

"Come to my house second week, Remus will be there too." I said. Hazel smiled and nodded.

"Effie, how many people are going to be staying at your house these holidays?" James asked.

"Well, you, Sirius, Charlus, Dorea, Mum, Dad, Josh, Remus, Hazel and me." I said smiling.

"That's ten people." Sirius said.

"We'll manage. If Hazel and I share, then you, Remus and James have one spare bedroom and your mum and dad have the other, then we'll fit quite comfortably." I said, shrugging.

"I wish I didn't have to stay with my family." Lily said miserably. "Petunia apparently has a new boyfriend, he sounds like a pig to me."

"Lucky, I wish I had a sister so I could send her boyfriend to St Mungos." James said.

"Shut up Potter, not everyone is like you."

"Most are and those who aren't wish they were." James said. Lily crossed her arms and pouted.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly, it involved a heated game of exploding snap, everybody getting into it. When the train pulled to a stop we got out and tried to find our parents through the smoke.

Fifi and Oliver stood on the platform, waiting for James, Sirius and I to come off the train.

"Mamen!" I shouted. Mum smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Dad" I gave him a hug as well.

"Hello Aunt Fifi, Uncle Oliver." James hugged Mum and shook hands with Dad.

"Hey James" Dad said warmly. "And Sirius."

"Oli! How's it going?" Sirius said. When did they become so close?

"Great! And you?"

"Fine, as always."

"Hello Sirius darling." Fifi said. "Good Term?"

"Yep."

They're paying more attention to him then they are to me!

"Is Josh still coming over?" I said.

"Yes, only for this week this, he wanted to spend the second week in France though." She said. I smiled, knowing exactly what drew Josh to France, Cilla.

After saying goodbye to Lily, Hazel, Peter , Alice and Remus. We made our way through the crowds and into Kings Cross. There were cars there to pick us up and take us to the countryside. After a few hours of driving, we finally turned into a narrow dirt road. Through the trees my house came into view. It was a white, Victorian styled manor with big windows and doors. There were large gardens around it and was right on a large lake. Meadows of fresh, green grass surrounded it, reminding me continuously that I was home.

"Your house is beautiful." Sirius whispered in my ear. He was about to take my hand when a stepped away from him.

"My parents don't know about us yet!" I whispered back.

"Shit, how are we supposed to tell them that?" He said.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out later." I said quickly. Mum was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Effie, I never realised, you and your mums names are really similar." Sirius said loudly, changing the topic.

"That's kind of the point. It's tradition for the first born girl in the family to be called Fifi, but mum didn't like the name, so she changed it a little." I explained.

"That's pretty cool. So why are you Elizabeth?" He asked.

"It's my other grandmother's name. Effie can be a nickname for Elizabeth, so it kind of fit." I said.

"That's really cool, it all meshes together." He said.

"Yep."

I had to show the boys the spare room. It was the closest to my room, right down the hall. They promised they'd wake me up at 5 am for a little early morning Quidditch game, great. Finally I unpacked my trunk and lay on my bed, glad to be home. Teddy curled up beside me, I started to stroke his soft, smoky grey fur.

"Elizabeth!" I heard a voice call for me.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and towards my room. Josh come bounding into my room, smiling.

"Joshy!" I said, hugging him.

"Effie-y." He said, frowning.

"That doesn't really work." I said, laughing.

"Whatever Eliza."

"Don't call me that." I warned. A girl from my muggle primary school was called Eliza and she was a massive bitch.

"Hey Josh!" Sirius came into my room, grinning.

"Sirius." They clapped hands. "How's it going?"

"Alright. You?"

"Better than ever. It's good to see you man."

"You too."

Why does my whole family like Sirius more than me? Is this a good thing? Does it mean they'll like him when I tell them he's my boyfriend?

"Effie?" Josh waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"You're always so out of it." James said.

Josh laughed.

"You're so weird." He teased.

"Yeah, jeez Effie." Sirius joined in. I glared at him.

"Sirius!" I said. My voice sounded whiny and demanding. Like one of those stupid, clingy girlfriends.

"Sorry." He said quietly, not the cute quiet, the 'I don't want people to know I'm obeying somebody' quiet.

Josh looked at me, then Sirius and laughed.

"No!" He said understandingly.

"Yes." Sirius said, he laughed as well.

"I didn't take you as the girlfriend man."

"Yeah, well..." He mumbled. "Effie is special."

He ruffled my hair, I beamed and tried to fix my hair. He said I was special.

"Have you told Mamen?" Josh asked me.

"No, have you told Mum about Cilla?"

"Not yet." He said.

"Well you better hurry up, she's going to be pissed when she finds out you haven't told her about your girlfriend you've been dating for like two and a half years now." I smirked.

"She'll live." He shrugged.

"Let's go play a game of Quidditch." James said excitedly.

"I'll pass." I yawned.

"Ok." James, Sirius and Josh jumped up and ran out of my room.

I sighed, this was going to be an eventful holiday!

Lily Pov

I finally lugged my trunk to the top of the stairs and into my tiny room. Petunia had already given me a massive death glare, she didn't even bother to say hello. My mother looked quite worn out and 'Vernon' was nowhere in sight.

"Lily." My dad said softly, knocking on the door.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to come down for tea? Vernon is here." Dad said, he looked a little depressed by the fact.

"Is he alright?" I whispered.

"He's... fine." He said. "Come down and meet him."

I sighed and trudged down the narrow staircase and into the little sitting room. A very large man was sitting next to Petunia on the largest couch there. He took up about three quarters of the couch, letting Petunia squeeze in. My father sat in the armchair, leaving me to sit next to my mother on the tiny sofa.

"So you're Lily." Vernon looked at me menacingly.

"Yes." I said dully. His eyes narrowed.

"Petunia's told me what you are." He said pompously.

"Good to know." I said sarcastically.

"Lily." my mother warned.

"So where is your school?" Vernon asked.

"I'm not too sure, it's hidden. But I think somewhere in Scotland." I said.

"Mmm." He narrowed his beetle-like eyes.

I looked at Dad, who shrugged. This man was a nightmare!

"Lily why don't you come help in the kitchen?" My mother said, standing up. I nodded and followed her out.

As soon as we entered the little kitchen I exploded.

"Who does he think he is?" I said, outraged.

"I know Lily."

"He's a nightmare!" I growled.

"Lil-"

"A complete disgrace to humanity!"

"Lily-"

"Even for Petunia, that's low!"

"Lily! He proposed to her a week ago." Mum shouted over the top of me.

"What?" I spat. That, THAT! Will have some relation to me?

"You have to be nice to him Lily, he may be a little rude, but you have to live with it." She said seriously.

"A little?"

"Lily, you will not be rude to your future brother-in-law!" My mother ordered me. "Petunia loves him and you will not ruin it for her."

"Like she won't try and ruin my wedding." I mumbled.

"Don't be so rude, this isn't like you."

"Sorry, but mum-"

"Don't 'mum' me."

I sighed, ran up to me room and got out my parchment and quill.

_Alice,_

_My holidays are already horrible_

_My sister is getting married to the worst man ever. He's fat, rude and obnoxious and he already hates me because I'm a witch!_

_It hasn't even been two hours of holidays and I already want to go back to school! I have nothing to do except homework, my life officially sucks._

_Hope you're having a better time than me_

_Lily._

I copied the letter out two more times, writing Effie and Hazel where Alice was. Hopefully they can keep me company through letters.

Looks like my holiday is going to be spent in my room.

Alice Pov

Frank and I walked up the crooked street, hand in hand. Window shopping and browsing through stores.

"Oh! Frank, can we look at this shop?"I said, dragging him towards it. He groaned.

"We just looked at a clothes shop!" He complained.

"So? Come on, it will be fun!"

We walked into the shop and started to look through the racks, well I did while Frank followed me around like a lost puppy.

"Do you think this will look good on me?" I said, holding a white dress up to me.

"Anything would look good on you." He said, winking. I put my hand to my heart.

"Aw, you're so full of shit." I pecked him on the lips and went into the change room.

Five minutes later I came out with the white dress on.

"How do I look?"

"Great, you should buy it." Frank said quickly. I looked in the full length mirror.

"I dunno, do you like this lace at the bottom? I'm not sure I like it." I said, fiddling with the hem.

"Yeh, I guess... then don't buy it." He said uninterestedly.

"Jeez Frank, I think you're becoming too obsessed with this dress." I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Come on, let's go have some lunch." He said. I quickly went into the change room, got dressed in my own clothes and ran back out.

We had a quick lunch, said goodbye to eachother and went home. I would've stayed longer but I had to babysit my little sisters. Identical twins, it's a nightmare.

"Mum, I'm home!" I called out.

"ALLY!" Grace ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Gracie! Where's Izzy?" I asked.

"Here!"

Izzy stood beside her twin. Both smiling angelically up at me, their jet black hair shined in the low light, their pale skin sparkling. Their green eyes looked innocent, too innocent.

"Alright. What have you down this time?" I asked. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Gone already." Grace said.

"We haven't done anything!" Izzy smiled.

"Hmm..." I said disbelievingly. "Why did Mum and Dad go early?"

"We told them you would be here soon and we can look after ourselves. We are ten after all!" Grace said.

"I suppose..." Another painful reminder that they would be coming to Hogwarts next year.

I walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped. The room looked like a bomb had dropped on it, or at least one hundred mini ones. There were black scorch marks everywhere. Mums expensive plates were on the floor, shattered. Food splattered on the walls ad burns on all the tea towels and benches. It looked like a couple of a stampede had passed through, instead of two little girls.

"What did you do?" I asked in astonishment.

"Nothing, we found it like this." Izzy lied easily.

"I'm curious to what happened though." Grace said interestedly.

"You guys are dead! I'm telling Mum!" I said.

"No!" They both said in unison.

"We did it!"

"We were hoping you could fix it up."

"How am I meant to fix this up?" I asked.

"With your wand!" Izzy said.

"I'm underage. How did you do this anyway?"

"Me and Grace got into a fight, then everything started exploding." Izzy explained.

"Grace and I." I corrected.

"Whatever." Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't fix it up, we'll have to wait for Mum." I said.

"But she'll kill us!" Grace said.

"Not if you say it was your magic." I said, smiling. They both grinned evilly.

"You mean to say, if we use our magic for anything, we won't get into trouble?" Grace said.

"No, only if you do something out of your control." I said.

"But we can make it look like an accident." Izzy whispered.

"Do what you want, as long as it doesn't affect me." I said shrugging. "Come on, let's go play exploding snap."

Hazel Pov

**(A/N everything spoken is in Italian. Unless I say it isn't, because I have that power)**

"Hazel, that skirt is too short." My grandmother said.

"Nonna! It's fine." I moaned. "I have to go!"

I ran out of the house before she could stop me. I quickly walked into town. I loved it here, it was so busy and exciting. It always had interesting things on sale and quirky little shops. Even the bakery was fun to look at.

"Hazel! Back again?" The butcher said, as I walked into the butchery.

"Yes, it's good to be back." I said, smiling.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Just some lamb please." I said. He got the meat and told me the price. I thanked him before walking out of the shop.

"Hazel, good to see you." I tall man walked up to me. I blushed, he was the my summer boyfriend.

"Hey Antonio." I said, trying to get past him.

"What's wrong? I didn't see you last holidays, why was that?"

"I don't know must've missed me." I said, still trying to get past him, he blocked me.

"Come on Hazel, why did you stop writing?" He whispered.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"That didn't stop you last time."

"This one is serious."

"Since when do you do serious relationships?"

"Since now! I broke up with you Antonio, leave me alone." I shoved past him.

"Bitch." He muttered. I ignored him.

When I got home my mother told me I had a letter. I quickly rushed over to open it. It was from Lily.

_Hazel,_

_My holidays are already horrible_

_My sister is getting married to the worst man ever. He's fat, rude, obnoxious and he already hates me because I'm a witch!_

_It hasn't even been two hours of holidays and I already want to go back to school! I have nothing to do except homework, my life officially sucks._

_Hope you're having a better time than me_

_Lily._

Poor Lils.

_Damn, sorry about your holidays... maybe you could go to Effie's?_

_My holidays have been alright, I've already been mauled by my ex-boyfriend, which sucked. He called me a bitch and everything. I can't wait to get back to England, and mum says we might spend summer in England as well, spend some time with my Dads family. So that's awesome. _

_Hopefully see you at Effie's, if not at school._

_MISS YOU!_

_Xxx_

_Hazel._

I read over it, rolled it up and sealed it with some wax, then gave it to Lily's owl and set it off.

So far, I couldn't wait to get out of Italy.

**THERES CHAP 19!**

**Thank you for all the reviewers!**

**HarryPotterRocks09, CoolasFruitPunch, HPLUVR71495, missgeorgeweasley!**

**P.S read missgeorgeweasley's stories.. they are awesome!**

**Review please!**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter twenty**

**omg**

**this feels like my twentieth anniversary.**

**Oh yeh.. do you like my new summary? Tell me if you don't, because I'm not sure whether I do or not.**

Effie Pov

"HAZEL!" I screamed as she got out of her flash muggle car.

"Effie!" She called back.

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. When we broke apart, another girl got out of the car with shining red hair.

"Lily! I thought you were coming tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"Hazel offered me a lift." She shrugged. We hugged. "Wow, your house is amazing."

I laughed.

"Come inside, you can meet my brother!" I said.

We dropped their bags in my room then ran down into the kitchen, where everybody was finishing breakfast. James was topless and in old track pants. He nearly choked on his toast when he saw Lily.

"Hey." Hazel said to the boys, she battered her eyelashes at Josh, like she always does when she's meeting somebody new. "I'm Hazel."

"Josh." He held out a hand, Hazel shook it.

"I'm Lily." Lily said timidly, she was always shy when she met new people.

"Hey."

"Lils, my flower, my hope. I didn't know you were coming." James said, grinning.

"I told you about twenty times." I scoffed.

"Why did you just assume we'd listen to you Effie?" Josh teased.

"I heard." Sirius said.

"But that's coz your whipped man." James said, slapping him on the back. Sirius punched him back.

"And you're not?"He said. "Dude, your even deeper than we are, two years is it now?"

"Two and a half." Josh said proudly. The boys gave him a knowing look. Ew, didn't need to hear that from my brother.

"Um, when is Remus coming?" Hazel asked. The boys turned to her surprised, as if they forgot we were there.

"Tomorrow." Sirius said. Hazel looked a little disappointed.

"Who's Remus?" Josh asked.

"Friend." James explained. "He's staying with us."

"Jeez, who isn't staying with us?" Josh asked.

"I dunno, there might be one person at Hogwarts who isn't coming." I said. Everyone laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day past quickly, it was mainly filled with Quidditch, like every other day and eating. Finally we all go into our beds, tired after a day of catching up.

"I wish Alice was here." Lily said softly.

"Me too." Hazel and I both said in unison.

We sat I silence for a minute, then we heard muffled voices.

'The boys." I whispered.

"Wanna hear what their talking about?" Hazel whispered back.

"No, I'm tired." Lily moaned.

"Come on Lils, or we'll levitate you out." Hazel said cheerfully.

"You're not seventeen yet" Lily said.

"No, but I will be in four days." She said. "Let's go."

We crept out of my room and outside the boys' door. Their voices were pretty loud and very clear.

"Yeh, Hazel is pretty hot." James said. "But she's got nothing compared to Lily."

"Yeh, she's really hot too." Josh said. I heard a slap. "Fuck off James."

"I thought he had a girlfriend?" Hazel whispered.

"He does." I mouthed back, listening for Sirius' voice.

"Yeh, I guess I go for blondes more though." Sirius said casually.

Hazel giggled and I blushed. He was so sweet! There was a long silence where we could hear them rummaging around. Every now and then there was an "ouch!" or something. Finally they started to talk again.

"Yeh, I like Cilla more though." Josh said loudly.

"I love Lily so much." James nearly shouted.

"Yeh, I would never think of any other girl other than Effie."

We all stared at eachother, this was weird. A minute ago they were talking about how hot Hazel was. We sat there in silence, hardly breathing in case it made a noise.

"Do you think they've gone?" Josh asked quietly.

We burst into giggles and ran back to my room. As soon as we made it to the home land we dove into our beds and quickly got under the covers, pretending to be asleep. The light from James's wand shone into my room. I heard a muffled giggle come from Hazel's bed.

"Potter, turn off that light, you prick!" Lily shouted.

"I thought you said she loved you?" Josh asked, smirking.

"WHAT! I WOULD NEVER TOUCH THAT TOERAG!" Lily screamed.

"She does, she just hasn't realised it yet." James said. Josh nodded.

"Totally." Lily said sarcastically.

"So, just out of interest, how much did you hear?" James said in a would-be-casual way. I winked at the girls.

"Heaps." I said, Hazel and Lily nodded.

"All this crazy shit." Hazel said. They looked at eachother scared.

"Well boys, we want to go to sleep, so if you don't mind." Lily said, smiling sweetly.

The boys knew that was a cue to leave.

Eventually we fell asleep. Only when I was dreaming I was really strong and I could knock down all these buildings and stuff was I woken up.

"Effie." I heard a male voice.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Sirius asked.

"Not really." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Too bad."

He picked me up off my bed and threw me back down, waking me up abruptly.

"You could've carried me outside." I grumbled.

"Too much work, come on."

I got out of my bed and we crept down the stairs, careful not to step on the creaky floorboards. As soon and we were outside he pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips to mine. His hands wandered down my back, I pulled them back up.

"Sirius." I said, pushing him away.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Effie! This is probably the only time we'll get to spend together all holidays." He moaned.

"We can go shopping or something tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"I meant in private." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll survive." I snapped.

"Don't turn this into a fight." He warned.

"I'm going to bed before my parents find us." I grumbled. I heard him swear behind me.

Lily Pov

He's everywhere! Its bad enough I have to spend half of my _holiday_ with him, but he is around every corner, in every cupboard I hide in, chatting to me whenever I want to read a book. He even forced me onto a broom by levitating me on it then using a permanent sticking charm to keep me on. His mother was furious when I had to keep riding around throughout the night. Luckily his charm work wasn't the best it could be and I eventually fell to the ground when the sun was coming up. Overall I think I am dead and have gone to hell.

"Lily, we're going for a swim in the river. Want to come?" Effie asked me. I nodded and went to get my bikini and towel.

Effie and Hazel were waiting for me, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I smiled and followed them out. After a quick walk across the paddock we made it to the river. It was quite beautiful actually, all the green paddocks surrounding it and the forest on the other side of the river. I wish my house was like this.

The boys were already down there, jumping into the river and trying to drown eachother. I had to admit they were all seriously hot. Their perfectly muscled bodies shone in the sunlight, their wet hair falling across their eyes (except James, loser). They were all laughing and smiling, brightening their faces and making them look ten times more hot.

Effie, Hazel and I all looked at eachother shyly before taking out shirts off, revealing our small swimmers. The boys looked at us hungrily. I blushed when I saw James' eyes rest on my chest. I folded my arms. Hazel and Effie looked unabashed. They walked up to the water's edge and dipped their toe in the water.

"Oh! It's cold." Hazel squeaked.

"You'll get used to it." Remus jumped out the water and pulled her in. She screamed when she hit the water.

"FUCK! It's freezing!" She screamed.

"Oh, I don't want to go in now." Effie said. She backed away from the edge.

"Not happening." James said from behind her, he pushed her in. She screamed as well.

"Now its poor little Lily left." James grinned evilly.

"Don't you dare touch me Potter!" I warned him.

"May I?" Josh asked 'innocently'. The bother dragged me into the water. They were right. It was freezing.

"Freaking hell." I said, trying to keep my head out of the water.

"It's not that bad." James said. He pushed me under the water.

"Don't touch me!" I said, outraged.

"Are you sure she's in love with you Jamesie?" Josh teased.

"Positive" He replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about five minutes Effie, Hazel and I decided to get out and soak up the sun. The boys continued to swim for a bit but got out pretty quickly as well. They lay next to us, sunbaking as well.

"I can't wait for summer." Effie said.

"Yeh, I love shorts." Sirius said. Effie gave him a cold look. Uh oh.

"Maybe we should head up." Effie said to Hazel and I. We nodded, gathered our things are walked across the paddock to her house.

"I don't want to go back to school." Hazel moaned.

"Me either." I said. It was so peaceful at Effie's house.

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind being able to escape the boys every now and then." Effie said. "At least there are more hiding spots at Hogwarts."

"I don't think the boys have thought to look in the storage cupboard in the basement yet." I said. "It's quite roomy as well."

Hazel and Effie laughed.

"Let's go to the shopping." Hazel said.

"Sounds good, but just us, not James or anyone." I said enthusiastically.

"Anything to get out of this house."Effie said.

One hour later we were in the pretty little town near Effie's house.

"Hmm... Maybe we can find you a muggle boyfriend Lily." Hazel said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's going to work, having a nice holiday together then I mysteriously disappearing to a weird boarding school that could be in Scotland, but I'm not actually quite sure? And best of all, I can't write to him or give him the address, sounds awesome." I said.

"Lily, you take life to seriously, why not have a little... spring fling?" Effie said.

"Because I want to hang out with my friends instead" I said.

"You're boring." Hazel said, pouting.

"Oh... I like this dress."Effie said. She raced into the shop to find the dress.

We continued to shop until sunset. In the end we found 6 dresses, five tops, three pairs of shorts, two pairs of jeans, sunglasses, jewellery and a belt. As soon as we got home we looked at our purchases again.

"I wish we could have a party" Effie moaned.

"Why can't we?" I asked.

"Trying to get everyone from Hogwarts from around the country to my house would be pretty hard." She said.

"All well... we'll have one when we get back to school" Hazel said cheerfully.

She walked into the bathroom, fiddling with her hair. As soon as she closed the door there was a high-pitched scream. She came running out, looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked like she was about to faint.

"It's gone!" She uttered.

Effie and I raced into the bathroom, but there wasn't a bathroom there. Everything had been ripped out. The toilet, shower, bath, sink and mirror. Our products were nowhere to be found and the tiles had been stripped. It was literally an empty box.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOTHER!" Effie screamed.

Fifi appeared next to her daughter.

"What iz the matter?" She said.

"JOSH! He took away our bathroom." She hissed, her eyes looked like they could burn holes in the wall.

"JOSHUA!" Fifi called.

Josh came running in, looking nervous. I already knew that in the Fraiser family, calling someone by their full name meant trouble. Sirius and James followed quickly after him.

"What 'ave you done?" Fifi said.

"We took away their bathroom." Josh explained.

"It was all for laughs Aunt Fifi. I swear." James said.

"Fifi, it was pretty good magic actually, we did it in five minutes." Sirius said, he smiled at her the way he smiled at Effie when she was angry at him. I heard Effie grind her teeth.

"You demolished our bathroom!" She said slowly.

"And we can fix it in a second!" Sirius said arrogantly. He flashed Effie exactly the same smile.

"And you will. No magic!" Fifi said. The boys looked shocked.

"Wh-WHAT!" Josh spluttered.

"For playing stupid pranks on the girls" Fifi said. With a pop, she was gone. (**A/N Fifi and apparate in her house because it's her house. My new rule**)

"Nice one Effie." Josh glared at Effie.

"Yeh, what the fuck?" James said. Sirius looked angry too.

"Whatever." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out. Hazel and I followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We packed our trunks mournfully.

"Back to school. Nothing there is cool. I would rather die, than eat that pie." Hazel said.

"What pie?" I asked.

"The pie that is school!"

"I hate that pie so much!" Effie said.

CRASH!

"What the-?"

We peered into the bathroom, which was pretty much finished. The boys had spent the rest of their holiday trying to fix the bathroom and doing magic behind Fifis' back.

"I'm sorry Effie, did we hurt your ears?" Josh said sarcastically. He was still furious at her. He couldn't go to France half way through the second week of holidays because he had to finish the bathroom.

"Non." She answered.

"Go away." He snapped.

"No...This is my room."

"No, this is the bathroom, get out." He said. She looked at Sirius, who shrugged and went back to muttering spells under his breath, trying to fix the plumbing.

"Look, for the one thousandth time, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have ruined our bathroom. It's important." She said.

"And you say you have no Veela blood in you?" Josh said, rolling his eyes. "You're the vainest, most small brained person I've ever met!"

"Ok! God, I won't talk to you in the future!"

She threw the last things in her trunk and stormed out of the room. Lily and I shrugged and waved our wands, everything falling into the trunk neatly. I looked over and flicked my wand, fixing the sink James had been working on in place.

Finally it was time to leave. After about half an hour of trying to get all our trunks in the car and forgetting about seven hundred things we set out on the trip to Kings Cross. At 10:45 we lugged our trunks out of the car and into the station. We all took it in turns of running through the barrier and into platform 9¾. The train ride passed easily and the dinner was delicious as usual.

Hazel, Effie, Alice and I all flopped don onto our beds, glad to be in our beds at last.

"School tomorrow." I muttered.

"Great." Alice said. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too." Hazel said. "I wish you could've stayed at Effie's house too.

"Yeh, I had fun with Frank though. I really love him." There was silence. "Ok, what did I miss?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Effie got up and left.

"Effie is furious at Sirius for some reason, not sure what and because Sirius isn't begging at her feet for forgiveness." Hazel whispered. "Don't tell her I said that last bit though."

"Maybe it's something big. I dunno, I don't think we should get to into it, unless she asks us for help." I said.

Effie came back into the room, we said goodnight and went to bed.

James Pov

"What's up with you and Effie, Padfoot?" I said.

"I dunno, she got pissed at me one night and hasn't talked to me properly since."

"Yeh, she's pretty tricky." Remus said.

"Whatever, just a girl right?" Sirius said.

We didn't say another world and eventually I fell asleep.

**Chapter twenty**

**Review please and I'll update sooner, every time I get a review im like... yeh! Write more!**

**Thanks too:**

**CloseYourEyes, HGHPlove4ever15, missgeorgeweasley, HarryPotterRocks09**

**You reviews were awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**MagicMariah****, missgeorgeweasley, HarryPotterRocks09**

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm on holidays:)**

Effie Pov

"Party, tomorrow." James shouted in the common room. "Sixth year and above, tell everyone from other houses."

"Where?" A seventh year asked.

"Seventh floor, fifth corridor, there's a cool room there." He said.

"Can we come James?" A pretty fifth year battered her eyelashes at James, her friends crowded around her.

"Of course, but just you guys, no one else." He winked.

"Good, now we have something to look forward to." Hazel said, I turned back to my friends.

It was true, two weeks had passed with nothing but homework and boringness. The whole time I didn't talk to Sirius once, even in Potions we barely looked at eachother.

"What am I going to wear?" Alice asked.

"We'll have to figure it out tomorrow, if we put all our clothes together we should be fine." Lily said in an business like tone.

"Coming to our party Lilykins?" James asked, sitting down next to a now grumpy Lily.

"Yep."

"Excellent." James ruffled his hair, stood up and went to join Sirius, who was angled so I could see him flirt subtly with his some sixth years. I grinded my teeth together.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"Effie don't-"

"I'm tired." I shouted. Hazel stood up, but Lily pulled her back down. Good, I really, really want to be alone right now.

I walked quickly across the common room and up the stairs, I could feel everyone's eyes on my back. Humiliating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours until the party started.

"Well, If you're going to wear that dress, you should put on that silver necklace" Hazel said, putting the black dress and silver necklace together.

"I want to wear that." I said.

"Ok."

"I wanna wear a skirt." Lily said.

"Ok."

"I want to wear a blue dress." Alice said.

"Wear this one." Hazel through a short, midnight blue dress to her. "I'm going to wear my denim shorts and black top."

In the end I wore a low necked, short black dress, Lily wore a black sequined skirt with a tucked in white singlet, Alice wore a silky blue dress and Hazel wore her shorts and top.

"Finally." Lily said, dropping the mascara wand.

"Let's go."

I could hear the music as soon as I walked up the seventh floor, this party was so badly going to be closed down. As if none of these students weren't caught. Teachers just don't seem to care anymore. As soon as we entered the room, we knew it was a Marauders party. Somehow they had managed to create the room into a night club sort of thing. The walls were a relective material, and the lights that flashed bounced off them. It was dizzying, but also amazingly cool. One large couch boarded the walls, it looked squishy and comfortable. And finally there was a bar, where a couple of fifth years were working behind it.

"They can't do that." Lily said. "I would've thought Remus wouldn't let them"

"Remus isn't actually the good boy you know." Hazel said before disappearing in the crowd. Lily and I looked at eachother. Alice was already gone.

"Just us." I sighed.

"Why don't you look for your boyfriend?" Lily hinted. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I don't want to leave you behind." I said.

"Well I'm afraid I'm not such a good friend, Archie Alexander is giving me a look." She hurried away as fast as her high heels would take her. I sighed. Now what am I going to do?

I sat at the bar and ordered a drink, the fifth year winked at me and gave me my drink. I sat there sullenly, waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Hey Effie." A seventh year Ravenclaw sat down next to me.

"Hey Tony."

"You break up with Black?" He asked. Little straightforward isn't he? He didn't even try to sweet talk me.

"What would you say if I did?" I asked softly.

"I wouldn't use my words." He leaned in. I quickly hopped off my seat, he nearly fell off his chair.

"Sorry, he's still my boyfriend." I said quickly.

"You're a fucking tease Fraiser!" Tony shouted to me before I ran away.

I walked quickly over to the other side of the room and collapsed into the couch. I could see everything from here. Hazel and Remus were talking on the other side of the room. Lily was talking to James... interesting. Peter was trying to chat up some sixth year girl and Alice and Frank were dancing closely. Sirius was... next to me.

"Effie, I saw you talking to-" He began.

"Don't start." I warned.

"I don't know why you're not talking to me." Sirius said.

"Really? I can think of a few good reasons." I said mockingly.

"Effie!" Sirius said, exasperated. "Why did you ditch me that night? And why didn't you talk to me all holidays? I've been racking my brains for an answer, but I haven't done anything wrong!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You've done everything wrong! You're always flirting with other girls and ditching me for your friends, unless you wanna snog! It's infuriating!"

"So you don't want me to hang out with my friends?" Sirius said. "I thought you weren't one of those girls."

"I'M NOT! But if you never spend any time with me, ever, then yeah, I might get a little irritated."

"What about that time on the Quidditch Pitch, we talked for ages."

"Yeah, five minutes." I scoffed.

"And the holidays."

"Did we do anything but snog?" I said. Sirius looked confused. "I don't just want to hook up with you! I want to... look, forget you. You don't understand."

It was so hard to say what I wanted without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Effie, I really, really like you. But I can't keep this up if you're going to ignore me for a couple of weeks, I can't handle it when suddenly you make me feel like the worst person in the world. I'm sorry if I'm not perfect, but no one is." He said. His stormy eyes looked pleading. He wasn't using any of his tricks to get me to forgive him or anything, it was completely genuine. He really liked me. "I want this to work, but I can't if you don't."

"I-I need-" I started.

"I'll try to spend more time with you or whatever, but I'm not Romeo, even though you're my Juliet."

I laughed.

"Cheesiest line ever."

"You know you love it." He grinned.

He kissed me, finally winning me over. I kissed him back, but when he tried to deepen it I pulled away.

"I'm going to bed." I whispered.

"You've only been here for an hour!" He complained.

"I'm tired." I shrugged.

I got up and left, I heard him groan behind me.

James Pov

The party was awesome. Everyone had turned up and everyone was having fun. I grinned at Remus from across the room, who smirked back, pulling Hazel closer. I rolled my eyes and looked around for Lily. She was in a corner, talking to Archie. Dick. I walked over to them, making sure my hair was messy enough.

"Hey Lily."

"What do you want Potter?" She sneered.

"Careful babe." I said.

"Fuck off."

"She's a feisty one." I said to Archie, who looked a little scared.

"I might had off, see you around James." He said.

"You ruined my chances with Archie! I hate you!" She screamed.

"Don't say that Flower, it hurts my feelings." I said.

"I don't care." She sneered. "You are the most annoying, selfish, foolish, little boy I have ever met!"

"You might as well get used to me, you know you're going to marry me one day." I winked.

"I would never, ever, in one million years marry you. Not if my life depended on it! I would rather be tortured to insanity then burned alive than marry a pig like you!" She said fiercely. Ouch.

"I'm sure."

"Stay away from me Potter, you're ruining my life."

"Whatever Evans. It's all words, deep down, you don't mean a thing you say." I said, taking a step closer to her. "Deep down you want me so badly, your insides curl in frustration that you are to oblivious to realise you are absolutely, crazily in love with me and no matter what you do, it will stay like that." She didn't move, to stunned to speak. "So you can call me names and tell me how much you hate me and want me to die, but you and I both know it's just words."

I was barely an inch away from her face now. At that I pressed my lips to hers, grabbing her waist. For one minute, one millisecond, I swear she kissed me back, before pulling away. She looked at me, furious, then slapped me. Hard.

"I'll never love filth like you." She hissed, before stalking away.

Lily Pov

He kissed me. _Kissed_ me! That prick tried to shove _his_ tongue down _my_ throat after giving some bullshit speech about how much I love him. What the _fuck_? He thinks just because he has that amazingly hot quidditch body that he can strut around, thinking everybody is obsessed with him and would die to hook up with him. It's infuriating. I hate him so freaking much it's not even funny. So much I couldn't find my way to the common room, blinded by rage. Finally at about ten past one I found my way to the common room after realising I was on the other side of the castle.

"-then he made this speech thing about how much he likes me." I heard Effie's voice, others sighed. "So I made up with him, that's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

"I don't know, if you want to be with him, then yes." Alice said.

"But you have to accept that he's a boy, worst, _Sirius Black_" I heard Hazel's voice. "You can't expect him to be prince charming."

I walked in.

"Hey guys." I said tiredly.

"Where were you?" Effie asked.

"Got lost." I said, when I saw the bemused looks I explained what happened.

There was silence.

"He kissed you?" Alice asked. Effie burst out laughing, I put a silencing charm on her.

"Is he good?" Hazel said interestedly. I frowned at her.

"I don't know, it was more of a fight then anything."

They all laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter! I could take him to the police!" I said fiercely. They all looked at me stupidly. I sighed. "The muggle aurors! Hazel you should know, you're a half blood!"

"My grandmother is muggle-born and I never see her." She said.

"Well I think he's stupid. Just because he's sexy and smart and charming doesn't mean he can have everything!" I said.

"Don't forget he's loaded." Hazel said. Alice giggled.

"Pretty perfect if you ask me." She said.

"We could be sisters!" Effie said, forgetting the fact James and her were only cousins.

"But he's also a giant prick with a big head and an equally large ego."

"Whatever, you love him." Hazel teased.

"I DON'T!"

"Ohh defensive! Someone's got a crush." Effie said.

"Shut up before I hex you!" I warned, they all giggled but quietened. When I say something, I mean it.

We all got into or pyjamas and tucked ourselves into bed. It was nice to be warm after hours of wandering the castle in a short dress and heels. It was a amazing that I didn't get caught, I'm pretty sure I wandered past McGonagall's office a couple of times.

"Tonight was fun." Hazel mumbled.

"Easy for you to say with your perfect boyfriend." Effie muttered darkly.

"Shut up Effie, you had your chance with Remus years ago, but you chose Sirius instead." Hazel snapped. Effie opened her mouth to retort but Alice stopped her.

"Shut up you too, I'm tired." She yawned.

"Same." I said.

Somebody blew out the last candle and the room fell silent.

Remus Pov

The next few days past slowly. Sirius was trying to make his relationship with Effie normal again, who was being a little bitch. She refused to forgive Sirius completely for whatever he had done and Sirius was desperately trying to make her happy again. Lily seemed to be avoiding James even more then usual, who looked extremely pleased with himself for reasons nobody knew. Things had gotten even weirder between them, I caught Lily staring at James in class more than once and instead of shouting the roof down whenever he asked her out she politely declined and scurried away. I tried asking him that but he told me busy bodies get their noses cut off, whatever that means. Potions was especially interesting for watching Lily and James.

"So Lilykins, what have you been doing recently?"

"Nothing."

"Go out with me?"

"No thank you."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll tell the world you have your period."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. To make you go out with me I guess."

"But nobody would care."

"I would."

Silence.

"Why?"

"It means you're even meaner to me."

She didn't have an answer. Well done Prongs m'boy.

It was actually pretty funny watching them. It was so obvious Lily was falling in love with James, even if he didn't know it herself. I guess James must've said something at the party that got her.

**Umm.. weirdest end of chapter ever?**

**Yeh i know but i wanted to get it out**

**Thats why its also really short**

**Sorry for the wait:)**

**Review please to get me to write more**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok I know I haven't done much full moon stuff.. so we'll have a bit now yes?**

**Ok**

**Lets go.**

**Yeh, i haven't updated for months, but you don't review, why should i write?**

Sirius Pov

"Oi Prongs, what are we doing next full moon?" I whispered to James in Charms.

"I can't make it." He said glumly "I have detention with the Slug-dog."

"What?" I said. Nobody missed a full moon, ever.

"I know! Its bullshit!" He sighed and went back to engraving JP + LE on the desk.

**Prongs can't make it this week. **I scribbled on some parchment and threw it to Remus.

_What? Why?_

**Detention, what a douche**

_Maybe he'll come after detention._

_**No chance, it's with Slughorn, he hates Prongs.**_

_Damn._

James is so going to pay for missing the full moon, it's like, against the law to miss a full moon! I looked around the class to see if the teacher was watching and saw Snape staring at us curiously.

"Oi! I know you can't control your feelings, but do you mind not staring." I whispered. Snape glared and turned back to his notes.

Everyone else was taking notes. How boring. I fidgeted around, trying to catch Effie's eye, who seemed to be deliberately ignoring me, drawing little wars, talking to Lily.

"You know what Prongs, I think I'm the greatest person ever to live." I said casually.

"Why?"

"I have a long term relationship with the hottest girl in school and I've still managed to uphold my reputation."

James snorted.

"Do you seriously think you still have a reputation? You lost it months ago."

What?

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Mr Black! I have been trying to ignore your talking all lesson! Detention!" Professor Flitwick shouted. I sighed.

"Effie!" I hissed. "Get detention with me."

She turned around, glared at me, and then sighed. She drew out her wand and pointed it at Remus. A few seconds laughter Remus shouted in pain. He grabbed his face, which was now green with red dots. James and I roared with laughter. Effie played with her wand, making it obvious she did it.

"Miss Fraiser! Detention tonight with Mr Black." Flitwick squeaked. Everyone rolled their eyes. Teachers are still dumb enough to put me in detention with my girlfriend/friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every trophy was cleaned, Effie managed to smuggle her wand in somehow. We were sitting on the floor, doing _nothing_.

"Did you know the word bed looks like a bed?" I asked.

She picked up her wand and wrote bed with it, smoky letters were left where her wand was.

"Oh yeah. That's really cool."

"What shrinks with age?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"A pencil!" I said. She snorted.

"You're silly."

There was a moment of silence.

"Truth or Dare?" She said.

"Truth."

"Who would you be dating write now if I wasn't here." She said.

"Ummm... I don't know. Maybe Hazel or some other chick."

"Why Hazel?"

"She's pretty funny I guess, nothing compared to you of course." Awww... I'm so romantic. I kissed her forehead.

"You're so full of it."

"Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Dare." She grinned.

"I dare you... to give me a kiss." I said, pointing at my cheek. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, but just before she leaned back I grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Sirius!" She said.

"I'm not letting go."

"Sirius, we're in detention! Does that mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Truth or Dare?" She whispered.

"Dare."

"I dare you to skip every lesson tomorrow to come to Hogsmeade with me." I looked at her, shocked. She smirked.

"Done." I said eagerly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effie Pov

"Effie, wake up." Lily shook me.

"I'll be right there." I mumbled.

She sighed then her, Hazel and Alice all left for breakfast. As soon as they left I got up and started to choose what to wear. Finally after choosing an outfit I put on a bit of makeup and headed downstairs to the third corridor where I said I would meet Sirius.

"Hey." I kissed Sirius on the cheek when I got to the corridor.

We climbed through the hump and crawled through the passage way. Finally we made it to the stairs, we're he walked up and finally appeared in the Honeydukes basement.

"Hey Sirius." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Won't people realise we're sneaking out of Hogwarts."

"Probably, no one cares though, everyone does it." He whispered back.

I nodded. When we snuck outside of Honeydukes we realised it was pretty windy and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a Firewhiskey. Sirius was seventeen now, so he went up to the bar and bought 2 shots. I had to hide in the corner so she didn't see he was buying it for me. We went into the most secluded booth and threw down our shots.

"It's too early for alcohol." I said. It was only midday.

"It's never too early for alcohol!" Sirius smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

He stood up and held out his hand, I took it. We left the bar after saying goodbye to Rosmerta and walked down the main street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just a little shop." He said.

That helps, the whole street is shops. I looked around at all the shops we could be going into. The post office, the stationary shop, some clothes shops, Zonkos, a couple of other clothes shops, the grocery store and finally, a jewellery shop. I looked at him curiously as we walked in. Maybe he wanted to buy me a nice bracelet.

"Andy?" Sirius called as we entered the shop.

A young woman appeared from behind the counter. She had a pretty, aristocratic face, with Sirius' nose and eyes. Her dark brown hair sat on the shoulders neatly and her face was full of joy. The only thing wrong with it is that it reminded my strongly of Bellatrix Black.

"Sirius! It's so good to see you." She smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Good to see you to Andy." He said, looking as happy as the woman. "This is Effie, my girlfriend. Effie, this is my cousin Andromeda."

I shook her hand cautiously. From what I heard, Sirius' family were a bunch of snobs and purebloods. Sirius noticed my caution and explained the story to me. How Andromeda was put in Slytherin, but never really belonged there and then finally she fell in love with a muggle born and ran away, just like Sirius.

"Wow, that's so brave." I said, mentally shooting myself, that sounded so stupid.

"Mummy?" I soft voice called from the door at the back of the shop.

A little girl, about two years old, stumbled into the shop. She had bright purple hair and green skin. I looked at Sirius for explanation, but he looked just as confused as I was.

"Oh dear Dora, what have you done this time?" Andy looked worried.

"I don't know how to change back." The toddler mumbled.

"Just take some deep breaths and think of what you used to look like." Andy instructed. The toddle closed her eyes and took a big breath. Slowly her skin turned to a pale shade and her hair pink.

"She's a Metamorphmagus, but hasn't quite got the hang of it yet." Andy explained.

"Thanks Mummy!"

"Dora, I'd like you to meet some friends, this is cousin Sirius and Effie." Andy smiled. "Effie, Sirius, this is Nymphadora."

Is that name even allowed?

"Ted!" Andy shouted. A muscular man popped his head round the door and smiled when he saw us.

"Yes, Dromeda?"

"This is Sirius and his girlfriend Effie. Sirius, Effie, this is my husband Ted."

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking hands with him.

We began talking for a while, sharing stories and interests. I noticed Ted looked worried and sad, Andy must have noticed this too. She gave her husband a concerned look, giving him a silent plea for information. Ted sighed.

"I just got a letter from Dumbledore, he says we have to move away from Hogsmeade, it's too unsafe." Ted said. Andy gasped.

"But my shop!"

"We'll have to close it down, we can live off my work." Ted said stiffly.

I glanced at Sirius, who nodded. It was time to let them discuss there options alone.

"Well, we better be off." Sirius stood up. "The teachers will wonder why we both missed dinner and all of our classes if we don't head back up to the castle."

"Oh yes." Andy said, she suddenly looked worried and stressed.

We said goodbyes, left the shop and began the trek back to the castle.

"So was that 'meet the parents'?" I asked as Sirius helped me through the witches hump.

"Kind of I guess, it's the closest thing I have to real family." Sirius shrugged.

"It's going to be difficult for you to meet my parents, as my boyfriend." I said, shuddering at the thought. My parents knew Sirius pretty well, and although they love him to bits, I doubt he's the type of man they'd want their daughter to be dating. We walked up the staircase and into the Gryffindor common room, to meet what looked like an angry flame.

"Where have you been?" Lily said, she put her arms on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently, reminding me strongly of my mother when she caught me that one time sneaking out to go to the town.

"Chill, we went to Hogsmeade." Sirius said. Lily's nostrils flared.

"You skipped classes to go on a date?" Lily hissed at me. I nodded shamefully. "We are in sixth year! Almost seventh, it's time to get your act together."

I saw James behind me whisper to Peter "Damn, she's hot when she's not shouting at me.", Remus was probably getting carried to the Shrieking Shack by now. Then I saw Peter catch Sirius' eye and nod.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, must get going." Sirius squeezed my waist then walked out of the common room, leaving me alone to deal with the nightmare that is Lily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Pov

Peter and I crept out of the entrance doors under the Invisibility Cloak. Peter kept stumbling and I kept laughing at him, in fact we were making so much noise the Cloak was rather useless, but that didn't matter, as long as we got to Moony.

Peter transformed into Wormtail and scurried off to tap the knot on the Whomping Willow. I quickly transformed into Padfoot and followed after him. After about five minutes of walking we trotted into the house and began to calm down the angry, full grown wolf.

**SORRY. This is so rushed, but had to get it out. Haha **

**Review, or I won't write for another million years. :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm not even going to apologise for the wait, because according to the reviews only 2 people read this story. I'm so close to giving up.**

**And its going to be short.**

Lily Pov

"I have a date!" I announced loudly one quiet night in the common room.

"Good." Effie said unenthusiastically.

"Ooooooooh. With who?" Alice said excitedly.

"Umm...Jon Brown." I said.

"Isn't he going out with Rose Sphecal?"

"They broke up last week." Effie muttered.

Weeks had passed since the holidays and Effie and Sirius still weren't the same. They knew eachother better and talked more often, some would say they were as strong as ever, but there was something missing. Effie didn't seem very happy in the relationship and Sirius was beginning to realise. We were all worried, if they had a bad break up everything could be ruined, seeing they also spend all holidays together as well as have the same friendship group. Maybe they were spending too much time together. Effie was going to France to visit her grandmother for the summer. None of us were going to see her all summer, maybe that would help them.

James was still as flirtatious as ever, I tried to ignore him but he was actually really funny. I sometimes couldn't help giggling a little bit, he seemed to think this was an invitation for him to make a move on me, he was asking me out more than ever recently. Ever since that night when he kissed me. It was sort of nice. But that's just because he's had so much practise. Prick.

"When is it?" Alice asked. "What is it? What do you want to wear?"

"It's tonight. And he said we're gonna go to the Astronomy tower."

"Oh, so it's probably a dinner then. I think you should wear that green silk dress with some black heels. Your hair should defiantly be out and-"She rambled on about every detail of my outfit from which rings to wear to what makeup I should have.

I said "Cool." And "Yeh" at all the right places, hoping she didn't realise I wasn't listening to one word she said. James was playing wizard chess with Peter. I frowned. I didn't know he would be interested in chess and logical games. He seemed quite good. Maybe he's smarter than I thought.

"Lily! We have to go get ready!" Effie called. "Alice is going mental."

Alice was getting into it. She put what seemed like hundreds of spells to make my hair perfect, the makeup brushes floated around my face on their own accord and the dress hung loosely in mid air while jewellery and shoes compared themselves against it to see which would suit best. Two rings even started to fight for the place on my finger and Alice had to choose manually.

Finally I was finished. Every hair in place I walked up to the foot of the Astronomy Stairs and met Jon. He smiled. He held out his hand, I took it at let him lead me up the stairs to the small room at the top of the tower. Inside were the cushions we sat on in class and a large rug.

"Come outside." Jon whispered. I followed him outside.

The sky glowed with thousands of fireflies. They hummed soothingly and danced around eachother. The stars in the background glowed brightly, lighting up the sky. (**Yeh, I'm listening to Fireflies by Owl City**)

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"This only happens once every ten years, no one knows why, but they all gather here. Maybe fireflies are attracted to magic." Jon said.

"Wow." I said softly.

We stared at the fireflies for what seemed like hours, I could barely take my eyes away from the beautiful sight. Suddenly Jon grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside. His hair was windswept and messy from the wind outside. It was to light to pull off that look, they need to have dark hair, almost black, like Ja- Oh shit.

Jon pressed his lips to mine suddenly. Egh, I never kiss a guy on the first date. His hand crept up my leg, I brushed him off.

"What are you doing?" I moved away from him.

"What? You actually thought I liked you?" He looked amused, no pity in his eyes.

"Why did you ask me out then?"

"You're easy." Jon shrugged. "But if you're not in the mood, I'll catch you later some other time."

He got up and left, leaving me there, shocked. Easy! Lily Evans is not easy! Hasn't years of rejecting James Potter taught anyone anything?

Boys at this school are the shallowest, horniest, stupidest boys on the planet. All they are interested in is one thing! Never mind going on a proper date, let's just make out instead! What is with that?

I straightened my dress, checked my reflection in the mirror and walked down the tower stairs. No one would know what happened tonight. I couldn't go to the common room yet, I'd been out for about fifteen minutes, but I couldn't just roam the corridors, I'd get caught for sure. I need to find a room to chill in for the night. I paced up and down an empty corridor, except it wasn't empty anymore. There was a singular door. Curious, I opened it to find a nice lounge room with plenty of pillows and a big, comfy looking couch with plenty of books to read and even a few radios. Except someone was already in there. None other than James Potter. He looked surprised as well, so not a plot to try and ask me out I thought angrily.

"Oh, hey James." I said. He looked cautious.

"Anything wrong?" He asked timidly.

"No." I said firmly. I didn't need James Potter meddling in my problems, making them worse.

"Ok."

There was a silence.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hiding from Pad-Sirius, he's driving me nuts. " James smiled.

"Why?"

"He's worried about Effie. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius is worried a girl might dump him. He's usually happy he didn't have to be the dickhead."

I laughed. "Sirius not being a dickhead, I never would've thought."

"I've never seen him so hung up on a girl. Effie doesn't treat him right."

"She's picky and believes in Mr Right. If her boyfriends aren't perfect she dumps them. Although she seems to have a pretty poor taste in guys."

"She's crazy."

I laughed.

"So why are you here?" James asked.

"Bad date." I muttered.

"Yeh, Jon. What a princess." James snorted. "He tries so hard to be me."

Typical James. But he was right. Jon tried so hard to be James.

"Maybe I need to give up dating all together, become a hermit." I joked.

"I gave up dating ages ago, those other girls aren't good enough for me." James whispered.

I looked back on the past term. It was true, James hadn't had a girlfriend for ages, and he didn't even seem to flirt with any other girls. Only me. All of a sudden he seemed very close. I looked into his warm, hazel eyes. He was actually really hot. Maybe even hotter than Sirius. We stared into each other's eyes before he stroked my jaw line and gently pulled me toward him. I didn't object. I don't know why. He kissed me softly. And. And I kissed him back.

**I told you it would be short**

**Review:) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapters are going to be shorter now because i can't be bothered writing so much :)**

James Pov

I'm talking to Lily Evans. Alone. My chance to show her I'm the perfect guy. Oh god, she's smiling. Smiling at me, even laughing a bit. She's so coped up with my amazingness she hasn't even noticed me shuffle over towards her. She's looking in my eyes. I'm looking in hers and slowly I lifted my hand and stroked her jaw, pulling her towards me gently and... kissing her. She let me! She actually let me. And, oh my god she's kissing me back. Do I ask her out? What do I say after? Dammit, I've never had this much trouble with a girl before.

No. Things are getting realistic with Lily. I actually have a chance now. It's time to talk tactics. The time of asking Lily out just to annoy her is over. It's sad, but true. No more turning her hair green and her eyes red or wrapping her in tinsel at Christmas time claiming she was the only mobile Christmas tree ever.

"I have to go." Lily whispered.

"Please don't" I said back. This was probably the best moment in my life, it couldn't end so suddenly!

"Sorry."

She raced out of the door and was gone. Just like that.

After a couple minutes of being stunned, I got up and walked to the common room. Slowly, not wanting this night to end. Eventually I reached the portrait hole.

"_Fickle Nickel_" I whispered and the portrait of the fat lady swung open, revealing an empty common room.

I swiftly, elegantly, gracefully, masculine-ly jumped up the stairs to the boys common room. They were asleep. Not for long. I transformed into Prongs and jumped on Sirius. He screamed, like a girl.

"Shit! Prongs, don't you know it's not healthy to be rudely awoken!" Sirius shouted.

"Sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep Siri-bear, but I have some important news."

"Prongs? its one am, we have school tomorrow!" Remus said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well. You are not going to believe it. But, I just hooked up with none other than... wait for it. Lily Evans!"

They stared at me.

"You joking!" Sirius said loudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily Pov

"Hazel" I shook her awake.

"Wha-?"

"I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life!" I whispered. Hazels eyes widened.

"Alice! Effie! Wake up!" Hazel shouted.

Alice (who was a light sleeper) shot straight up, but Effie moaned and turned around.

"Don't make me jinx you Effie!" I warned. That got Effie up, she sat right up, eyes wide open.

"I'm awake!" She cried.

"Everyone, I have news." I whispered.

"Couldn't it wait til morning?" Effie rubbed her eyes, the shock of being threatened had worn off almost instantly.

"No." I said firmly.

"Ok, then hurry up and tell." Alice said, bouncing around.

"Ok." I paused. "You can't get angry at me."

"Wow, how eventful was this date?" Hazel said.

"No, it wasn't the date that was eventful, that lasted about fifteen minutes. Turns out all he wanted to do was get in my pants."

"Prick." Effie muttered.

"So after I pushed Jon off he just left me there. I just sat there for a while thinking about how boys are such dicks and what I'd done wrong but finally I got up and walked around the castle. I didn't want to go back to the common room but I couldn't just walk around for an hour. So I found a really nice room in the middle of a corridor. It had heaps of colourful cushions and couches everywhere and was the perfect place to hide out for a while. Except for one thing, James Potter was already there. I was too tired to get angry at him, so we just talked for a while. I didn't even notice him move closer and closer until his face was inches away from mine. And then..."

"Then what!"

"Umm..."

"What did you do Lily?"

"We... kind of... kissed."

They all stared at me, gobsmacked.

"So you guys are like going out now?" Hazel asked.

"No, it was just a kiss!"

"You know how much he likes you. You're just leading him on." Effie said.

"He knows it was just a kiss!" I said. I didn't even think about it that way.

"So now you're going to go back to being a massive bitch to him?" Effie said, her eyes narrowing.

"No, I think we're friends now."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Effie got up and walked back over to her bed, she got in it and turned her back against us.

"You guys don't think I did something wrong?" I whispered.

"Well... what if he does think you like him now?" Alice asked timidly.

"He didn't ask me out once the entire time. And I was upset, he was kind of a rebound I guess."

I heard Effie sniff angrily.

"Salope" She whispered. I stared at her, hurt. I knew enough French to know what that meant.

**:)**

**Haha thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeh... its a late update.. but i don't have reviews reminding me to update.. hahahahaha**

**Jokes**

**Oh and salope means slut.. effie was mad because lily said her cousin was a rebound.**

Effie Pov

Everything is dull. Classes bore me to death, Josh isn't writing, everyone else is to wrapped up in their own perfect lives to make anything interesting. Lily and James hooked up, but of course that means nothing to Lily. James was heartbroken when she acted like nothing had happened the next day.

Yeah, I know. I shouldn't be complaining. I pretty much have got it all at the moment. Great boyfriend, good grades, no drama and no fights. Pretty much just a normal life. But I'm so... bored. It's like I'm one of those girls would lives of drama and misery. I hate those girls.

Maybe that's why I picked the fight with Lily. I mean, calling her a slut was pretty harsh, I'll admit it. But she hooked up with my cousin then planned to just pretend it never happened. And she knew family means a lot to me. As soon as I start speaking French at school my friends know something is up.

But I can't keep a grudge to save myself. So the next day I woke up feeling better and decided what happens between Lily and James is none of my business. I say sorry to Lily and what does she do? Tells me she doesn't accept my apology and I'm a little bitch for calling her a slut.

Yeah, so right now I've pretty much screwed everything up. And I'm still bored.

I walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. Alone. Over the past week I've been doing a lot of stuff alone. Alice and Hazel haven't taken sides, but they have hung out with Lily more. I can tell they thought I went past the line.

"Effie!" Someone from behind me shouted, I turned around. Sirius.

"Hey Sirius." I said. "I thought you'd already be at dinner."

"I've been waiting for you!"

"Oh, wow. Cool."

"Yeah... did you have a nice day?"

You know you're doing something wrong when you boyfriend of about eight months asks you about your day.

"Good. I sat next to you for most of my classes and lunch and breakfast, so yeah.."

"Sounds great." Sirius said. He wasn't even listening.

"Sirius!"

"Sorry Effie, I'm just distracted right now. I got so much homework right now"

"Ok, do you want my help?"

"Yeah.. that would be great." He smiled. He white teeth glinted. Grey eyes smouldered me. He was the biggest sex god I knew, he was better than every guy in Witch Weekly magazine or any actor. I could of actually ripped off his school shirt right now.

"Let's go to dinner." I said quickly.

"I'm starving" Sirius agreed.

We entered the Great Hall and sat with our friends.

"Look whos late as usual. No respect for anyone I see." Lily said loudly.

"Who have I disrespected? The house elves?" I said back. Sirius fought back a laugh. I sighed.

I walked up to the dormitory with Alice. She tried to act like she was fine, but I knew me and Lily fighting was tearing her apart.

"Alice, I want things to be better again."

"Then say sorry."

"I did."

"No you didn't you said 'let's be friends again', big difference"

"Well yeah, but-"

"No buts!"

"But _Alice_!"

"No buts!"

I glared at her. She is so mean sometimes. But she's also always right, stupid motherly Alice.

"Ok fine... I'll say sorry."

"Good."

"Lily I'm sorry for what I said. Can we just get over it?"

Lily looked at me, she pulled a strand of red hair behind her ear and shrugged.

"Ok."

I smiled. For the first time in what felt like ages, I smiled. Properly, not in the least bit fake. And it was better than moping around and being a little bitch. No more depressed Effie from now on? Promise? Ok good.

"I'm so sorry"

"Same. I shouldn't of over reacted." Lily stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Never fight again ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"OK! We're all effing sorry. Move on." James shouted, rolling his eyes. They boys laughed and high fived.

We laughed and sat down with them, scaring some poor first years off. The girls looked guilty, but the boys laughed even harder.

"You're such bullies!" Alice said "Those poor kids will probably hate you forever now!"

"So?" Sirius and James said together.

"Effieeee!" Alice said, looking to me for support.

"Umm.. Sirius, James. Don't be bullies." I said, smiling at Alice. Sirius glared at me. "What?"

"Why'd you take her side?" Sirius said childishly.

"She's my friend!"

"I'm your boyfriend! Remember?" Sirius said angrily.

"How could I forget?" I said loudly.

What a baby, getting angry over something like this. Stupid boy! He always ruins good moments! I looked around, people were starting to leave the common room, like everyone always did when fights broke out. Even James, Lily, Alice, Remus, Hazel and Peter were looking nervous.

"What do you mean forget? Do you want to forget about me?" Sirius shouted, his eyes narrowed. It was enough to make even me, his freaking _girlfriend _feel small.

"You know what! Sometimes I do!"

The group were walking up the stairs now. It was just me and Sirius, finally talking about our problems, although this wasn't how I wanted it to be like.

Lily Pov

"Wow they're really going off." I whispered to James.

We were all sitting in between the staircases leading up to the boys and girls dormitories, listening to Sirius and Effie fight.

"Yeah, girls can be bitches sometimes." James whispered back sourly. He got up and walked up the boys staircase.

"Um, I'll go see what's wrong guys, see ya." I whispered to the rest and ran after James.

I'd never been in the boys dormitory, it looked about he same as the girls, but smelt an awful lot more. I looked at the gold plates on each door searching for sixth years. As soon as I found it I knocked on the door timidly. I waited for about a minute, then the door opened. James was sitting on a couch covered in clothes.

"What do you want Lily?" He asked moodily. I knew he didn't mean why I came up here.

"I want... I want..." To be honest, I didn't know what I wanted.

"Well, just to let you know. I've given up on you. You're a tease. You let me kiss you then acted as though nothing happened? Dick move Evans."

"What? I'm sorry! I was upset and... and... I'm sorry." I mumbled stupidly.

I looked at him. James Potter. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and straight O student. Bad boy, yet strangely sensitive. Complete dick head, but its weirdly a turn on. A bully, an arrogant git, a self absorbed moron but sometimes he's freaking hilarious and can be the nicest sweetest boy on earth. Oh and he's a Marauder and probably the sexiest thing to walk this earth, better than Sirius Black in my opinion. His ruffled hair gives him the I-don't-care trouble maker look, but his glasses make him sweet and so irresistible and what the hell am I saying? Are you serious Lily? James? You like James? Of all people.

No... This couldn't be happening. I liked James. After all this time, I did. I liked a stupid, sexy toerag. Egh. I hate myself.

"Lily?" James said impatiently.

"I want.."

"Oh my god, just leave, you don't have a clue what you want." He flicked his wand and slammed the door in my face.

"You." I whispered. Then left.

**Umm.. hahaha yeah. I haven't updated in a century. Sorry:)**

**Anyway you like?**

**Review!**


End file.
